


Нечестивым же нет мира

by Ashatrychka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Controlling Kylo Ren, F/M, Forests, Gen, Implied/Referenced Incest, Loss of Virginity, Mental Health Issues, Out of Character, Self-Harm, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Элементы мистики, не в самом плохом смысле controlling, ну очень оригинальная завязка, хотя..., целая куча ненадежных рассказчиков
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 49,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Рей переезжает в глушь - как ей кажется, временно. Машина Рей ломается посреди леса, и если бы не помощь странного угрюмого мужчины - не доехать ей до дома. А случайный знакомый хранит больше тайн, чем могло бы показаться на первый взгляд.





	1. "Похоже, это наш новый дом, Бибс"

**Author's Note:**

> кто угадает источник вдохновения, тот молодец :D

Машина сломалась примерно с полчаса после того, как Рей свернула с основной дороги в это царство мглистых лесов. Рей успела съехать на гравийную обочину, а потом двигатель сказал «пуф!» и отказался работать.

Рей включила аварийку, хотя дорога не выглядела оживлённой, и попытаться выяснить, что случилось. Биби мирно дремал в переноске на пассажирском сиденье — остановка его не обеспокоила.

Охлаждение накрылось. Датчик температуры двигателя накрылся ещё раньше, и Рей никак не могла сподобиться его заменить. А теперь, видно, придется менять не только его. Дождавшись, пока все немного остынет, Рей влила целый галлон антифриза напополам с водой в бак, а потом заглянула под машину, чтобы с неудовольствием увидеть, как все сочится вниз.

Привалившись к капоту, Рей достала телефон: связь была, но интернет тянул еле-еле. А она ни одной мастерской по пути не видела.

Вот же пропасть!

Оставалось надеяться, что мимо проедет хоть кто-нибудь, но, судя по полному отсутствию машин, Рей могла торчать тут до завтра или попытаться дойти пешком — с тем же успехом. Еще бы она знала, куда идти…

Когда вдалеке раздался шум двигателя, Рей торопливо вылезла из машины и встала в позу голосующего, напряженно всматриваясь вдаль. Когда из-за поворота выехал черный внедорожник, Рей отчаянно замахала рукой, надеясь привлечь внимание водителя. Не вышло — машина проехала мимо.

— Козел! — бросила Рей ему вслед. Оживление, охватившее ее, медленно угасало.

Разумеется, услышать ее водитель не мог, но, проехав немного, внедорожник притормозил, съехав на обочину. Рей стояла, скрестив руки на груди и наблюдала за ним. Хлопнула дверь, и из-за машины показался водитель — увидев его, Рей сразу припомнила, что стоит посреди леса, а из средств самообороны у нее только разводной ключ, и тот в багажнике.

— Проблемы? — поинтересовался водитель, подойдя ближе. Вид у него был угрюмоватый, и этому способствовал его прикид — весь в черном, к поясу прицеплена массивная серебристая цепь, а на руках черные перчатки. Правую половину лица пересекал тонкий шрам. Ну не маньяк ли?

— Вроде того, — сказала Рей со вздохом. — Номер ближайшей мастерской не подскажете?

— Можно взглянуть? — спросил водитель.

— Можно, — разрешила Рей.

Громила прошествовал мимо нее и склонился над открытым капотом.

— Охлаждение полетело, — заметил он

— Я вижу, — ответила Рей. — Там дырка в баке или, может, в одном из шлангов, я не знаю, все вытекло, а датчик у меня не работает…

— Удивительно, как ты до сюда добралась, мисс Аризона, — добавил водитель.

— Благодаря магии, — ответила Рей любезно. — По пути встречались мастерские, и я кое-что соображаю…

— Но датчик заменить не сообразила.

Рей вспыхнула.

— Если вы не знаете номера мастерской, я подожду кого-нибудь ещё.

Водитель поднял голову и посмотрел на Рей. Хмурая складка промеж его бровей слегка разгладилась, и он улыбнулся.

— Не сердись, Аризона, — сказал он. — Может быть, и я чем-нибудь помогу.

С этими словами он выпрямился и направился к своей машине. А Рей поспешила за ним, чувствуя себя неловко. Она правда могла справиться с этим сама — подождала бы, пока двигатель остыл и по чуть-чуть бы поехала в сторону города, с остановками. А помощь незнакомца, хоть и пришлась бы кстати, но дарила ощущение, что Рей кому-то что-то задолжает.

— Не надо! — воскликнула она. — В смысле, спасибо большое, но я как-нибудь сама…

— Судя по состоянию твоей машины, Аризона, у тебя нет лишних денег на эвакуатор.

Рей не ответила. Незнакомец был прав, но признавать это перед ним ей не хотелось. Она уже была взрослой и самостоятельной, и пусть ей ещё нельзя было покупать пиво, она отлично справляется с жизнью в одиночку.

— Меня зовут Рей, — негромко сказала она.

— Я Рен, — ответил водитель.

— Это имя или фамилия? — спросила Рей.

Рен обернулся и смерил ее взглядом.

— Прозвище, — ответил он. — Помогай, Аризона… Рей.

И он вручил ей затертую и замасленную сумку с инструментами.

С помощью Рена удалось привести охлаждение в подобие порядка, да и двигатель остыл. Солнце поднялось выше, выглянув из-за верхушек деревьев, и царившая всюду прохладная сырость постепенно стала отступать.

— Вот и все, — сообщил Рен. — Теперь сможешь добраться до мастерской. Она прямо на въезде в город.

Рей наблюдала, как он складывает инструменты в багажник. За то время, пока Рен копался с ее машиной, ее антипатия и подозрительность постепенно сошли на нет. Она рассматривала его исподтишка, пока он возился, то заглядывая в капот, то ныряя под него, и ее так и подмывало спросить что-нибудь про перчатки. Удобно ли? Почему он их носит? А он местный?

— А вы отсюда? — спросила Рей.

— Можно и так сказать, — уклончиво ответил Рен. — Живу неподалеку.

— О! — Рей оживилась. — А вы не знаете, где тут Тропа Отшельника? Это улица или…

— Это дорога, — ответил Рен. — Зачем тебе?

— Ну, получается, что я теперь там живу, — ответила Рей.

Рен посмотрел на нее внимательно.

— Ты купила дом Скайуокера? — спросил он, нахмурившись.

— Получила, — ответила Рей. — Вроде как по наследству, но мы не родственники. Так ты не подскажешь?

Рен молчал некоторое время. Он даже на Рей не глядел — уткнулся взглядом куда-то в лес. А потом сказал:

— Садись в машину. Я покажу.

Рей удивлённо вскинулась брови, но Рен больше ничего не сказал, а направился сразу к своей машине. А она поспешила к своей.

Как оказалось, съезд на Тропу Отшельника — узкую дорогу, петлявшую между деревьев, был совсем недалеко. Дальше ее провожатый не поехал, и даже не стал из машины вылезать.

— Поедешь по ней до самого конца, — сказал он, опустив стекло. — Дом Скайуокера был тут единственным. И не затягивай с ремонтом, опять застрянешь посреди леса.

— Спасибо, — ответила Рей. — Ты не представляешь, как ты мне помог. Даже вот ни капельки не представляешь.

— Это все нехватка воображения.

Выражение лица у Рена было таким каменным, что Рей не сразу поняла, что он шутит

— Ладно, надеюсь, я не сломаюсь по пути. — Она помахала рукой. — Пока!

Рен уже начал поднимать стекло, и Рей, запоздало сообразив, крикнула:

— Заходи в гости!

Рен не ответил. Стекло поднялось, и внедорожник газанул с места, разбрасывая камешки из-под колёс. А Рей отправилась в извилистый путь по Тропе Отшельника.

Дорога закончилась, перейдя в насыпную гравийку, в отличие от дороги — прямую, как стрела, и ведущую прямо к дому. Только вот самого дома видно не было за деревьями — Рей лишь разглядела кусочек крыши. Проехав под низко склоненными ветвями, она остановилась на небольшой площадке, поросшей травой прямо через гравий, и уставилась на дом. Больше всего он напоминал…

— Хижину, — сказала Рей вслух.

Беседовать ей было не с кем — кроме себя и Биби.

— Хижина в лесу, — добавила Рей и хихикнула.

На фотографиях дом выглядел иначе. Конечно, времени прошло немало, молоденькие деревья выросли вокруг, и никто их не срубал и не выкорчевывал, и краска облезла… Но почему-то Рей казалось, что раньше дом был не таким мрачным. Может, потому, что он был жилым.

Достав из бардачка мятый желтый конверт с ключами, Рей вылезла и пошла осматривать свою новую — и единственную, не считая машины, собственность.

Дом перешел ей по наследству от Люка Скайуокера. Они не были родственниками, но Рей с полной уверенностью могла назвать Скайуокера другом, хотя они никогда не виделись. Они переписывались.

Это была какая-то программа, вроде помощи детям, когда, помимо опекунов, им могли помогать добровольцы. Подарки слать на Рождество, открытки. Ну, такое. Однако Скайуокер слал не только открытки. Он слал письма, присылал книги, а иногда и вещи — если Рей просила (но она делала это нечасто, и одной из причин было то, что она не хотела навязываться). Он много путешествовал и отовсюду присылал фотографии с подписями: где это, что это, как туда добраться, рассказывал интересные истории. Рей сначала клеила их на стену, но когда опекун, напившись, сорвал все и изорвал, завела себе отдельную тетрадь, которую прятала в тайник. И письма она тоже хранила — их переписка занимала целую коробку. Люк считал, что написанное от руки всегда дороже, и Рей была с ним полностью согласна. Она мечтала, что когда вырастет, то обязательно встретится с ним и побывает в каждом месте, в котором побывал он.

Платт терпеть не мог Скайуокера. Называл его педофилом, говорил, что очень скоро Скайуокер захочет встретиться с Рей «наедине». Но это была чушь. Скайуокер никогда не пытался навязать ей встречу — а вот Рей очень хотела встретиться с ним. Когда она поступила в колледж и готовилась съехать от Платта навсегда, Скайуокер прямо спросил в письме, нужны ли ей деньги. Рей ответила, что была бы рада, если они увидятся на каникулах — или, хотя бы, увидеть его на вручении дипломов в школе.

Приехать Люк не смог, но пообещал, что они встретятся следующим летом.

А зимой с Рей созвонился его поверенный и сообщил, что Люк умер и завещал ей свой дом.

Хижина — то есть дом — была одноэтажной, с каменным основанием. Внутри было три просторных комнаты, кухня с печкой-буржуйкой, маленькая ванная комната и кладовка. Электричество было, вода закачивалась с помощью электрического насоса, а на случай, если он откажет, был еще старинный ручной. Проводка была в аховом состоянии, трубы проржавели — весь дом требовал ремонта, если не капитального, то косметического, а денег у Рей не было. Пока она ехала сюда, она еще надеялась, что сможет продать дом и переехать поближе к колледжу, но все больше убеждалась, что вряд ли кто-то решит переехать в такую глушь.

Но попытка не пытка, и объявление о продаже она выставит все равно. А пока…

А пока Рей открыла все окна, чтобы впустить в дом свежий воздух, перетаскала вещи из багажника и торжественно внесла в дом переноску с котом. Открыв ее, Рей подождала, пока Биби выйдет, принюхиваясь. В этом доме наверняка должны быть мыши, а если нет — то точно будут в лесу. Биби должно тут понравиться.

Кот не выглядел недовольным. Он обнюхал коробки, убедился в наличии знакомых запахов и пошел исследовать дом и его окрестности, высоко задрав хвост.

— Похоже, это наш новый дом, Бибс, — заметила Рей.

Она уперла руки в бока и осмотрелась.

— Знаешь, — добавила она, — мне здесь почти нравится.

***

Городок и впрямь был крошечным. Когда Рей доехала до станции техобслуживания, оставила там свою престарелую «ласточку», чтобы ее подлатали, и отправилась погулять, то она быстро в этом убедилась.

Всего пять улиц: Главная, а также Первая, Вторая, Третья и Четвертая, пересекающие ее под прямыми углами. Из магазинов — вездесущий «Хардингс», местный магазинчик продуктов и бакалеи, деливший помещение с крошечным кафе, магазин охотничьих и рыбацких принадлежностей и хозяйственный. Они располагались на Мэйн стрит в рядок, поэтому Рей могла без особых проблем обойти их все. Начать она решила с продуктового: неплохо было бы запастись чем-то посущественней консервов и крекеров, да и Биби был нужен корм. 

Магазинчик был темным, окна в нем давно не мыли, а витрина, похоже, не менялась с восьмидесятых. За прилавком никого не было, а значительная часть товаров располагалась не на полках в зале, а за стойкой, в ящиках и коробах: овощи, специи, сухофрукты и ягоды на развес. Та часть, что была отведена под кафе, была пуста. На старом выцветшем плакате красовался ненатурально выглядящий рожок мороженного и улыбающийся малец.

Рей огляделась. Подхватив корзину, она быстро прошлась вдоль полок, выбирая необходимое, а когда вновь повернулась к стойке, то увидела, что за кассой стоит немолодая женщина. Она была такого маленького роста, что с другой точки обзора ее было тяжело увидеть: закрывали коробки с жвачкой и конфетами. Увидев, что Рей на нее смотрит, старушка помахала ей.

— Привет, милая, — старушка поправила огромные очки и улыбнулась Рей по-лягушачьи широким ртом. — Я раньше тебя здесь не видела.

— Я недавно переехала, — пояснила Рей. Подойдя к стойке, она стала выгружать на прилавок покупки. — Живу на Тропе Отшельника.

— А, дом Скайуокера, — старушка покивала. — Не знала, что его выставляли на продажу.

— Он как бы по наследству мне достался, — ответила Рей. — Я Рей Ниима.

— Акцент у тебя интересный, — заметила старушка. — Ненашенский… А я Маз Каната, можешь звать меня просто Маз или мэм, как тебе будет угодно.

То, как Каната держала себя, не давало ни единого намека на то, что она потерпит, если кто-то младше нее назовет ее Маз.

— Да, мэм, — улыбнулась Рей. — Я из Аризоны. Скажите, а крупы у вас есть? Мне бы рис.

— И как это Люка занесло в Аризону? — Маз повернулась к полкам, ища на них рис. — Он, конечно, любитель был поездить, но чтоб в Аризону…

— Мы с ним переписывались, — объяснила Рей. — Он… помогал мне всяким. Я сирота.

— А, — Маз вернулась к прилавку и снова закивала. — Тогда понятно. Он сам не свой был после гибели дочки, а ты так на нее похожа, просто удивительно! Еще когда вошла, я подумала: Боже мой, Кира Скайуокер, как живая! Бывает же такое!

— У него была дочь? — спросила Рей.

Люк никогда, ни единым словом не обмолвился о том, что у него была дочь. Он писал, что был женат когда-то, но о детях не упоминал, а Рей и не спрашивала.

— Да, я же говорю — Кира. Бедная душа. Должно быть, она была лет на пять тебя старше, несчастное дитя. Люк носился с ней, как с хрустальной, — Маз вздохнула. — Но не уберег. Ты список покупок-то дай, так проще будет.

— Что случилось? — выдавила Рей, без возражений протягивая ей список.

— Несчастный случай, так нам сказали, — Маз покачала головой, всматриваясь в почерк Рей и начала выкладывать продукты по списку, которые лежали на полках за ее спиной. — Но я тебе так скажу — это было убийство, самое настоящее. Люк после смерти дочери был сам не свой. Это было… Да, десять лет тому назад.

Рей опустила глаза. Десять лет тому назад она получила первое письмо от Люка Скайуокера. И продолжала получать их до самой его смерти. Получается, что Люк начал писать ей потому, что она была похожа на его умершую дочь?

Рей ощутила странное чувство: она вроде бы и была расстроена, и вроде бы нет. Она сердилась, что Люк не рассказал ей о Кире, и чувствовала какое-то подобие ревности, хотя это было очень глупо, потому что она привыкла считать себя _его_ ребенком. Но в то же время, Рей было очень жаль его, а какая-то ее часть эгоистично была рада тому, что Кира Скайуокер погибла. Ведь не случись этого — и в жизни Рей не случился бы Люк Скайуокер.

— …а вообще Тропа Отшельника — место хорошее, только комаров там тьма, не приведи Господь самой там поселиться. Болота рядом совсем, но Люк отличное место для дома выбрал, на скалистом выступе, так что далеко в лес одна не ходи, зайдешь в трясину и не заметишь.

Рей с трудом заставила себя вслушаться в болтовню Маз. Она легко переключилась на новую тему, будто не вздыхала только что над безвременно почившей Кирой Скайуокер.

— Хлеб лучше брать у нас, он всегда свежий, заказываю его в пекарне на Уиллоу-лэйн, это к северу, городок зовется Блэк-Крик, на полпути к Миллберну. А вот кошачьего корма не держим, милая, лично я своих котов кормлю натуральным. А как они любят куриные лапы!.. Всегда, когда курам голову рублю, сидят рядком, ждут пока…

Маз осеклась, глядя куда-то мимо Рей в окно.

— Пока что? — осторожно спросила Рей, но Маз ее не слушала.

Обернувшись, Рей увидела уже знакомый черный внедорожник, неторопливо катящий по улице.

— Опять он, — глаза Маз неотрывно следили за проехавшим внедорожником. — Нет, ты посмотри! Совсем стыда нет, разъезжает как у себя дома!

— Что-то не так? — спросила Рей. — Этот парень на внедорожнике… У меня машина сломалась, и он помог мне. И дорогу указал.

— Очень мило, — сухо сказала Маз. — Мой тебе совет — ограничь свое общение с ним на этом.

— Почему? — спросила Рей.

Маз вздохнула, а потом заорала так, что у Рей заложило уши, а огромное стекло в витрине задрожало:

— ФИНН!

Из подсобки донесся шум, будто что-то уронили, и на пороге вырос чернокожий парень, совершенно не обескураженный этим воплем.

— Да, мэм?

— Обслужи девушку, — ответила Маз.

Пока Финн пробивал покупки, она вышла из магазина и уставилась вслед уехавшему внедорожнику.

— А что не так с тем парнем? — спросила Рей у Финна. — Ездит на черном внедорожнике, представился как Рен…

— Рен? — уточнил Финн. — Его зовут Бен Соло. Он псих. Говорят, убил свою двоюродную сестру, но его мать занесла мзду суду присяжных и его оправдали.

— Правда? — тихо спросила Рей.

— Истинно так, — так же тихо ответил Финн. — А недавно дядя его преставился, так почти все уверены, что тоже Соло виноват. Они не ладили, а этому ненормальному бы сталось добить старика…

— Пошушукались?

У Маз Канаты был удивительный голос. Он будто ввинчивался в мозг, минуя уши и заставляя резонировать череп. Как она подошла к ним Рей не заметила. Финн тоже, но ему загораживала вид витрина.

— Нет, мэм, — бодро откликнулся Финн.

— Не связывайся с Соло, — сказала Маз, обращаясь к Рей. — Хватит и того, что ты въехала в дом Скайуокера, царствие ему небесное, — Маз вздохнула. — Я ведь сказала, что ты на нее похожа?

— На кого? — спросила Рей, опешив от резкой перемены тона разговора. — На Киру?

— Да, — Маз снова вздохнула. — Не уберег ее Люк, не смог. А ты помни это, и дверь незнакомцам не открывай, телефон держи поближе и вообще, заведи-ка себе ружье. У нас тут и медведи ходят, не только Бен Соло. Хотя лучше бы десять медведей, чем он один. Медведя хоть пристрелить можно.

Рей на автомате забрала пакет с продуктами и поблагодарила Финна и Маз, пребывая в некоторой прострации от этой отповеди. Постепенно до нее дошло, что убитая двоюродная сестра и Кира Скайуокер — один человек.

Выйдя на улицу, Рей направилась было к «Хардингс», но потом остановилась. У нее мелькнула мысль, расспросить Маз еще, но когда она обернулась, то увидела, что и Финн, и Маз Каната рассматривают ее сквозь запыленное стекло витрины. Стоило Рей заметить их, они тут же исчезли в магазинчике.

***

Вечером, разложив самые важные вещи по местам, а большую часть оставив в коробках, Рей вышла на крыльцо, чтобы созвониться с По. Он был ее сокурсником и предыдущим владельцем машины и Биби. Только, в отличие от Рей, на лето ему выбили стажировку, куда он с радостью укатил, вручив своего кота Рей и наказав его не перекармливать. Связь в этом месте лучше всего описывалась словом «никакая», но на крыльце было некое волшебное местечко, где индикатор показывал аж два деления вместо нуля. Усевшись на старые, облезлые доски веранды, Рей скрестила ноги и задрала голову, рассматривая небо над домом. Оно было светлым и высоким, а в лесу уже час как царили настоящие сумерки. Из болотистой низины за домом поднимался туман, там квакали лягушки, а в лесу ухали совы. Изредка на фоне неба проносился силуэт летучей мыши, под верандой стрекотали сверчки, а воздух постепенно наполнялся звоном кровососущей эскадрильи.

Наконец По ответил, и Рей тут же поторопилась ему обо всем рассказать — конечно не забыв отчитаться о самочувствии Биби.

— Тот мужик, он, конечно, странный, но он не показался мне злым. — Рей шлепнула себя по ноге, сгоняя комара. Местные кровососы начисто игнорировали обычные спреи и крема, впиваясь слету и насквозь прокусывая джинсы. — Даже в чем-то милым. Он мне помог.

— Тед Банди тоже был очень милым парнем, — возразил По. — И местные знают этого Бена Соло подольше чем ты.

— Ты думаешь, он в самом деле убил свою кузину?

— Как тебе сказать, — По вздохнул. — Даже если и не убил, и его оправдали, все равно ведь было что-то? Не связывайся с ним.

У Рей была одна неприятная черта, о которой она знала, и которую тщетно пыталась изжить, но изъяны такого рода обычно не поддаются логике. Если кто-то говорил Рей чего-то не делать, она поступала совершенно наоборот. Даже если она сама себя убеждала, что совет, который ей дали, был вполне разумен, через некоторое время Рей ловила себя на том, что делает все наперекор советчику.

— Я постараюсь, — честно сказала Рей. — Но ничего не могу обещать. В конце концов, я пригласила его в гости.

— ЧТО?!

От вопля По даже комары ненадолго разлетелись, а Рей переложила телефон к другому уху и поморщилась.

— Я не думаю, что он примет это приглашение. Это был жест вежливости.

— Ну что ты за человек! — простонал По. — Стоило тебе вырваться из-под моего крыла, как сразу же наткнулась на маньяка.

— Он не маньяк.

— А вот это как раз неважно!

Рей вздохнула и закатила глаза.

— Мне завтра рано вставать и отмывать вековую пыль, — сказала она. — Так что, если ты ничего не хочешь рассказать мне о стажировке, я желаю тебе спокойной ночи.

— Я скину тебе фотографии.

— У меня интернет почти не тянет.

— Тогда письменный отчет, — По вздохнул. — Не влипай в неприятности, хорошо?

— Обязательно, братишка, обязательно, — пообещала Рей. — Спи крепко. Никаких девчонок. И мальчишек. И котов.

— Конечно, мама.

Закончив разговор, Рей торопливо забежала в дом, отмахиваясь от комаров. Она проверила закрыты ли окна и двери и улеглась на старую кровать с никелированной спинкой и пружинным матрасом. Биби рыскал где-то по дому: она слышала, как он играет с чем-то, прыгая между коробок.

— И кто сказал, что кошки ходят тихо, — пробормотала Рей и натянула одеяло на плечи.


	2. "Аризона" отправляется на прогулку

_«По, ты веришь в привидения?»_

Рей отправила сообщение, подождала, пока появится подтверждение, что оно дошло до адресата, и вернулась в дом. Биби терся об ее ноги, выпрашивая еду и мешая пройти, и Рей мягко отпихнула его ногой. У нее были дела поважнее. Пробки снова сгорели. В четвертый раз за эту неделю.

В первые два раза Рей справилась сама: что тут сложного, просто поменять их — правда проблемой стало найти подходящие в магазинах, потому что те, что были нужны Рей, почти нигде не продавались. На третий она решила, что дело в проводке, и вызвала электрика, прикидывая в уме, что останется в ее кошельке после его прихода. Электрик сказал, что проводка тут, конечно, дерьмо собачье, но она бы сгорела раньше предохранителей. И посоветовал проверять пробки в магазине после покупки.

Рей так и сделала — и вот опять, сгоревшие пробки. Будто ночью или в ее отсутствие в доме буйствовал злой дух, включавший одновременно чайник и стиральную машину, и обогреватель еще приносил. Рей вкрутила в гнезда последнюю пару и вздохнула.

— Скоро я перейду на свечи и буржуйку, — недовольно сказала она и подкинула неисправный предохранитель на ладони. — Эй, Бибс, тебе не кажется, что мы покупали предохранители белого цвета?

Эти были черными. Но, честно говоря, за последние несколько дней Рей пришлось переделать столько дел, что она уже плохо помнила, что и какого цвета было.

Были и другие причины для беспокойства. Рей привыкла к порядку, всегда убирала вещи в шкафы и на закрытые полки и помнила, что где лежит. Отчасти потому, что Биби любил лазить по всем открытым поверхностям. Отчасти потому, что когда Рей жила с Ункаром Платтом, он совал нос всюду, если вдруг его что-то интересовало. Запоминать положение вещей было единственным способом узнать, не рылся ли он в них.

И теперь Рей казалось, что кто-то был у нее дома. Она уезжала несколько раз, в основном днем: в магазин, в соседний город. Дом выглядел нетронутым. На замках не было царапин, все окна были закрыты, и ничего не пропало, но у Рей было ощущение, будто ее вещи трогали: чуть-чуть сдвинут с места ноутбук, не в том порядке стоят бутылки с молоком и соусами в холодильнике… Рей списывала это на общую нервозность, ведь переезд отнял силы, денег было в обрез, да еще некоторые горожане… смущали. 

Оказывается, Люка Скайуокера тут знали все и относились к нему неоднозначно: с одной стороны он был достойным человеком, в одиночку воспитывающим дочь после развода, с другой — сумасшедшим, который промотал состояние отца, мотаясь по свету. Маз, в чей магазин Рей заходила лишь по большой необходимости, обмолвилась (точнее, Рей ухватила эту информацию из нескончаемого потока доисторических новостей, выдаваемых Маз на-гора), что, мол, если от мужчины уходит жена — это дело гиблое. Какой же он мужчина после этого? Рей от нечего делать пыталась понять, что возмущало болтливую старушку больше: «транжирство» или уход жены. Вроде бы та пила, но по словам Маз «знала меру». Интересно, а про Ункара бы она тоже так сказала? Он-то знал меру, и на работе о нем плохого слова не говорили, зато дома мог разойтись вовсю.

В общем, как относились к Скайуокеру, Рей так и не разобралась. Жалели — это точно.

Еще Рей выставила дом на продажу. Это был ее первый опыт в такого рода делах, и она провозилась очень долго, потому что нужна была тьма тьмущая всяких документов, и она провела целый вечер, сортируя всю имеющуюся у нее документацию и ища нужные. Звонков пока не было. Просмотров объявления — тоже, но Рей не унывала. Лето только началось, и пускай она не нежилась на калифорнийском пляже, но на северо-западе они тоже были — пляжи. И если машина не сломается, Рей их обязательно посетит.

Поэтому, более-менее разобравшись с делами насущными, Рей запланировала небольшую поездку по местным достопримечательностям. Должны же путешествия с чего-то начинаться?

Следовало ожидать, что судьбе на ее планы наплевать.

Покормив Биби, Рей вышла на крыльцо, чтобы проверить, не пришел ли ответ.

_«Че, у тя там Каспер цепями гремит? XD»_

_«Это Кентервильское привидение гремело цепями, балда! У меня пробки постоянно перегорают!»_

По набирал ответ, и Рей присела на ступеньки, дожидаясь. И услышав гул мотора и хруст гравия под шинами, с недоумением уставилась на дорогу. Впрочем, у нее были мысли, кто это мог быть, и когда она увидела притормозивший у съезда перед домом черный внедорожник, то быстро набрала:

_«По ко мне приехал тот чувау»_

Сжав телефон в руке, Рей поднялась на ноги. По спине забегали мурашки. Рен вылез, хлопнув дверью, и Рей чуть не вздрогнула — таким громким показался ей этот звук.

— Привет! — поспешно сказала она. — Какими судьбами?

Рен уставился на нее тяжелым взглядом, не моргая. Как змея.

— Ты меня приглашала, — ответил он после паузы. — Решил проверить, нормально ли все.

— Да, все отлично, — Рей махнула рукой. — Пробки только перегорают, но это ерунда. Справлюсь.

— Помощь не нужна? — уточнил Рен.

— Нет, нет, спасибо, — Рей неловко рассмеялась, но быстро замолчала, поняв, как искусственно звучит ее смех. — А, э-э-эм, как у тебя дела?

— Нормально, — ответил Рен.

Он двинулся вперед, и Рей тут же торопливо отступила на шаг. Рен заметил это и тоже остановился.

— Работаю. А ты, я так понимаю, уже познакомилась с кем-то из местных?

— Да, с Маз Каната. И с парнем, который у нее работает. И с продавцом в магазине товаров для дома, — быстро перечислила Рей. — Они все знают, где я живу.

— Рад за тебя, — сухо уронил Рен. — Раз все в порядке, думаю, я могу ехать.

Он повернулся к Рей, намереваясь сесть в машину, и Рей ощутила себя очень глупо. Она повела себя как идиотка, определенно обидела его — из-за чего? Из-за слухов! Ей стало неудобно, и она громко спросила:

— Не хочешь зайти?

Ее телефон завибрировал.

Рен остановился и посмотрел на нее через плечо.

— У меня есть «солнечный чай», — продолжила Рей. — Правда нечего к нему предложить, но я сама собирала травы для него.

По правде сказать, из трав Рей знала только шалфей и ромашку, и не была уверена, можно ли заваривать последнюю.

Рен смотрел на нее с мрачным подозрением во взгляде.

— Если ты не занят, — добавила Рей тише.

— Отнюдь, — ответил Рен. — Но мне бы не хотелось причинять тебе неудобства. Ты знаешь, такое бывает, когда приглашаешь убийцу на чай.

— А ты убийца? — Рей хотела, чтобы это прозвучало как шутка, но ее голос вдруг охрип.

— Ты слышала, что говорят в городе. — Рен повернулся к ней и сложил руки на груди. Его черная кожаная куртка скрипнула.

— Ты не ответил. — Рей сглотнула и продолжила: — И почему ты не сказал, что знал Скайуокера? Что ты его родственник.

— Я подумал, что тебе это будет... неприятно. Ведь рано или поздно ты бы выяснила, что про меня говорят. — Рен продолжал смотреть на нее, не мигая.

— Это правда? — спросила Рей.

— Я пальцем не притронулся ни к сестре, ни к дяде, — ответил Рен ровно. — Твое дело — верить мне или нет.

Рей покрепче сжала телефон, будто он мог вдруг отрастить крылья, вырваться из ее пальцев и улететь, и ответила:

— Тогда я тебе верю — раз _ты_ так говоришь. Идем. И осторожней с Биби, он линяет.

Ей было страшно поворачиваться к Рену спиной, но Рей заставила себя сделать это. Часть ее боялась, что он пойдет за ней (набросится и убьет!), а часть — что он уедет, проигнорировав ее приглашение. Она услышала, как хлопнула дверь машины, и обернулась. Рен достал с заднего сиденья бумажный пакет, судя по логотипу — из той самой пекарни, которую расхваливала Маз Каната.

Пока она возвращалась в дом, пока она включала чайник и с преувеличенным вниманием искала чашки на полке, Рей не покидала мысль: не совершает ли она ошибку (смертельную!), впуская Бена Соло домой? А вдруг он действительно убийца?

«С другой стороны, — подумала Рей, достав чашки и застыв с ними в руках — ее взгляд приковал маленький жучок, ползущий по дверце шкафчика, — разве мое согласие или несогласие имело бы силу, если бы он захотел меня убить?»

Бен Соло мог с одного удара вынести хлипкую дверь, которой Рей отгораживалась от леса. Так что если он и планировал ее убить, то вряд ли Рей могла помешать ему, просто сказав «Не приходи сюда больше».

А если он был не убийцей, а просто оболганным человеком, она могла его этим обидеть, причем совершенно несправедливо.

Поэтому Рей приняла решение: чай, вежливый разговор и прощание. Никаких приглашений, улыбок шире, чем предписывала вежливость и все такое прочее. Она не верит всему подряд, но и в друзья подозрительным мужикам набиваться не собирается!

Услышав шаги по скрипучему полу, Рей не сдержалась и резко обернулась. А потом, мысленно обругав себя, аккуратно поставила кружки на столешницу и повернулась, чтобы взять с подоконника кувшин с чаем.

— Присаживайся, — сказала она и бросила на Рена быстрый взгляд.

Он стоял в дверях, с сомнением оглядывался, будто еще не решил, заходить или нет. Заметив, что Рей смотрит на него, Рен медленно прошел внутрь, поставил пакет на стол и уселся на скрипнувший стул.

Рей разлила чай по чашкам, поставила их на стол и уселась сама, не сводя взгляда с рук Рена, затянутых в черные кожаные перчатки. Хоть на улице было и не жарко, в перчатках наверняка было неудобно, зачем они ему? Она никогда не была фанаткой этих парней в псевдо-байкерских прикидах. Они бряцали своими цепями и «казаками», скрипели черной кожей и, похоже, считали себя очень крутыми. А вот Рей нет. Нафиг нужны эти кожаные куртки и перчатки, если ты не ездишь на байке? Еще бы шлем на себя напялил, да так и ходил. Наверняка Рен из таких же выпендрежников. Образ плохого парня, все такое… Не-а, Рей не из тех, кто на такое ведется.

— Как дом? — спросил Рен.

Рей вздрогнула.

— Неплохо, — ответила она.

— Да? — Рен недоверчиво хмыкнул.

— Так себе, — призналась Рей. — С электричеством проблемы да и… — она покачала головой.

— Это не лучшее место, чтобы осесть, — заметил Рен.

— Я не собираюсь тут… оседать, — ответила Рей. — Я надеюсь, что его кто-нибудь купит. А осенью я уеду учиться.

— Ясно, — негромко ответил Рен.

Он отхлебнул чая, и Рей как зачарованная проследила за тем, как длинные пальцы сжали керамическую ручку, и черная прошитая кожа чуть скрипнула. Ей захотелось тряхнуть головой, чтобы отогнать наваждение, и Рей нервно отхлебнула чаю.

Биби пришел на шум и принялся тереться об ее ноги.

Было очень тихо.

— В пакете пирог, — заметил Рен.

— Спасибо, — Рей тут же встала, достав пирог, чтобы разрезать его.

Взяв нож, она почувствовала себя будто под прицелом. Будто Рен ждал, что она сейчас станет размахивать им и требовать, чтобы он ушел — Рей чувствовала на себе его взгляд.

— Значит, ты знала Скайуокера, — заметил Рен.

— Выходит, что не очень близко, — ответила Рей честно. Она вернулась за стол, поставив на него пластиковую тарелку с пирогом. — Он никогда не говорил, что у него была дочь. Для меня он был просто другом по переписке. Очень хорошим другом.

— У всех есть свои секреты, — сказал Рен. — Нельзя винить его за это. Ему было тяжело.

«А тебе?» — вертелся на языке у Рей вопрос, и она прикусила губу, чтобы не ляпнуть чего-нибудь.

— Как она погибла? — осторожно спросила Рей.

— Несчастный случай, — коротко ответил Рен.

Рей кивнула и снова поднесла кружку ко рту. Оказалось, что чай в ней закончился. Рей встала, чтобы налить еще, и Рен неожиданно продолжил.

— Кира была… необыкновенной, — сказал он. Рей заметила, что слова давались ему с трудом. — Такие, как она, приходят в наш мир очень редко, люди, наполненные бесконечной добротой и светом. Вот какой она была.

— Мне жаль, — сказала Рей. Она чувствовала, что должна сказать что-то еще или сделать, но не знала, что, и нервно сцепила пальцы в замок. Подойти и похлопать Рена по плечу? Непохоже, чтобы он в самом деле был причастен к смерти Киры, но что-то смущало Рей. Что-то смущало ее в целом: в этом доме, в этом городе, в этой истории. Слишком многого она не знала, и слишком многого недоговаривали.

И когда Рей уже почти решилась добавить что-то к словам сочувствия, Рен отодвинул чашку и встал.

— Спасибо за чай, — сказал он. — Мне пора.

— Но ты даже не попробовал пирог, — слабо сказала Рей. То, как Рен двигался, производило на нее почти гипнотическое действие. И она все еще не была уверена, что он не собирается ее убить.

— Я и так знаю, насколько он хорош. Если… — Рен замолчал, но все же продолжил: — Если будет нужна моя помощь, я живу на Касл-лэйн, это в паре миль отсюда, если идти напрямик через лес.

Он взглянул Рей прямо в глаза и добавил:

— Но через лес я ходить тебе не советую, легко заблудиться.

— Так как же мне попросить помощи? — спросила Рей.

Рен огляделся, подошел к холодильнику, на котором висел магнит — блокнот для заметок и карандаш на веревочке. Взяв карандаш, который казался крошечным в его огромных руках, Рен аккуратно вывел свой номер на листе бумаги.

— На самый крайний случай, — сказал он. — Удачи, Рей.

— Тебе тоже, — тихо отозвалась Рей, когда он уже был в дверях.

Рен не обернулся, и когда за ним закрылась дверь, Рей вздохнула и опустилась на стул. Какая странная встреча! Рен будто проверял ее! А как он осматривался… словно давно тут не был.

Рей встала со стула и подошла к окну, чтобы проверить, уехал ли Рен. Внедорожника не было, и Рей вышла наружу, прислушиваясь к звукам леса. Телефон снова завибрировал. Взяв его, Рей увидела с десяток сообщений от По.

_Я боюсь, имя твоего призрака — Хреновая Проводка)))))_

_Какой чувак?_

_К тебе приехал тот маньяк?_

_Выставь его! Вызови копов!_

_Рей!_

_Все в порядке?_

_Я вызову копов сам! Я уже набираю 911!_

_Я не знаю, где ты живешь, но я уже выяснил, как зовут вашего шерифа!_

_Рей, ответь, это не смешно_

Вздохнув, Рей набрала ответ:

_«Я жива. Он уехал. Приезжал справиться о том, как я устроилась»_.

Подумав, она добавила:

_«У меня тут плохая связь, балда, сообщения доходят не сразу!»_

_«Слава богу, я думал он уже тебя расчленяет!»_ — был ответ По.

Рей хихикнула и ответила:

_«А ты не думал, что это он может с тобой переписываться?»_

_«Твой любимый фильм?»_ — спросил По.

_«Звездные войны»_, — написала Рей.

_«Ладно, верю»_.

«_Он нормальный_, — написала Рей. — _Странный немного, но не убийца. Даже можно сказать симпатичный_».

«_Джеффри Дамер тоже был симпатичный. Ты плохо разбираешься в людях, живешь в лесу, и рядом бродят подозрительные типы. Тебя пора спасать_».

«_Всего один тип_», — Рей улыбнулась и спрятала телефон в карман.

Может быть, слухи врут. Может, Бен Соло просто жертва слухов. Поэтому он такой странный. Кто бы не стал на его месте?

***

В следующий визит в магазин Канаты Рей повезло — хозяйки не было, и за стойкой стоял Финн. Рей решила воспользоваться этим, чтобы разузнать о Бене Соло побольше. Попросив достать с полки какую-то ерунду, Рей заметила, как бы невзначай:

— А мне он не показался таким уж страшным. Я имею в виду Бен Соло.

— Много ты знаешь! — фыркнул Финн. Вернувшись к прилавку, он выложил на него товар. — С тебя семьдесят центов.

Рей полезла в карман за мелочью.

— По мне, — сказала она, — он просто выглядит одним из тех выпендрежников, которые косят под «Ангелов Ада».

— Рей, — серьезно сказал Финн. — Он — серьезная проблема. Даже если он будет выглядеть как гребанный клоун, не недооценивай его.

Рей удивленно вскинула брови.

— Ты видела эти его перчатки, да? И что он их не снимает тоже заметила? — Финн наклонился к Рей и доверительно сообщил: — Это чтобы отпечатков не оставлять. Я серьезно. С тех пор, как он вернулся в город, никто не видел его без них. Наверняка вершит свои грязные делишки…

— Какие грязные делишки? — спросила Рей.

— А какие грязные делишки должны вершить такие парни, как он? В своей тюряге наверняка завел всякие связи. Никто же не знает, чем он зарабатывает на жизнь. Все только видят его, когда он колесит на своем тарантасе. Может, он контрабандист. Или наркотики перевозит. Все может быть.

Рей удивленно захлопала ресницами, пытаясь изобразить наивное выражение лица. 

— Что, совсем никто ничего не знает? — спросила она.

— Почему же никто? — удивился Финн. — Все знают.

— Все знают, что он занимается чем-то незаконным, и никто не обратился в полицию? — уточнила Рей.

— Шериф Андор не хочет этим заниматься, — Финн махнул рукой. — Говорит, что Соло даже правил не нарушает, и брать его не за что.

— Раз шериф так говорит, может и правда не за что?

— Но он же убийца! Это все знают, — ответил Финн.

— Откуда? — спросила Рей.

— Весь город тогда от слухов гудел, — сказал Финн. — Я помню, как в школе мы пугали друг друга, что Бен Соло охотится на людей на болотах. Когда старый Лор Сан Текка пропал там, мы были уверены, что это дело рук Соло.

— И? — спросила Рей.

— Лор Сан Теку разбил удар, — неохотно признал Финн. — Его потом нашли. Но, — добавил он со значением, — кто-то довел его до этого! Он был бодрым, вел у нас географию, ходил в походы. Таких людей удары просто так не разбивают.

— Понятно, — сказала Рей.

— А еще говорят, что неупокоенный дух Киры Скайуокер бродит по дому, — добавил Финн. И тут же исправился: — Но это точно ерунда. С домом все нормально.

Рей подозрительно прищурилась.

— Это вы тоже в школе обсуждали?

Финн уже сподобился ответить, и даже открыл рот, но увидев что-то в окне, помрачнел.

— Помяни черта, — заметил он и кивком указал за спину Рей.

Она обернулась, и увидела притормозивший возле магазина внедорожник Рена.

— Часто он к вам заходит? — спросила Рей.

— Раз в столетие, — Финн нервно вздохнул. — Вот черт, у меня ведь даже повода нет отказаться его обслуживать.

Рей перегнулась через прилавок и наклонилась к Финну.

— Так обслужи его, — сказала она. — Ничего с тобой не случится.

— Ага, конечно, — буркнул Финн.

Зазвенел колокольчик на открывшейся двери, и Рей обернулась.

— Привет, — сказала она, обращаясь к вошедшему Рену, но ее голос прозвучал тихо и как-то неуместно.

Финн не поздоровался, упрямо глядя куда-то мимо Рена. Рей отступила в сторону, пропуская того к стойке, и он тяжело оперся на нее, глядя на Финна почти в упор. Кожа куртки скрипнула.

— Зеленого чая, — сказал Рен, и у Рей мороз по коже пошел от его тона. — Унций десять, не больше.

Звучало так, будто Рен зачитывает обвинение, а не просит чая на развес.

— Какого именно? — спросил Финн. — У нас есть цейлонский, китайский, японский…

— Китайский. "Черный дракон".

Финн беспрекословно подчинился. Он достал бумажный пакет, всыпал в него чая, взвесил и запечатал. Рей молча то следила за ним, то переводила взгляд на Рена. Тот тоже не отрывал от Финна мрачного взгляда.

— С вас три доллара двадцать центов.

Рен достал из кармана смятую купюру, выложил ее на стойку и придавил пальцем.

— Сдачи не надо.

— Конфет, сэр? — предложил Финн.

Голос у него дрогнул.

— Нет, спасибо, я и так сладкий, — ответил Рен низким голосом.

Одним быстрым жестом он сграбастал пакет и выпрямился. Финн вздрогнул. Рен медленно повернулся, кивнул Рей и направился к выходу. Когда дверь закрылась за ним, Финн со вздохом облегчения оперся о прилавок и уткнулся в скрещенные руки лбом.

— Это было пугающе, — признала Рей.

Теперь ей было очевидно, что местным _есть за что_ недолюбливать Бена Соло.

— Гребаный криповый урод, — глухо сказал Финн. Подняв голову, он посмотрел на Рей.

— Это ведь из-за того, что ты сюда зашла, — неожиданно сказал он.

— В смысле? — спросила Рей. — Причем тут я?

— Твоя машина снаружи, — Финн кивнул в сторону окна. — Он ее увидел.

— Звучит, будто я виновата, что он сюда зашел! — сердито сказала Рей.

— Нет. Нет, нет. Это все из-за того, что ты похожа на Киру, — сказал Финн. — Поэтому он вьется рядом. Будь осторожна. И, все-таки, купи ружье.

***

Слова Финна подстегнули ее интерес. Рей не считала, что Бен Соло зашел в магазин из-за нее, как и не считала, что он «вьется рядом». Но она не знала, как выглядела Кира Скайуокер, и ей очень хотелось узнать. Рассудив, что школа в Джакку всего одна, и скорее всего Кира посещала ее, и там могли остаться ее фотографии, Рей направилась прямо туда.

Школьный двор по летнему времени был почти пуст, парочка учеников, посещающих летнюю отработку, сидели на площадке, смеясь над чем-то, мужчина в рабочем комбинезоне равнял газон. Школа тут была объединенная: младшая, средняя и старшая в одном старом приземистом здании, где холл был увешан портретами известных учеников и прочих заслуженных личностей. Рей задержалась там ненадолго, рассматривая фотографии — вдруг она встретит Киру на одной из них? Но ее там не оказалось.

Пройдя пустынными полутемными коридорами и спросив дорогу у хмурого старшеклассника, Рей наконец отыскала кабинет директора. Она постучала, надеясь, что директор Холдо (так было написано на золоченой табличке) на месте, и, услышав в ответ: «Войдите», повернула ручку и заглянула внутрь.

Директор Холдо была импозантной женщиной, одетой в струящееся платье. Ее руки были украшены браслетами, а волосы выкрашены в лиловый цвет. Она не встала из-за стола, но поприветствовала Рей коротким кивком.

— Чем могу помочь? — спросила она. — Вы переводитесь к нам?

— Что? Нет. — Рей улыбнулась. — Я уже выпустилась. У меня к вам довольно необычный вопрос. Точнее просьба, — Рей сцепила пальцы в замок.

— Присядьте. — Директор указала на стул для посетителей, и Рей уселась туда, поблагодарив ее.

— Меня зовут Рей. Я недавно переехала сюда, — начала Рей. — И живу в доме Люка Скайуокера. И все, буквально — все, говорят, что я вылитая его дочь, Кира Скайуокер. Она давно умерла, и я не знала, где могу найти ее фото и сравнить, — Рей издала нервный смешок. Сейчас собственная идея казалась ей не самой лучшей. — Себя с ней. Я подумала, вдруг в школьном архиве могли сохраниться ее фотографии.

— Жаль вас разочаровывать, мисс…

— Ниима, — подсказала Рей.

— Кира Скайуокер не посещала нашу школу, за исключением самых младших классов. В девять лет ее перевели на домашнее обучение. Я хорошо помню ее, и могу сказать, мисс Ниима, что вы не слишком похожи.

— Да? — спросила Рей самую малость разочарованно.

Загадка Киры Скайуокер, так похожей на нее, пленила ее. Рей мерещилась в этом какая-то мистическая тайна, странная связь, скрывавшая нечто большее, чем случайное сходство. Ей в самом деле хотелось так думать.

— У вас похожий тип лица, — сказала мисс Холдо. — Высокие скулы и лоб, тяжелая челюсть…

Рей непроизвольно дотронулась до своего подбородка, нахмурившись. И вовсе у нее не тяжелая челюсть, а совершенно обычная!

— …бледная кожа и темные волосы. Да, загар у вас неплохой, а акцент выдает уроженку Аризоны, но ваш натуральный тип бледнее. Кира была схожего типажа. Она могла бы быть вашей дублершей, играй вы обе в кино, но несомненное сходство… — Холдо хмыкнула. — Оно в глазах смотрящего.

— То есть фотографий у вас нет, — подытожила Рей.

— Загляните в городскую библиотеку, — посоветовала Холдо. — О смерти Киры много писали в местной газете. Там были ее фото. Не самого лучшего качества, но они помогут вам понять, так ли вы похожи.

— Спасибо, что уделили мне время. — Рей встала. — Я так и сделаю.

— Сейчас лето, мисс Ниима, у меня много свободного времени, — мисс Холдо улыбнулась. — Удачи вам в поисках.

Стояла самая середина дня, солнце припекало, монотонно стрекотала газонокосилка. Школьники уже ушли, когда Рей вышла из школы. Она шла к машине не торопясь, обдумывая услышанное. Новости породили какую-то странную вибрацию у нее в солнечном сплетении. Рей представляла себе дом Скайуокера, скрытый в лесу, девочку, так похожую на нее, проводящую там свои дни… Интересно, у нее были друзья? Кто ее учил — сам Люк? А ее мама, когда она ушла?

Ответов на эти вопросы у нее не было. Возможно, газета сможет их дать.

***

Все газеты уже давно были оцифрованы, и это было очень удобно. Библиотекарша показала ей, как пользоваться электронным архивом, а когда она поинтересовалась, зачем Рей ищет эту историю, и узнала, что Рей теперь живет в доме Скайуокера, то охнула и сказала:

— А я-то думала, кого ты мне напоминаешь!

Рей подождала, пока она уйдет, но ей казалось, что библиотекарша нет-нет, да и выглянет из-за монитора компьютера на своем столе и посмотрит на нее. Должно быть мысленно сравнивала Рей и Киру. Рей тоже собиралась этим заняться.

Ужасное происшествие случилось в январе. Из-за сильных снежных заносов скорая помощь не смогла быстро добраться до дома Скайуокера, и Кира Скайуокер умерла от потери крови. Раны были нанесены ей острым предметом — ножницами, чья фотография прилагалась к статье. Несмотря на то, что фото было черно-белым, как в старой хронике, и темные пятна на нем могли быть чем угодно, Рей замутило. В числе подозреваемых сразу попали отец и двоюродный брат, но обвинение с отца было снято почти сразу. Рей пришлось отлистать на десяток выпусков вперед — новость о смерти Киры Скайуокер была на главной странице на протяжении долгого времени, вытеснив даже новости о таинственных огнях над болотом на третью полосу, — но яснее эта история не стала. Местечковый журналист не скупился на кровавые описания и подробно обрисовал горе отца — двойное горе. Если верить статье, Кира училась дома, потому что была умственно отсталой. В статьях использовались две фотографии: одна портретная, где аккуратно причесанная и одетая в белую блузку Кира позировала фотографу. Она улыбалась и выглядела абсолютно нормальной. Вторая, помеченная как «фото из семейного архива», изображала Киру в домашней обстановке. Рей узнала комнату, несмотря на то, что мебель уже давно стояла иначе. Кира была босая, в свободном платье, болтавшемся на ее худощавой фигуре. Она стояла, взлохматив волосы и руками подцепив две крупные пряди, подняв их на манер рогов. Она смотрела прямо на фотографирующего, и Рей вынуждена была признать, на этой фотографии Кира выглядела страшновато. Рей не могла объяснить точно, что в ней было не то, лишь общее ощущение какой-то неправильности. Добавляло этого ощущения и то, что на второй фотографии Кира даже больше была похожа на Рей. Что в ее позе или фигуре, или выражении лица — взглянув мимоходом Рей вполне могла бы перепутать ее с самой собой, и это немного пугало. Рей никогда не ходила взлохмаченной, как тряпичная Энни, не носила подобных платьев. У нее вообще не было ничего общего с Кирой на этой фотографии — и было одновременно.

Но ее немного успокоило, что с Кирой на портрете они вообще были не похожи. Только формой лица — а это сущая ерунда.

Что же касается Бена Соло, которого местное сообщество единогласно обвиняло в смерти Киры, то единственной точной информацией о нем было, что он отправлен на дополнительное освидетельствование в Сиэтл. Журналист утверждал, что Бен не отрицал свою вину, считая это самым главным доказательством. Рей с любопытством рассматривала его фото: Бен Соло десятилетней давности был не таким массивным, как сейчас, более худощавым. Выражение лица на фото было мягче, и он даже улыбался. Не было шрама, пересекавшего лицо. Должно быть, это было какое-то университетское фото или вроде того, потому что на нем был форменный свитер. 

В каком-то смысле, Бен на фотографии был более приятным, чем Бен нынешний. Должно быть, ему сильно досталось за эти десять лет.


	3. Тропа в сумерках

Ночью Рей проснулась от странного ощущения, будто она не одна в комнате. Некоторое время она лежала в темноте, пытаясь понять, сон ли ей приснился, или что-то еще, но тут в комнате скрипнула половица, и Рей села с испуганным вздохом.

— Кто здесь? — спросила она.

Никто не ответил. В темноте Рей еле могла разглядеть белеющее в темноте покрывало кровати, не говоря уже о чем-нибудь другом. Она уже давно подумывала о ночнике, но все руки не доходили, а теперь ей стало страшно. Воображение рисовало ей таящихся в темноте монстров, и сейчас россказни о неупокоенной душе Киры Скайуокер уже не казались ерундой. Рей потянулась к тумбочке, на ощупь отыскала на ней телефон и включила на нем фонарик.

Белый бледный круг света скользнул по комнате, освещая ее. Предметы откидывали резкие, шевелящиеся тени. Рей осветила всю комнату, но не нашла и признака, что в ней кто-то был: вещи не были сдвинуты, дверцы шкафа – закрыты. Должно быть, половица скрипнула сама. Или Биби где-то здесь ходит.

— Бибс! — позвала Рей. — Кис-кис-кис! Ты где? Биби!

Прислушавшись, она услышала дробный топоток кошачьих лап по полу, а потом Биби начал царапать дверь спальни снаружи. Вздохнув с облегчением, Рей положила телефон на тумбочку фонариком вверх, а сама слезла с кровати и торопливо приоткрыла дверь. Стоило Биби проскользнуть внутрь, Рей тут же подхватила его на руки и прижала к себе.

— Зачем ты меня пугаешь? — пробормотала она, прижав его к себе и уткнувшись в него носом.

Биби пах котом — тем специфическим запахом, который издает мокрая шерсть. Должно быть, носился полночи где-то на улице, но Рей вряд ли смогла бы заснуть сейчас одна, поэтому она решительно опустила кота на кровать, а сама ухватилась за вторую тумбочку и потащила ее к дверям. Это была сомнительная защита, но Рей бы точно услышала, если бы кто-то вздумал забраться к ней. Когда дверь оказалась надежно припертой, Рей с облегчением вздохнула и поспешила обратно в кровать. Биби потоптался у нее в ногах и устроился, оперевшись теплой спиной о лодыжку, и Рей дотянулась до телефона и выключила его. С котом в комнате ей стало не так страшно.

Утром ночные страхи уже не казались такими серьезными. Рей проснулась от требовательного мява Биби, сидевшего на тумбочке, и ждавшего, когда его покормят. Зевнув, она согнала кота и потянулась к телефону, чтобы посмотреть сколько времени.

— Шесть утра, Бибс! — пробормотала она. — У меня каникулы вообще-то.

Каникулы каникулами, но о хлебе насущном тоже стоило подумать. Рей собиралась найти подработку на лето, хоть и сомневалась, что в крошечном Джакку есть места. Возможно, в городках по соседству они были… В любом случае, стоило бы поблагодарить Биби за раннюю побудку.

Опустив босые ноги на пол, Рей зашипела: он был ледяным.

— Что за ерунда! — буркнула Рей, закутываясь в одеяло и идя к двери. — Похолодало что ли?

У болот вообще было не очень жарко, но сегодня в комнате было как-то особенно холодно. Не к месту Рей вспомнилось, что там, где обитают призраки, температура может резко понижаться. В «Сверхъестественном», по крайней мере, именно так все и было. Со вздохом, Рей приналегла на тумбочку, чтобы отодвинуть ее в сторону, и почувствовала, как тянет из-под двери холодный сквозняк по босым ногам. Ага, загадка решена. Дело в сквозняке.

Отодвинув тумбочку, Рей выпустила кота и пошла к шкафу, поискать что-нибудь потеплее пижамных штанов и футболки. Пока она шла, сквозняк почти сошел на нет — кажется, дуло из окна. Подойдя к нему, Рей нахмурилась. Она была уверена, что ложилась спать с закрытыми окнами: дикая природа вокруг диктовала некоторые меры предосторожности. Но сейчас окно было открыто. Нижняя створка была опущена не до конца, и между ней и рамой оставался зазор примерно в сантиметр, через который задувал сквозняк. Рей некоторое время рассматривала его, а потом решительно опустила створку и закрыла защелку. Но что-то заставило ее выглянуть наружу.

Задний двор хижины был усыпан прошлогодними листьями — Рей не торопилась их убирать, и они потихоньку слеживались, превращаясь в перегной, порастали редкой травой. Под окнами покров был потревожен — будто что-то тяжелое ставили там, зацепившее край слежавшегося «ковра» и приподнявшее истлевающие листья. Оглядевшись, Рей приметила, что могли ставить: возле дровяного сарая под навесом стояли несколько потемневших от времени пеньков. На одном из них присох кусок грязи, как если бы ботинком задели край.

Рей подошла к кровати и села на нее, обхватив себя за плечи. Ее била дрожь.

Никаких призраков не существовало. Здесь точно кто-то был, ночью, или раньше.

Она не была в безопасности.

***

Шериф Кассиан Андор когда-то был брюнетом. Сейчас его волосы почти полностью поседели, а его лицо, изрезанное морщинами, выражало бесконечное терпение. Рей пересказала ему все случившееся: пробки не того цвета, вещи, лежащие не на своих местах, ночное пробуждение и утренний сквозняк — и Андор выслушал, но впечатленным он не выглядел.

— Послушайте, мисс, — сказал он. — У нас тут национальный парк. Леса, мисс. Вы в курсе, что может сделать енот? Эти маленькие пушистые засранцы с легкостью открывают замки, если в них забудут ключи, а уж щеколда для них — тьфу! Они залезают в мусорные баки, в гаражи, в дома — ищут, чем поживиться. Следите за своим котом, если он у вас есть.

— Еноты двигают пеньки? — спросила Рей. — И носят ботинки?

— Мисс Ниима, вы живете тут всего ничего. А до вас тут жил Скайуокер. И после его смерти в доме бывали люди, — Андор вздохнул. — Этот пенек могли подвинуть месяц назад, и, если там никто не ходил, все эти следы так и остались нетронутыми. Поймите меня правильно, вы не похожи на опытную домохозяйку. Спорю, вы даже дом еще толком не обжили, что уж говорить о заднем дворе, сарае и прочих строениях, он назначении которых вы даже не догадываетесь.

У Рей горло стиснуло от обиды. Андор держал ее за глупенькую городскую девочку. Да, она была городской девочкой, но отнюдь не дурой! Она могла понять, если бы к ней наведался енот, но то, что происходило, больше смахивало на злой умысел. Будто кто-то специально пытался вывести ее из себя или напугать.

Заставить съехать.

Эта мысль пришла ей в голову, подобно озарению, и Рей уже не слушала, что говорит Андор.

— …пошлю парней проверить, но это будет не сегодня. У нас тут мало людей и много места, мисс Ниима, не обессудьте.

— Да, хорошо, — Рей рассеянно кивнула, боясь упустить ниточку. Мысленный клубок раскручивался у нее перед глазами. Все, что нужно было сделать — понять кому так не нравится, что Рей заняла дом Скайуокера.

— Спасибо за помощь, шериф.

Первым делом Рей заподозрила Бена Соло: он был родственником Скайуокера, наверняка бывал в доме. Возможно, он мог унаследовать его? Но кому захочется наследовать такую развалюху, с которой связаны плохие воспоминания? Нет, вряд ли. Рей вспомнила, как он сказал, что хижина — не лучшее место.

Были ли у Скайуокера враги? Другие наследники? У него была сестра — мать Бена, и Люк упоминал о ней в письмах. Но узнать о ней Рей могла только одним способом. Не то чтобы ей хотелось навязываться Бену Соло, но вместе с покалывающим ощущением опасности, когда Рей думала об этом, приходило и возбуждение, и душевный подъем. Она была как детектив, а Бен Соло… Нет, ей вовсе не нравился образ громилы в косухе и байкерских ботинках. Но что-то заставляло ее сердце замирать, когда она думала о нем. Рей постаралась отогнать эти мысли.

Она все выяснит. Если только… В животе у Рей заурчало. Она поехала в участок, даже не позавтракав, а теперь ей предстояло ехать обратно домой к полупустому холодильнику. И поиск работы она так и не начала.

Заводя мотор своей старой «ласточки», Рей тяжело вздохнула. Как же трудно заниматься расследованием, не имея ни гроша в кармане!

Вернувшись домой, Рей с удивлением и волнением заметила стоящий возле хижины черный внедорожник. Его хозяин сидел на ступеньках веранды, а у его ног стоял пакет из супермаркета.

— Привет! — сказала Рей, вылезая из машины. — Как тебя сюда занесло?

— Я подумал, что стоит извиниться перед тобой за свое поведение в магазине, — заметил Рен.

— Не передо мной, — заметила Рей. — Ты напугал Финна.

Рен не ответил, но Рей готова была поклясться, что выражение его лица говорило «Ну и прекрасно!».

— Я решил завести тебе кое-чего, — сказал он. — В прошлый свой визит я заметил, что у тебя туго с продуктами.

— Спасибо, не надо, — Рей улыбнулась. — Я мало ем.

Это была самая кретинская отмазка в ее жизни.

— Я настаиваю, — возразил Рен, и в его голосе зазвучало эхо того мрачного тона, которым он разговаривал с Финном. — Так ты впустишь меня?

— Да, проходи конечно, — Рей достала ключи, и Рен посторонился, пропуская ее к дверям.

Что ж, пока все складывалось хорошо. Рей могла расспросить его о доме… и поесть.

Пока Рей укладывала привезенные продукты в холодильник, Рен устроился за столом с чашкой растворимого кофе — это было все, что Рей могла предложить.

— На что ты живешь? — поинтересовался Рен. — Или Скайуокер оставил тебе в наследство денег?

— Я скопила немного денег, пока работала во время учебы, — сказала Рей. — На лето тоже нужно что-нибудь подыскать.

— Вряд ли ты найдешь работу здесь, — заметил Рен.

— Я это уже поняла, — ответила Рей.

Ей подумалось, что сейчас хороший момент, чтобы спросить, кому мог перейти дом после смерти Скайуокера, и Рей осторожно поинтересовалась:

— А кроме меня не было других наследников?

— Были, — ответил Рен. — Моя мать. Я. Но этот дом — не самый лакомый кусочек. Ни у кого не возникло желания оспорить завещание.

— Понятно. — Рей вздохнула. Значит, желающих не было. — И почему меня это не удивляет…

— Как продвигается продажа?

— Никак, — Рей пожала плечами.

Она присела на краешек стула напротив Рена. Можно было спросить у него, были ли у Скайуокера враги. Или об их отношениях. Но вместо этого Рей спросила:

— Почему ты всегда в перчатках?

— Мне так удобнее, — ответил Рен.

— Твой неповторимый стиль? — Рей хмыкнула.

Рен отсалютовал ей кружкой и ответил:

— Именно.

Они помолчали еще немного.

— Если тебе нужна помощь… — начал Рен.

— Я помню, — быстро сказала Рей. Она указала на холодильник. — Номер на месте. Но ты уже решил основную из моих проблем, набив холодильник.

— Если похолодает, — заметил Рен, — и понадобятся дрова, бери те, что посуше, сверху. Проводка может не выдержать включенного обогревателя.

— Сейчас же лето, — сказала Рей удивленно.

— Ты не знаешь, что такое лето на Тихоокеанском северо-западе, — ответил Рен, усмехнувшись. — Если будешь планировать расходы, не забудь включить в список грелку.

— У меня есть кое-что получше, — Рей нагнулась, подцепила Биби, крутящегося рядом, и водрузила его себе на коленки. Он ткнулся ей в ладонь, выпрашивая поглажек, и Рей с удовольствием погладила его. — Мой охранник. Говорят, кошки отпугивают призраков. 

— Здесь не водятся призраки, — к удивлению Рей, Рен говорил серьезно, не поддержав ее шутливый тон. — Но иногда мне кажется, здесь водится что-то похуже.

Рей застыла, глядя на него. Биби мурлыкал, потираясь об ее руку, но она не обращала внимания.

— Что, например? — спросила она.

— Плохие люди, — ответил Рен. — Надеюсь, ты сумеешь продать дом.

— Спасибо, — озадаченно ответила Рей.

— И я не советую тебе связываться с Финном, — добавил Рен. Это было внезапно, и Рей удивилась такой резкой смене разговора. — У него есть девушка, и если кто-то узнает, что ты с ним заигрывала, слухов не оберешься.

— Я с ним не заигрывала! — возразила Рей. — Просто у меня здесь не так много знакомых.

— Без разницы. Я просто предупредил.

Они снова замолчали. Рей гладила Биби, размышляя, не смеется ли над ней Рен. Рен молчал, рассматривая Рей, и она, чувствуя этот взгляд, никак не могла набраться смелости и поднять глаза.

— Ладно, не буду тебе мешать.

Рен поднялся со стула, и Рей поднялась тоже, согнав кота на пол.

— Спасибо, — сказала она. — За продукты, и за компанию. Ничего если… я как-нибудь загляну к тебе в гости?

— Только позвони перед этим, — сказал Рен. — По пути на Касл-Лэйн легко заблудиться с непривычки.

— Хорошо, — Рей улыбнулась. — Ты тоже заходи!..

Она выпалила это безо всякой задней мысли, но умолкнув, почувствовала себя так, словно только что переступила какую-то границу. К ее неимоверному облегчению Рен улыбнулся, на мгновение став похожим на себя самого образца десятилетней давности, и ответил:

— Обязательно.

Когда Рен ушел, Рей решила, что не будет сообщать об этом По. И о визите в полицию, и о своих подозрениях. Для него у нее и Биби все отлично.

А ей предстояло понять, кто мог наведываться к ней… ну и найти работу, конечно.

***

К помощи Рена ей пришлось прибегнуть раньше, чем Рей планировала — на следующий же день. «Ласточка», любовно восстановленная По и перешедшая Рей, решила, что она и так работала на износ последний месяц, и наотрез отказалась заводиться. После нескольких бесплодных попыток, Рей махнула на нее рукой. Она хотела успеть сегодня на два собеседования с утра. Похоже, придется их отложить. Или…

Набрав номер Рена, Рей принялась нервно расхаживать по веранде, прижимая телефон к уху. Бен ответил почти сразу.

— Да, — его голос был прохладным и почти официальным, будто Рей беседовала с каким-то менеджером.

— Привет, это Рей. — Рей вздохнула. — Ты предлагал свою помощь, вот я и подумала… Ты сегодня не занят?

— Что-то случилось? — ровно поинтересовался Рен.

— Машина сломалась, похоже окончательно, а у меня два собеседования — в супермаркете Блэк-Крик и в магазине строительных материалов в Джакку, в десять и в половине двенадцатого. Ты не мог бы меня подкинуть? — Рей зажмурилась и добавила:

— Я отдам деньги. Позже.

— Я подкину тебя, — сказал Рен. — И денег не возьму. Жди, буду у тебя через полчаса.

— Спасибо, я… — Рей не успела договорить, а Рен уже повесил трубку.

— Очень вежливо, — сказала Рей телефону. — Просто офигеть как.

Хотя ей ли было жаловаться, ведь альтернативой было добираться общественным транспортом или на такси?

Рен приехал через полчаса, как и обещал. Его черный внедорожник притормозил перед домом и посигналил. Рей выскочила на улицу, торопливо закрыла дверь и поспешила к машине. Она почувствовала себя не в своей тарелке, открыв переднюю пассажирскую дверь и заглянув внутрь. Против воли, в голову полезли мысли, что вот сейчас она сядет в машину, и Бен Соло отвезет ее куда угодно, только не на собеседование…

— Я думал, ты торопишься, — заметил Рен. — Так мы едем или нет?

— Конечно едем! — воскликнула Рей и залезла в машину.

Устроившись на сиденье, она уставилась на Бена.

— Мы чего-то ждем?

— Нет, — Рен встряхнул головой и завел мотор. — Нет. Просто задумался.

Он оглядел Рей и добавил строго:

— Пристегнись.

Рей подчинилась. Рен протянул руку, дернул ремень — от его мимолетного прикосновения у Рей кожа покрылась мурашками — и удовлетворенно кивнул

Благодаря ему Рей успела на первое собеседование даже раньше времени. В дороге они почти не разговаривали, играло радио, а Рей то смотрела в окно, то исподтишка рассматривала Рена. Он был капельку мрачнее, чем обычно, и Рей решила, что это все из-за того, что она так не вовремя ему навязалась. Наверняка у него были свои дела, которые пришлось отложить. Поэтому, когда Рей вернулась в машину, она предложила:

— Из Джакку я и сама смогу добраться до дома. Если у тебя есть какие-то дела, ты можешь ехать. Ты не обязан меня ждать.

— Дел у меня нет, — ответил Рен прохладно, — но если тебя смущает перспектива появиться там вместе со мной…

— Меня ничего не смущает! — возразила Рей. — Я думала о тебе — это ведь тебе приходится меня возить, а мог бы и дома на диване валяться.

Рен хмыкнул и улыбнулся.

— Не переживай. Это чудесная альтернатива дивану.

Оба собеседования прошли гладко — насколько гладко могут пройти рутинные собеседования. В Джакку были готовы принять Рей уже со следующего дня, чему она была рада и дала свое согласие. А потом Рен подкинул ее до дома, но отказался зайти на чай. Можно было сказать, что день удался. Оставалось только починить машину.

Вечером перед сном Рей созвонилась с По, потом проверила все окна и двери и легла спать, на всякий случай подперев дверь в спальню тумбочкой. Мало ли. Настроение у нее было самое радужное.

Но утро внесло свои коррективы. Во-первых, ей позвонили из строительного магазина и сказали, что, к сожалению, место уже занято. Рей, уже успевшая отзвониться в Блэк-Крик, расстроилась, но присутствия духа не потеряла. Это был не единственный магазин поблизости, но нужно было починить машину, чтобы не пришлось каждый раз звонить Рену. И пересчитав свои скудные финансы, Рей созвонилась с мастерской и вызвала эвакуатор.

Следующим ударом судьбы стала сумма, названная в мастерской за починку. Проще было сдать «ласточку» в По в металлолом. Огорошенная Рей вышла на улицу и уселась на скамью, тупо рассматривая потрескавшийся тротуар. Она взвешивала, что будет лучше, когда на скамью рядом с ней опустилась Маз Каната.

— Здравствуйте. — Рей улыбнулась ей.

— Доброе утро, — поприветствовала ее Маз. — А я смотрю — знакомое лицо, решила выйти. Что-то случилось, милая?

— Машина в хлам, — честно сказала Рей. — Я уже прикидываю, не прейти ли мне на велосипед. В Европе, говорят, все только на велосипедах и ездят. Экология и все такое.

— Как жаль! — Маз поцокала языком. — Неловко говорить об этом, милая, но мы не отпускаем товары в кредит.

— Не беспокойтесь, на еду мне пока хватает, — фыркнула Рей, про себя подумав, что ноги ее больше не будет в магазине Канаты. Только сетевые супермаркеты, и да идет к черту местный производитель.

— Жаль, — повторила Маз. — Неужели Скайуокер не оставил тебе ничего, кроме дома?

— Нет. Мы были не настолько близки, — ответила Рей. — Все в порядке. Я уже почти нашла работу.

— Где? — поинтересовалась Маз.

— В Блэк-Крик.

— Но у тебя же нет машины. Какая жалость! — Маз вздохнула.

— Вам часом не нужен помощник? — спросила Рей. — Или кому-нибудь из ваших знакомых?

Она обвела улицу рукой.

— Нет, милая. — Маз склонилась к ней и добавила тихим, почти заговорщицким тоном: — Я буду честной с тобой, Рей, ты хорошая девушка, но у нас тут не любят людей, обремененных неподходящими знакомствами. Не то что бы на самом деле не любят, но стараются не связываться.

Рей моргнула, молча глядя на Канату и пытаясь уложить новую информацию в голове.

— Вот оно как, — сказала она. — Спасибо, мэм. Я… подумаю над своими знакомствами.

— Это было бы очень хорошо, — сказала Маз. — Ты не местная, и плохо представляешь, как формируются отношения в нашем городе. Все знают друг друга, иногда даже то, о чем не говорится вслух, но тайное всегда становится явным. У нас много чудесных молодых людей, которые составят тебе подходящую компанию.

— Понимаете, мэм, — начала Рей, чувствуя, как медленно крепнет в ней желание возразить в резком тоне, — я всегда считала, что сама могу понять, что для меня подходит, а что нет.

— Ты очень молода, — сказала Маз снисходительно. — У тебя все впереди. Ох! — Она посмотрела на часы. — Что-то я засиделась. Молодой Финн наверняка натворил там дел без меня! Удачи, Рей.

Рей не попрощалась. Дьявол в ее сердце, тот самый, который заставлял ее поступать наперекор советам, даже хорошим, поднял голову.

Ближе к вечеру Рей приняла решение зайти в гости к Рену. Просто так. Тут не так уж и далеко. Пока она была в городе, она открыла Гугл-карты и нашла его дом на Касл-Лэйн, единственный, как и ее крошечная хижина на Тропе Отшельника. Напрямик от ее дома — две с половиной мили, в сторону от болота, которым ее пугала Маз Каната, но Рей решила не рисковать и прогуляться длинным путем: по шоссе, а потом вверх по Касл-Лэйн. Так набиралось гораздо больше, чем две мили, но до заката было полно времени, а Рей была полна энергии и желания эту энергию потратить. Она надела джинсы, удобные ботинки и рубашку с длинными рукавами, побрызгалась репеллентом, подхватила рюкзак и отправилась в путь.

Гулять по шоссе, даже несмотря на то, что по нему изредка проносились тяжелые грузовики в опасной близости от обочины, было приятно. Пахло лесом, мокрой землей и листьями, солнечные лучи просвечивали сквозь кроны деревьев, а в наушниках играла приятная музыка. Рей очень быстро дошла до съезда на Касл-Лэйн, но дальше дорога пошла в гору, и Рей замедлилась. Постепенно вечерело. Солнце скрылось за верхушками деревьев, и в лесу установились светлые сумерки. Уже начали петь сверчки, из низин пополз зябкий холодок. Рей шагала, думая, что, возможно, стоило выйти пораньше. А еще она припомнила, что кроме енотов тут водятся медведи.

Наконец она дошла до съезда к единственному дому на Касл-Лэйн. До самого дома было еще около полумили, а в лесу становилось все темнее. Рей шла, отгоняя комаров и пытаясь представить, как Рен среагирует на ее приход. Он, конечно, просил ее предупреждать о приходе заранее, но Рей хотелось устроить ему сюрприз. Наконец вдалеке показался дом. Путь к нему перегораживал самодельный шлагбаум из проржавевшей трубы, под который Рей просто поднырнула.

Дом был небольшой, на каменном основании. У крыльца горели несколько фонарей, в одном из окон были видны слабые отблески света, остальные же были темными. Поднявшись на крыльцо, Рей нажала на звонок. Где-то в глубине дома раздался звон. Рей прислушалась, ожидая услышать шаги, но было тихо. Рей позвонила еще раз, а потом со вздохом села на ступеньки и достала телефон. Тут связь была, и Рей набрала номер Рена.

— Да, Рей? — в этот раз его голос звучал дружелюбнее.

— Я гуляла и случайно дошла до твоего дома, — сказала Рей. — А ты, похоже, не там.

В динамике раздался вздох.

— Ты еще там?

— Да, мне страшно идти обратно пешком, — призналась Рей.

— Ты пришла пешком, — Рен не спрашивал, а констатировал факт. — Я буду дома минут через сорок, не раньше.

— Надеюсь, меня не съедят комары, — ответила Рей.

Новый вздох.

— Обойди дом. Возле задней двери ведро с водой. Под ним запасной ключ от нее. Открой, зайди, сядь в гостиной и жди меня. Все ясно?

— Так точно, — Рей улыбнулась. — Обещаю ничего не трогать.

— Очень на это надеюсь, — ответил Рен и отключился.

А Рей отправилась искать ключ.

Задняя дверь вела прямо на кухню. Там было темно и почти ничем не пахло. Рей вошла, подсвечивая себе телефоном, и закрыла дверь за собой. По узкому коридору она вышла в гостиную и включила настольную лампу, стоящую на низком кофейном столике возле массивного дивана. На диване лежал смятый плед, на столике стояла чашка с недопитым кофе. Рей осторожно села на диван оглядываясь. Гостиная как гостиная, немного пустоватая: несколько книжных полок, телевизор. Картин на стенах не было. Узкая лестница вела на второй этаж, и пара дверей вели, как выяснила Рей, в туалет и в подвал под лестницей.

Она посидела на диване еще. Посмотрела в телефон: прошло всего пятнадцать минут. Вздохнув, Рей поднялась и отправилась на кухню. Ничего плохого не случится, если она сделает чаю, так?

На кухне Рей быстро отыскала все, для того, чтобы заварить чай, и ожидая, пока закипит чайник, заглянула в крошечную кладовку. Там не было ничего интересного, но Рей умудрилась зацепить плечом стоящую на полке коробку и уронить. Коробка упала, ее содержимое рассыпалось по полу, и Рей в спешке принялась его собирать, ругая себя на чем свет стоит. Вроде бы ничего не потерялось: груда гвоздей и шурупов, части от дверных замков и целая куча старых пробок — должно быть у Бена тоже был старый распределительный щит, как у нее. Рей подумала, а не попросить ли у Рена парочку. Правда ее пока держались, но с этим старым домом не знаешь, чего ждать.

Чайник вскипел, Рей закрыла кладовку и услышала, как открылась входная дверь. Она выглянула в гостиную и встретилась взглядом с Реном. Он выглядел уставшим. Его волосы были схвачены в пучок на затылке, чтобы не лезли в лицо, вместо обычной скрипучей куртки на нем была черная футболка, выгодно подчеркивающая его бицепсы. Лоб был покрыт испариной, а на руках, несмотря ни на что, по-прежнему были черные перчатки.

— Чаю? — спросила Рей. — Чайник только что вскипел. И извини, что я хозяйничаю у тебя на кухне.

— Все в порядке. — Рен бросил спортивную сумку, которую держал в руках, на кресло и вздохнул. В сумке что-то глухо бряцнуло. — Не откажусь.

Они уселись на кухне, залитой желтым светом потолочного светильника.

— Как твоя прогулка? — спросил Рен.

— Хорошо. Привыкаю жить без машины, — Рей хмыкнула. — Но я была бы не против выучить короткую дорогу.

— Не стоит, если у тебя нет опыта, — ответил Рен. — Лесные тропы часто сворачивают не в ту сторону.

— Думаю, я сумею запомнить, куда идти, — сказала Рей. — Со временем точно.

Рен удивленно взглянул на нее.

— Я думал, ты не собиралась оставаться тут надолго.

Рей улыбнулась.

— У меня впереди почти целое лето.

Рен пожал плечами, как бы говоря «как знаешь».

Они пили чай в молчании, и оно казалось Рей очень уютным. Она наблюдала за Беном из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Интересно, он разрешит ей называть себя по имени? Или откликается только на прозвище? А откуда оно? И что значит?

— У меня есть знакомые, — начал Рен. — Они могут продать машину по низкой цене. Подержанную, разумеется, но если ты найдешь работу, ты быстро с этим разберешься. Они согласны на рассрочку.

— Ой, — Рей взяла кружку обеими руками, грея ладони. — Это щедрое предложение.

— Смогу отвезти тебя к ним завтра.

— Хорошо. Спасибо, — Рей прикусила губу. — А что значит твое прозвище?

— Для большинства — ничего, — ответил Рен.

— А для тебя?

Рен взглянул на Рей пристально, будто раздумывал, что ей ответить.

— Для меня это напоминание о том, к чему я должен стремиться.

«Окей, гугл, я это запомню», — подумала Рей, сделав себе мысленную заметку.

— Ты даже дома не снимаешь перчаток? — спросила она.

— Да. — Рен кивнул.

— Даже в душе? В спальне?

— Там снимаю.

— Хорошо, а то я уже начала бояться, что ты с ними сросся, — Рей фыркнула, а потом опомнилась и посмотрела на телефон. — Уже поздно.

— Да, — Рен взглянул на наручные часы. — Идем, я тебя провожу. Или ты предпочитаешь машину?

— А ты не заблудишься? — спросила Рей.

— Нет, — ответил Рен. — И прослежу, чтобы не заблудилась ты.

Снаружи похолодало, на траве и листьях выпала роса, и, когда они вышли, Рен предложил Рей свою куртку. Они шли, подсвечивая протоптанную тропу фонариком, и Рей мысленно удивлялась — да как тут можно заблудиться, тут же машина легко проедет.

Темный лес шумел вокруг, ветви поскрипывали, шелестела листва. Несколько раз Рей видела, как вспыхивают в свете фонаря глаза каких-то животных в кустах и непроизвольно жалась к Рену ближе.

— Все хорошо, — сказал он, когда Рей, заметив очередную лесную живность, прижалась к нему почти вплотную. — Я не дам тебя в обиду.

— А ты как обратно пойдешь? — обеспокоенно спросила Рей.

— Молча и быстро, — ответил Рен.

— А я… — Рей замялась и остановилась. Рен тоже остановился, глядя на нее. — Я могу звать тебя по имени?

В его лице что-то дрогнуло. Рей внимательно следила за его выражением и нервно закусила губу. А вдруг она сейчас сказала что-то не то?

— Да, — осторожно ответил Рен. — Можешь... Аризона.

Рей улыбнулась ему:

— Тогда идем, Бен.

Ей показалось, что Рен вздрогнул, когда она назвала его так. А может просто фонарик дернулся в его руке.

Они дошли до ее дома минут за сорок. Бен распрощался с ней на пороге и пообещал заехать завтра. Рей проследила, как исчезает в темноте среди деревьев луч его фонарика, и только после этого зашла в дом.


	4. Прошлое, которое не хочет тебя отпускать (а ты не можешь отпустить его)

Бен заехал за ней после обеда. Время до его приезда Рей потратила, сидя на веранде и пытаясь сладить со своим медленным интернетом, который, в лучшем случае, позволял загружать текст. По написал ей целый трактат о практике и прикрепил ссылку на альбом, который она не могла посмотреть. Джессика поменяла статус на «влюблена». «Рен» было понятием из конфуцианства, но Рей так и не смогла дождаться загрузки страницы и не узнала подробностей. Биби задушил мышь и приволок ее прямо в постель Рей. Вещи лежали на своих местах, пробки не перегорали, а ночи были не настолько холодными, чтобы покупать грелку.

Когда черный внедорожник показался вдалеке, Рей вскочила. Она по-настоящему была рада видеть Бена, правда ее радость немного омрачали непрошенные мысли, что можно было бы к его приходу немного прихорошиться и надеть платье вместо джинсов и футболки. Рей запретила себе думать об этом, мощным мысленным пинком загоняя эти размышления подальше. Она не собиралась западать на плохих парней, она вообще не собиралась западать на кого-то в этой глуши, и относилась к Бену исключительно с дружеской симпатией. В черных обтягивающих футболках и перчатках не было _ничего_ сексуального.

Но мысль о том, что можно было бы хотя бы ресницы подкрасить нет-нет, да и всплывала у нее в голове.

— Залезай, — скомандовал ей Бен, открыв пассажирскую дверь. Рей заметила, как он поморщился, когда делал это. — Нам далеко ехать.

— А куда? — спросила Рей, забираясь внутрь и пристегиваясь.

— На север, — ответил Бен.

— Все в порядке? — уточнила Рей. — Ты… мрачный какой-то.

— Руки болят, — коротко пояснил Бен.

— Что-то случилось? — спросила Рей. — Что-то серьезное?

— Ничего серьезного, — ответил Бен. — Достань обезболивающее, там, в бардачке. Ага, спасибо.

Рей быстро представила себе долгий, длинной почти в полдня путь к самой границе, но вся дорога заняла меньше часа. Они направились в сторону побережья, но до моря, к сожалению Рей, так и не доехали. Их путь окончился на окраине какого-то городка, где среди песчаных дюн, поросших низким сосняком и травой, располагался захолустный автосервис с прилегающей к нему стоянкой. Стоянка была забита самыми разнообразными машинами, и далеко не все из них были старыми. Некоторые наоборот были очень даже новые.

Работали в автосервисе устрашающего вида мужики, татуированные и угрюмые. Они знали Бена и поздоровались с ним, а Рей проигнорировали. Это ее немного уязвило, но гораздо больше ее заинтересовало место. Пока Бен беседовал с одним из работников, таким же здоровым, как и сам Бен, Рей осматривалась. И то, что она заметила, ей не понравилось. Рей была готова голову дать на отсечение, что в этом «автосервисе» перебивают номера. А, возможно, занимаются еще чем-нибудь незаконным. Глядя на лица работников, Рей искренне порадовалась, что не одела какое-нибудь легкомысленное платьице, открывающее коленки, потому что в таком случае могла бы получить от местных свою долю нежелательного внимания.

Они прошли на стоянку, где Рей увидела предмет обсуждения — старенькую «хонду» со следами свежей покраски. Мужик уверял Бена, что «хонда» на ходу. Бен кивал и, наконец, сподобился обратиться к Рей:

— Как тебе? — спросил он.

— Нормально, — Рей пожала плечами и обошла «хонду» по кругу. — Лишь бы ездила.

— Ездит, — заверил ее мужик.

— Надеюсь, эти машины не краденые, — неловко пошутила Рей, и ощутила на себе тяжелые и мрачные взгляды.

Бен хмыкнул, кивнул мужику, а потом подхватил Рей под локоть, отвел ее в сторону и тихо сказал:

— Здесь лучше о таком не заикаться.

— Ты не говорил, что они толкнут мне угнанную тачку! — зашептала Рей.

— Она не вся угнанная, — ответил Бен. — Лишь частично. Можешь поискать дешевле, если хочешь.

Рей промолчала.

— Так хочешь или нет?

— А если меня арестуют? — спросила она. — Что я скажу?

— Правду, — ответил Бен. — Что у тебя было мало денег, и случайный знакомый предложил машину по подходящей цене.

Рей была уверена, что объяснение не удовлетворит копов.

— Не бойся, — сказал Бен. — Никто тебя не арестует.

— Эй, Рен! — окликнул его мужик. — Так берешь машину или нет?

— Да, — ответил Бен.

Несмотря на заверения, денег у Рей не хватало.

— Все в порядке, — сказал Бен, когда она, услышав цену, предложила поискать какую-нибудь дешевую аренду машин. — Отдашь потом, мне. Я передам им, — он встретился взглядом со здоровяком и кивнул. — Ты же меня знаешь.

— Я не могу… — начала Рей, но Бен оборвал ее, холодно сказав:

— Я же сказал — отдашь потом. Я разберусь, остальное — не твоя забота.

— Ладно, — Рей сжалась. Бен говорил с ней тем же тоном, что и с Финном в магазине, и ей это совсем не понравилось.

Мысленно она подсчитывала, как быстро сможет отдать деньги, если найдет работу… а также не будет пить и есть. Ладно, если все будет хорошо, то к концу лета она отдаст всю сумму. Если эта колымага не сломается. Или если ее не арестуют.

— Кто эти люди? — спросила Рей, когда мужик ушел. — Где ты с ними познакомился?

«В тюрьме?» — вертелось у нее на языке.

— Знакомые отца, — бросил Бен коротко. — Очень старые знакомые.

— Бен, не стоит, — тихо начала Рей. — Я проживу без машины недолго. Я могу взять кредит. Не надо…

— Послушай, Рей, — перебил ее Бен. — Мне не сложно. Мне… приятно заботиться о ком-то. О тебе.

— О, — удивленно сказала Рей.

— Просто прими это как есть, — продолжил Бен. — Я не обеднею из-за этих трех сотен. Я за ремонт кузова в прошлом месяце столько выложил. Зато я буду знать, что у тебя все в порядке.

От этих слов, от выражения, с которым Бен произносил их, у Рей пошел холодок по спине, и она не понимала, почему.

«Он выглядит так, будто ему действительно важно, чтобы у меня все было в порядке», — подумала она.

Наверное, это должно быть приятно. Наверное, так все и выглядит, когда люди о тебе заботятся, а не просто дают тебе кров и шпыняют, чтобы ты не болталась перед глазами.

— Хорошо, — ответила Рей, немного погодя. Холодок, гулявший по спине, не пропал. И пусть ей не очень нравилось выражение глаз Бена — голодное —, она убедила себя, что все в норме. — Я обязательно отдам деньги. Как только начну работать. И... — она вопросительно подняла бровь. — Что такого случилось с кузовом, что тебе пришлось выложить аж три сотни?

***

Бен пообещал, что лично переберет «хонду», и, если что-то случится, велел сразу звонить ему, и это было приятно. Обычно, если с машиной что-то приключалось, Рей приходилось перерывать кучу информации в интернете, мучить По и в итоге все равно ехать в сервис. А мысли о том, что кто-то другой может сделать это за нее… расслабляли. Она могла позволить себе _не думать об этом_.

Но Рей мысленно пообещала себе, что не станет злоупотреблять помощью Бена.

На следующий день Рей позвонила По. Во-первых, нужно было рассказать ему, что случилось с его старой машиной. А во-вторых, Рей был нужен совет.

— Доброе утро! — поздоровалась Рей, когда услышала сонное «Слушаю». — По, у меня плохие новости. Я боюсь, твоя «ласточка» больше не летает. Скажу честно, мне предложили сдать ее в утиль и получить скидочный купон.

— Только посмей! — возмутился По, с которого тут же слетела вся сонливость. — Да она всех нас переживет!

— Если только в качестве музейного экспоната, — ответила Рей.

— То есть ты сейчас намекаешь, что в конце лета я, вместо того, чтобы насладиться заслуженным отдыхом, должен буду приехать, чтобы забрать мою машину? Ну и вас с Биби заодно.

— Машину можно оставить.

— Я лучше тебя оставлю.

— У меня появилась другая, — осторожно заметила Рей. — Так что вряд ли это выполнимо.

— Да? Что за машина? — оживился По. — В кредит?

— Ага, — соврала Рей. Хотя, если подумать, не сильно она и соврала. — Она тоже старая и… — Рей замялась. — Слушай… А есть способ проверить, краденая машина или нет?

— Так, — сказал По мрачно.

— Нет, лучше скажи, что будет, если меня остановят копы, и выяснится, что машина краденая. А я об этом не знала.

— Так, — в голосе По появилась угроза. — Что за машина, и откуда она у тебя?

— Знакомый предложил купить у его знакомых, — быстро сказала Рей. — Я не подозревала, что этот автосервис мутный, пока не увидела. А потом было поздно?

— Тебя заставили что ли?

— Нет, — протянула Рей. — Просто… Мне нужна машина, По. Тут никуда не доберешься на автобусе.

— Что за знакомый? — спросил По.

— Да так…

— Не тот маньяк, надеюсь.

Рей помолчала, а потом ответила:

— Нет.

— Рей!

— Правда нет. Это… Парень из магазина.

— И сколько стоила машина?

— Три сотни.

— Матерь божья, ты могла бы арендовать машину на эти три сотни!

Проблема была в том, что у Рей не было трёх лишних сотен — в первую очередь из-за того, что «ласточка» По ломалась через каждые пять миль.

— Я решила, что так будет лучше, — ответила Рей. — Все сложилось удачно. Порадуйся за меня.

— Как-то не получается, — мрачно заметил По. — Постарайся не нарушать правил.

— Я _никогда_ их не нарушаю!

— И поменьше общайся с этим маньяком.

— Так точно, папа.

— Надеюсь, на корм Биби тебе хватает? — обеспокоенно сказал По. — У него чувствительный желудок.

— Я знаю. Недавно нажрался травы и заблевал всю веранду. А перед этим откусил голову какой-то птице.

По застонал.

— Она угробила мою машину, а теперь собирается угробить кота!

— Не бойся, Биби не голодает, и я слежу за тем, что он ест, — заверила его Рей.

— Очень на это надеюсь, — По помолчал немного. — Как продажа?

— Никак, — Рей вздохнула. — Боюсь, мне придется вернуться сюда и следующим летом. И налог платить… — она снова вздохнула. — Больше проблем, чем удовольствия от этого наследства.

— А ты думала, — По хмыкнул. — Не пропадай. Если что-то случится — звони мне. Место глухое, мутные типы кругом… ну его, этот сарай, возвращайся скорее.

— Я вернусь, — пообещала Рей. — Только разберусь тут еще кое с чем.

После разговора с По, Рей еще пообзванивала некоторых потенциальных работодателей, а потом взялась разбирать вещи, оставшиеся от Скайуокера. А вещей там было много. В шкафу осталась одежда, в кухонных ящиках — посуда и столовые приборы. Убираясь в гостиной, Рей подвинула старый половик и обнаружила под ним ход в подвал — и в нем тоже была куча вещей: коробки с бумагами, с одеждой, с пластинками, аккуратно подписанные рукой Люка. Вооружившись фонариком, Рей перетаскала все наверх: получилось не слишком много, но и немало. Коробку с пластинками Рей отставила в сторону, решив, что найдет ей применение, когда вернется в большой город, коробки с вещами выставила на улицу, к тем, которые упаковала сама, освобождая шкаф. Вещи в коробках, как она поняла, принадлежали Кире, но рассматривать их Рей не хотелось. Ее преследовало смутное чувство, что сделав это, Рей все-таки потревожит дух Киры Скайуокер.

А вот документами Рей заинтересовалась. Там были старые журналы, альбомы с фотографиями, открытки, какие-то тетради с записями — похоже, Люк составлял что-то вроде учебного плана. Может быть, для Киры? Рей с большим интересом просмотрела альбом: старинные черно-белые и пожелтевшие фото предков Люка сменялись в нем полароидными снимками, а потом и современными глянцевыми фотографиями, слегка побледневшими. В этом альбоме Рей наконец-то смогла рассмотреть Киру Скайуокер со всех сторон, и не могла сказать, нравится ей увиденное или нет. С иных ракурсов их действительно можно было перепутать. А с других — два разных человека. Рей следила по фото, как Кира взрослела: сначала это была малышка в смешном комбинезончике, потом — играющая в самодельной песочнице девочка, а потом уже взрослая девушка с отстраненной улыбкой. Абсолютно нормальная девушка, ничем не отличающаяся от сверстниц.

А еще там были фотографии Люка: Люк молодой, Люк постарше, Люк и его сестра, Люк и какой-то немолодой мужчина с бородой, Люк, маленький Бен и еще один мужчина, темноволосый и в модной, когда-то, кожаной куртке. Только фотографий жены Скайуокера Рей там не нашла. Должно быть, после развода он выбросил их все.

От просмотра фотографий Рей стало грустно. Как же все-таки коротка человеческая жизнь, как же легко ее пресечь. Был человек — и не стало, и остаются только фотографии и письма.

«Я ведь тоже могу умереть в любой момент, — подумала Рей. — Неудачно упасть, нарваться на отчаянного грабителя… Меня может не стать уже завтра. Уже сегодня».

От этих мыслей у нее пошел мороз по коже, и Рей торопливо закрыла альбом и убрала его в коробку. Она не знала, что будет делать с ней. Выкидывать память о Люке казалось кощунством, но Бену вряд ли бы понадобились эти коробки — иначе он бы их уже забрал. Может, попросить его узнать у матери? Не должны эти воспоминания пропадать просто так!

Решив это для себя, Рей продолжила уборку, укладывая вещи, перетаскивая коробки на веранду, а оттуда — в машину. Ей они были не нужны, будущим владельцам дома — не будут нужны тем более.

Потом Рей съездила в город: часть коробок отправилась в мусор, часть она сумела спихнуть старьевщику за какую-то символическую сумму, а потом заехала в Блэк-Крик за продуктами и поспрашивать о работе. Домой она вернулась уставшая, вошла, спотыкаясь об неубранные коробки и ругаясь, и не сразу заметила, что что-то не так.

Кто-то заглядывал в коробки с бумагами. С места их не сдвигали, но кто-то явно заглянул в каждую, ища что-то. Были потревожены бумаги, сложенные в кучу на столе.

Кто-то тут побывал.

Обнаружив это, Рей не раздумывала — она сразу бросилась к телефону и позвонила Бену.

— Бен, мне кажется, что кто-то проник мой в дом! — выпалила она, без приветствия и предисловий. — Уже не в первый раз! Кто-то приходит сюда, я точно знаю.

— Кто? — спросил Бен. — Тебя ограбили?

— Да нет же! Кто-то приходит сюда! — Рей перевела дух и попросила:

— Пожалуйста, приезжай. Я не знаю, к кому еще обратиться.

После недолгой паузы, Бен ответил:

— Хорошо, скоро буду.

Он отключился, а Рей принялась ждать его, меряя шагами веранду. И уже через пятнадцать минут на подъездной дорожке показалась машина Бена.

Он не выглядел недоверчивым, скорее обеспокоенным, когда Рей бросилась к нему, рассказывая о произошедшем. Внимательно оглядел коробки, стоявшие внутри и снаружи, спросил, Рей ли затеяла тут уборку, проверил замки на окнах и обошел дом по кругу. Рей показала ему, где находила следы под окном, и они вернулись в дом.

— Ты уверена, что кто-то был здесь? — уточнил Бен.

— Да, уверена, — ответила Рей. — Я всегда замечаю, если кто-то трогает мои вещи. И однажды ночью я проснулась, и поняла, что в комнате есть кто-то ещё. А утром обнаружила, что окно не закрыто. Я всегда их закрываю. И не говори, что это еноты!

— Еноты? — удивлённо переспросил Бен.

— Да. Шериф Андор сказал, что это могли быть еноты.

— Ты ходила к шерифу?

— А что мне ещё оставалось делать! — воскликнула Рей. — Я почти уверена, что кто-то хочет выжить меня отсюда. Поэтому я спрашивала, не было ли у Скайуокера других наследников.

Бен озадаченно кивнул.

— Я боюсь тут оставаться, — сказала Рей искренне. — Если только окна и двери заколотить…

— Я могу остаться с тобой, — сказал Бен, и быстро добавил:

— Последить за домом снаружи. Ведь если кто-то приходит, он не из воздуха появляется.

— Местные школьники могли бы с тобой поспорить, — Рей хмыкнула. — Ты можешь и внутри остаться.

После ее слов повисла неловкая тишина.

Рей была рада, что Бен готов остаться — отчасти. Отчасти ее это смущало. Ведь ее история так была похожа на неловкую ложь, чтобы заманить симпатичного парня к себе домой на вечер и сидеть перед ним в тонкой ночнушке. Добавляло неловкости и то, что у Рей действительно осталась лишь ночнушка, правда совершенно не полупрозрачная с бретельками и рюшами, а в виде длинной футболки с Бэтменом. Пижама и постельное белье, после того как Биби принес мышь, отправились в стирку.

— Получится неловко, если мой ночной посетитель не покажется, — хихикнула Рей.

Бен посмотрел на нее удивлённо, и Рей мысленно выругалась.

— Я ни на что не намекаю, — торопливо сказала она. — Но я была бы рада, если бы ты остался.

Рей подумала, что если таинственный кто-то, посещавший ее дом, увидит, что у Рей в гостях страшный Бен Соло, возможно, он поостережется сюда приходить.

«Интересно, — пришло Рей в голову, — а дух Киры будет рад его видеть?»

Это была уже полная чушь, поэтому Рей отогнала эту мысль. Она не желала признавать, что рассказанные Финном страшилки произвели на нее впечатление.

— Хорошо, — сказал Бен. — Тогда я вернусь сюда вечером. Есть кое-какие дела, которые надо закончить.

***

Пижама высохла к вечеру, и Рей вздохнула с облегчением. Она провела ревизию в холодильнике, решив приготовить на ужин что-нибудь съедобное и вкусное, сварила кофе. Всё-таки Бену сидеть тут все ночь. Биби чувствовал, что что-то готовится, и крутился под ногами. Рей нашла в кладовке старенькое радио, но оно заработало, стоило вставить в него батарейки, и теперь она приводила гостиную в порядок под звуки попсы и болтовни ведущего. У нее было отличное настроение.

Но к вечеру волнение взяло верх. А вдруг Бен не сможет приехать? Вдруг он подумает о ней что-нибудь не то? А вдруг он попытается к ней приставать? Рей понятия не имела, что сделает в этом случае. Говоря начистоту, она не имела понятия, как отнесется, если такое случится.

Как назло, полил дождь. В лесу тут же потемнело. Рей то и дело поглядывала в окно, но Бен опаздывал. Хотя как можно опоздать, если ты не назначил точного времени?

Дождь усиливался. Вдали погромыхивало, и когда в окнах блеснули блики от фар подъехавшей машины, Рей сорвалась с места и подлетела к входной двери.

Бен подошел к дому, одетый в черный, блестящий от воды дождевик.

— Все в порядке? — спросил он, обеспокоенно глядя на Рей.

— Да, — ответила Рей. — Да.

— Тогда почему ты стоишь тут? — спросил Бен.

— Я ждала тебя, — ответила Рей. — Я беспокоилась, такой дождь, вдруг что-то случилось.

— Все нормально. — Взгляд Бена потеплел. — Не возражаешь, если я пройдусь вокруг дома еще раз, осмотрю все?

— Конечно! — Рей кивнула. — Осторожнее!

Бен обошел вокруг дома. Рей пыталась рассмотреть его, прилипнув к окнам, но снаружи было слишком темно, а внешнего освещения у хижины не было, только дохленькие фонарики на солнечных батареях у крыльца.

Вернувшись, Бен объявил, что в такую ночь вряд ли кто-то решит гулять по лесу.

— Но если тебе страшно, — добавил он, — я могу остаться.

Рей кивнула.

Они поужинали — Бен сдержанно похвалил плод кулинарных мучений Рей и часто подливал себе кофе, поясняя это тем, что ночью спать не собирается. Рей же теоретизировала: кто и зачем мог забраться к ней в дом. Бен внимал ее словам молча, лишь отвечал на вопросы, когда Рей обращалась к нему. Если судить по его ответам — никому не сдался ни дом, ни сама Рей, ни память покойного Скайуокера.

— И что тянет людей селиться в лесу! — вздохнула Рей. — Ни души кругом, случись что — ведь никто не поможет! Никто не увидит, если к тебе кто-то вломится.

— Здесь мирно, — возразил Бен. — Если хочешь отдохнуть от людей, лучше места не найти. Леса простираются на мили, можно гулять по ним целый день — и никого не встретить, даже если идти вдоль дороги. Однажды летом мы с Кирой прошли, наверное, миль десять, прежде чем… — Бен осекся, а потом отпил из кружки и невпопад закончил:

— Ну, и даже зная эти места, тут можно легко заблудиться.

Рей закусила губу. Ей было интересно слушать Бена, и то, как он закрывался, едва речь заходила о его сестре, заставляло что-то в груди Рей болезненно сжиматься от жалости.

— Скажи, — осторожно начала она, — а вы были… дружны с Кирой?

— Да, — ответил Бен. — Я… я, наверное, был самым близким для нее человеком. Не считая Люка, конечно.

— Расскажи мне о ней, — предложила Рей. — Если тебе не тяжело.

Бен обеспокоенно взглянул на нее, и Рей ободряюще улыбнулась.

— Ты можешь не рассказывать, если не хочешь, — добавила она.

— Почему же… — медленно произнес Бен. — Хочу…

Он отпил еще кофе, хмурясь. Глядя на него, Рей засомневалась, что он действительно этого хочет.

— Я уже говорил, — начал Бен, и его голос звучал как-то тускло, — она была чудесной.

Рей кивнула.

— А я виноват в том, что она ушла от нас, — добавил Бен.

Рей замерла. Ей хотелось спросить, что он имеет в виду, но она сдержалась.

— Кира мало общалась со сверстниками. Чаще с Люком или со мной, — продолжил Бен. — Я был ее другом. Возил ее в кино в Блэк-Крик. Мы гуляли по этому лесу, знали каждую тропинку… — в его голосе что-то надломилось.

— Если не хочешь, то не продолжай, — сказала Рей.

— Мне бы хотелось, чтобы вы могли познакомиться, — заметил Бен. — Ты бы поняла… — он осекся, и снова продолжил:

— В тот день мы сильно поссорились с Люком. — Бен смотрел в пустоту, куда-то мимо Рей, сложив руки на столе. — Я был виноват. Мы начали спорить и, чтобы не беспокоить Киру, заперли дверь. Мы были вон в той комнате, — он указал кивком. — А Кира… Когда она волновалась, она могла выйти из себя, начать делать ужасные вещи. Она могла себя ранить. Она слышала, как мы орем друг на друга, сначала стучала в дверь, потом ушла, а потом… Когда мы поняли, что снаружи слишком тихо и догадались окликнуть ее.

Бен осекся.

— Она поранила себя ножницами. Случайно или специально — я не знаю. Я пытался помочь, но сделал только хуже.

Рей сидела молча, не зная, что сказать это. Ей щемило сердце от сочувствия к Бену — такому большому, угрюмому, но такому ранимому внутри. Она осторожно накрыла его руку своими и тихо сказала:

— Мне очень жаль.

***

Бен устроился в гостиной с кофе и планшетом, пообещав, что будет сторожить ее сон. Рей, уверенная, что в такую собачью погоду никто из дома не выглянет — кроме Бена, приехавшего к ней — сказала, что это необязательно, на что Бен возразил — а для чего тогда он приехал.

Рей замялась, не зная, что ответить, и, похоже, Бен решил, что разговор закончен — уселся на диван, что-то открывая в планшете.

Натрудившись за день, Рей заснула быстро. Но в какой-то момент она поняла, что уже не спит, а сидит у себя в комнате. Было раннее серое утро, и Рей вышла в гостиную, чтобы покормить Биби. Странно, что он не разбудил ее.

В гостиной за столом сидела Кира Скайуокер. Ножницы, сейчас блестящие и чистые, лежали на столе. Увидев Киру, Рей остановилась в нерешительности. Она чувствовала себя, словно заняла чужое место, словно была незваной гостьей.

Кира посмотрела на нее и кивком пригласила присесть. Рей подошла и медленно опустилась на стул, обняв себя за плечи. В гостиной было ощутимо холодно, причем холод был не лесной и сырой, которым тянуло из окон и щелей. Холод был такой, будто Рей зашла в отключенную морозильную камеру в магазине — уже не леденящий, но ощущаемый. Ей казалось, что она даже может почувствовать запах этой морозильной камеры, затхлый, застарелый.

Кира улыбнулась, привлекая ее внимание. Ее темно-каштановые волосы до плеч были пышными и слегка вились, а еще они были в совершенном беспорядке, будто Киру в принципе не знакомили с концепцией расчесывания волос.

— Как ты думаешь, сколько ангелов уместится на лезвиях ножниц? — спросила Кира хитро.

— Я не знаю, — ответила Рей. — Ты не видела моего кота?

Кира покачала головой, продолжая улыбаться.

— Я уеду отсюда, — пообещала Рей.

— Поздно, — ответила Кира. — Теперь ты останешься здесь. Здесь всегда должен быть кто-то, и теперь это ты. Ты подходишь.

Она взяла ножницы, и Рей обратила внимание на ее руки: они все были в шрамах, мелких и неглубоких насечках, нанесенных чем-то тонким и острым.

— У меня еще есть, — сказала Кира и подтянула подол платья вверх, отодвигаясь от стола.

Рей увидела новые шрамы на ее бедрах, на внутренней стороне. Некоторые были свежими.

Прямо на ее глазах Кира замахнулась и вонзила ножницы себе в ногу. Рей замерла, чувствуя, что даже не может вскрикнуть — ее парализовал ужас. Кровь не текла — казалось, будто Кира вонзила ножницы не в свою ногу, а в диванную подушку.

— Все нормально, — сказала Кира. — Я делала это тысячу раз. Хочешь попробовать?

Она выдернула ножницы из раны и протянула их Рей. Это будто переключило что-то внутри нее, и Рей завизжала.

И проснулась.

За окнами было темно, дождь барабанил по подоконникам и крыше. Было тихо, и кроме шума дождя Рей не могла расслышать ничего. Кричала ли она во сне? Нет, иначе Бен бы наверняка услышал.

Спустив ноги на пол, Рей слезла с кровати и прокралась в гостиную. Горел лишь один светильник, и комната была погружена в полумрак. Было прохладно. Бен спал на диване. Он тяжело дышал, разметался во сне, плед сполз на пол, а лоб Бена покрывала блестящая в сумраке испарина. Рей хотела подойти ближе, но Бен негромко застонал во сне, и она замерла.

А вдруг он заболел, пока ходил там под дождем? Вдруг у него температура?

Рей осторожно приблизилась и села рядом с Беном, положив руку ему на лоб. Температура была нормальной, но Бен дернулся во сне, пробормотав:

— Кира.

Рей озадаченно взглянула на него. Он пошевелился во сне, а когда она попыталась убрать руку, поймал ее и прижал к себе, вынуждая Рей наклониться.

— Кира, — повторил он с мукой в голосе. — Пожалуйста.

— Все хорошо, — тихо сказала Рей, и обнаружила, что ее голос дрожит. — Все хорошо.

Она уперлась свободной рукой в спинку дивана и попыталась отодвинуться, и в результате едва не распласталась на Бене, когда он снова шевельнулся во сне. Помимо того, что он вцепился в нее железной хваткой, Рей жутко смутило то, что у него явно была эрекция, ощутимая даже сквозь джинсы — и Рей прижималась к ней боком.

— Все хорошо, — повторила Рей мягко. — Тише, Бен.

Она осторожно освободила руку, а потом медленно сползла с Бена на пол, усевшись на колени. Теперь их лица были на одном уровне, и Рей могла видеть болезненное выражение его лица. Рей принялась гладить его по волосам, невесомо, едва касаясь, чтобы он не вздрогнул опять и не схватил ее. Постепенно тяжелое дыхание Бена выровнялось и утихло, лицо расслабилось. Его грудь вздымалась мерно и спокойно, и Рей подняла с пола плед и снова укрыла его.

«Бедный Бен, — подумала она. — Бедный, бедный Бен!»

Вернувшись в спальню, Рей долго ворочалась, перед тем как снова заснуть. Ее собственный сон почти стерся у нее из головы, но что-то беспокоило ее. Что-то, о чем она никак не могла вспомнить.

Утром Бен поднялся рано и разбудил Рей стуком в дверь.

— Я задремал, — сказал он сконфуженно, когда сонная Рей выглянула из комнаты. — Но то время, пока я бодрствовал, я никого не заметил.

— Все нормально. — Рей зевнула. — Я просыпалась ночью, никого не видела. Похоже, я зря выдернула тебя из дома.

— Если случится что-нибудь подобное — звони, — сказал Бен. — Даже если тебе покажется, что это выглядит глупо.

— Хорошо. — Рей кивнула.

— Ладно, мне пора. — Бен улыбнулся, а с Рей слетели остатки сна.

— Как, уже? — выпалила она. — И даже кофе не попьешь?

— Нет, спасибо. — Бен протянул руку, на мгновение замерев в нерешительности, а потом потрепал Рей по голове.

Она недовольно фыркнула, уворачиваясь от его руки.

— Я должна тебе кофе, — упрямо сказала Рей. — А еще две сотни баксов, но с кофе я смогу управиться раньше.

— Как хочешь.

Рей проводила Бена до дверей, ежась от холодного утреннего воздуха, проследила, как он уезжает и, зевая, вернулась внутрь, чтобы сделать кофе себе. Пока она звенела посудой, какая-то мысль крутилась у нее в голове, но оформилась только когда Рей села за стол, мелкими глотками потягивая кофе.

Кира Скайуокер и ее шрамы.

Даже не допив кофе, Рей бросилась перебирать документы в коробках, чтобы найти альбом и уточнить, были ли у Киры шрамы или это был неизъяснимый выверт ее сна, но альбом как сквозь землю провалился. Для Рей это было очередным доказательством, что кто-то очень заинтересован в доме Скайуокеров. Даже несмотря на слова Бена.


	5. Подавленная ярость

_А мой парень очень злой,_  
_Он придет с бензопилой._  
\--- АИГЕЛ

Поиски альбома ни к чему не привели, но в итоге загадка разрешилась сама собой. В один из визитов его привез Бен — оказалось, что увидев его, он забрал его домой. Получилось не очень красиво, но Рей готова была простить Бену многое. Не только из-за того, что Бен помогал ей, но еще и потому, что жители Джакку были к нему несправедливы.

— Извини, — сказал Бен, отдавая Рей альбом. — Я не должен был брать его без спроса.

— Ерунда! — Рей махнула рукой. — Тебе он принадлежит больше, чем мне.

Она взяла альбом и бегло пролистала его.

— Нет. — Бен покачал головой. — Поэтому я его и привез. Буду рад, если ты выкинешь его или сожжешь.

— Бен, — ошарашенно произнесла Рей. — Но это же… Это же фото твоей семьи. Это память!

— И что? — спросил Бен. — Некоторые вещи лучше не вспоминать.

Рей забрала у него увесистый альбом и взглянула на поцарапанную обложку. Еще одна тайна разрешилась, и Рей теперь может проверить, были ли шрамы у Киры на руках…

— Тебе он точно не нужен? — серьезно спросила Рей, глядя Бену в глаза.

Он покачал головой.

— Тогда я возьму его себе, — решила Рей.

Она положила альбом стол и повернулась к Бену.

— Если вдруг передумаешь, — добавила Рей, — он всегда будет тут.

Бен снова отрицательно покачал головой.

Позже, листая альбом, Рей заметила, что фотографий Киры стало меньше. На тех страницах, где они были, остались пустые места, посветлевшие от клея. На оставшихся фотографиях руки Киры было не рассмотреть толком, и Рей бросила эту затею. Мало ли, что приснится? А Бен имел полное право забрать эти фото.

***

Очередное собеседование занесло Рей обратно в центр Джакку, но закончилось ничем. Рей показалось, что хозяин магазина хозтоваров вместо того, чтобы спрашивать ее об опыте работы, пытался разузнать, что связывало Рей со Скайуокером, и зачем она приехала в Джакку. Добавило неловкости и то, что в процессе собеседования — оно проходило прямо в торговом зале — в этот самый зал набился народ. Человек пять мужчин преклонного возраста и женщина в летах с любопытством слушали разговор Рей и хозяина, делая вид, что выбирают покупки. Рей это совершенно не понравилось, и она скомканно завершила беседу и попрощалась. Явно же на работу ее брать не собирались.

Рей заглянула в супермаркет, но после собеседования ей казалось, что и там на нее все смотрят как-то не так. Зато на улице Рей увидела знакомого и воспрянула духом.

— Привет, Финн! — Рей помахала ему рукой.

Финн вяло улыбнулся ей. Он стоял у дороги, будто ждал кого-то. Рей направилась прямо к нему, и от нее не укрылось, что Финн огляделся, будто проверяя, нет ли рядом знакомых.

— Привет, Рей, — сказал он. — Я думал, ты устроилась на работу в Блэк-Крик.

— Я в процессе, — сообщила Рей. — Честно говоря, работы тут не вагон, если ты не грузчик или не лесоруб.

— Да, — Финн коротко хохотнул. — Но ты всегда можешь попробовать открыть магазин.

Теперь рассмеялась Рей.

— Чем я буду там торговать? Оставшимися в наследство вещами? Хотя это мысль, старьевщик уж слишком переборчив…

— Ты все ещё общаешься с Соло? — осторожно спросил Финн.

— Да, Финн, общаюсь, — ответила Рей. — И он не такой ужасный, каким его рисует молва.

Финн покачал головой.

— Много ты знаешь. Рей! Я прожил в этом городе всю жизнь и…

— И поэтому ты предвзят! — перебила его Рей. — Бен Соло никого не убивал, его оправдали. Он до сих пор скорбит по сестре. Какие ещё доказательства тебе нужны?

— Лично мне — никаких, — ответил Финн. — Я просто держусь от него подальше. И ты держись.

— Давай я сама буду решать, от чего мне держаться подальше? — Рей раздражённо фыркнула и перевела дух.

Они замолчали.

Финн топтался на месте, будто его разрывали противоречивые чувства: то ли хотел уйти, то ли — высказать все, что думал.

— Извини, — сказала Рей, снизив тон. — Последние дни выдались напряжённые.

— Я понимаю, — Финн кивнул. — И ты пойми: я желаю тебе только добра. А Бен Соло — ходячая неприятность.

В его словах был резон — взять хотя бы ту расчудесную покупку машины, но Рей из чистого чувства противоречия сказала:

— Нет. Он нормальный парень. Спасибо за заботу, Финн. — Она протянула руку и хлопнула Финна по плечу, отчего тот вздрогнул.

— Все в порядке? — уточнила Рей.

— Да, — Финн тоже протянул руку и осторожно похлопал Рей по плечу.

Раздался приглушенный скрип тормозов, и на улицу свернул заляпанный грязью пикап. Его крылья проржавели, из окон гремела музыка. Доехав до магазина, пикап резко затормозил, взвизгнув шинами на всю улицу, и Рей поморщилась. Финн картинно засунул мизинец в ухо, повертел там и улыбнулся Рей. Из машины начала выгружаться шумная компания молодых парней — их было трое, а один вытащил и поставил на капот несколько банок пива.

— Мне пора, — сказала Рей, обращаясь к Финну. — Еще увидимся.

— Ага, — Финн кивнул ей, в потом махнул рукой парням:

— Привет ребята.

Рей же подхватила свои покупки и зашагала в сторону своей машины. До нее донёсся протяжный свист, а потом кто-то ненатурально изобразил волчий вой.

Рей закатила глаза. Идиоты, что тут скажешь.

— Привет! — крикнул один из парней ей в спину, но Рей его проигнорировала. Она подошла к машине, поставила покупки на землю и стала рыться в карманах, ища ключи.

До нее донёсся хохот. Обернувшись, Рей увидела, как парни смеются, а один душевно колотит Финна по спине. Финн улыбался, но выглядел так же нервно, как и при разговоре с Рей. Увидев, что Рей на них смотрит, один из парней послал ей воздушный поцелуй.

— Не обращай на них внимания, — пробормотала Рей себе под нос.

Она нашла ключи, открыла дверь и стала раскладывать пакеты внутри

— Крутая тачка! — крикнул один из парней. — Не хочешь с нами прокатиться? Тут каждый с удовольствием тебя покатает. И не только на машине!

Конец фразы потонул во взрыве хохота.

— Идиоты, — повторила Рей вполголоса. Компания продолжала веселиться: кто-то предложил Рей бесплатные услуги по починке «хонды». Кто бы говорил!

Сев в машину, Рей не удержалась и высунула в окно руку с оттопыренным средним пальцем и завела мотор, не обращая внимания на крики.

***

Ночью Рей проснулась, сама не понимая почему. Некоторое время она лежала в темноте, а потом слезла с кровати, взяла фонарик и вышла в гостиную.

Биби спал на диване, но проснулся, стоило ей направить на него луч.

— Все в порядке? — спросила Рей.

И тут то, что ее разбудило, случилось опять. Кто-то закричал в лесу. Это был долгий болезненный вопль, и Рей замерла. А потом быстро выключила фонарь и села на диван, прижав к себе Биби. Что это было? Кто-то попал в беду? Или какая-то ночная птица кричит так страшно?

Рей решила, что если снова услышит страшный крик, то непременно вызовет полицию. Но ночь была тихой. Биби вырвался из ее рук и ушел. Рей потихоньку начала разбирать сонливость, и она поплелась обратно в спальню, все еще настороженная, но желающая поспать. Перед тем, как лечь в постель, она привычно подперла дверь комнаты тумбочкой.

Ранним утром, когда она только встала и, позевывая, готовила себе завтрак, раздался стук в дверь. Выглянув в окошко, Рей увидела на пороге шерифа и, разумеется, открыла ему дверь. Увидев ее, Андор коснулся полей шляпы в приветственном жесте.

— О, шериф Андор! Всё-таки решили проверить, не околачивался ли тут кто-нибудь посторонний? — доброжелательно поинтересовалась Рей.

Всё-таки шериф появился на ее пороге, правда когда Рей этого совсем не ждала.

— Да, вроде того, — шериф рассеянно кивнул. — Я могу пройти, мисс Ниима?

— Конечно! — Рей отступила в сторону. — Кофе?

— Не откажусь. — Зайдя внутрь, шериф окинул гостиную взглядом, остановив его на распакованных коробках. — Уже уезжаете?

— Нет, — откликнулась Рей. Она включила чайник, достала кружки и повернулась к шерифу. — Разбираю оставшиеся вещи. Присаживайтесь.

Андор присел за стол, на то место, где сидел Бен, когда приходил.

— Не слышали вчера вечером ничего подозрительного? — спросил Андор, пока Рей гремела посудой. — Может быть, ночью?

— Нет, — откликнулась Рей. — И ничего странного не было: вещи не двигались, ничего не пропало. Хотя… — она замерла и повернулась к шерифу. — Знаете, ночью мне _показалось_, что я слышала крик. Но это было всего пару раз, и я не была уверена, что это именно крик, а не какая-нибудь ночная птица. Некоторые так жутко вопят…

— Да, да, — Андор кивнул. — А ещё лисы. Ужасно кричат, когда попадают в капкан, никогда не подумаешь, что они могут издать такие звуки, а вот поди ж ты…

— Ведь ничего не произошло? — с подозрением спросила Рей. — Вы ведь тут из-за моего заявления?

— Ну, назвать _это_ «заявлением» — значит погрешить против истины, — заметил Андор.

Рей обиженно поджала губы.

— Но кое-что действительно произошло, — продолжил Андор. — Вам знакомы Трей Тор, Энди Макгиллан и Том Хопкинс?

— Впервые слышу о них, — ответила Рей.

— Возможно, вы видели их, — сказал Андор. — Они местные. Макгиллан и Хопкинс работают на лесопилке возле Хэтфилда, Тор — охранник в супермаркете.

Рей покачала головой. Вспомнив про кофе, она поставила перед шерифом его чашку, и он поблагодарил ее.

— Так вышло, что ночью на них кто-то напал, и это случилось совсем рядом с вашим домом. — Андор отпил кофе и поставил чашку на стол. — Крики, которые вы слышали, скорее всего, издавал Тор. Он сейчас в критическом состоянии в центральной больнице округа.

— Какой кошмар, — Рей опустилась на стул напротив шерифа. — Кто это сделал?

— Они не знают, — ответил шериф. — Они были пьяны, у них был всего один фонарик, который разбился сразу, как только началась заварушка.

— А что они делали в лесу? — спросила Рей.

— По их словам — гуляли. Учитывая, сколько они выпили, я не удивлен, что им могло прийти в голову и такое. Все же, они знают эти леса… — Андор взял паузу и внимательно посмотрел на Рей. — Мисс Ниима, вы не проводили никаких земляных работ в окрестностях вашего дома?

— Нет, — ответила Рей. — Я до сих пор не знаю, где заканчивается моя земля и начинается… что-нибудь.

— Советую узнать, — подсказал Андор. — Дело в том, что ребята не просто подверглись нападению. Кто-то погнал их по лесу, и они попали в ловушку. Натуральная «волчья яма». Так Тор и пострадал — он напоролся на заточенные колья.

Рей прикрыла рот рукой, глядя на Андора расширившимися глазами.

— Другой вывихнул ногу, провалившись в яму, но она была неглубокой — он выбрался сам. Но в целом место, в которое их загнали, выглядело так, будто кто-то специально готовился к… чему-то. Возможно, случись такое днём, они бы легко избежали опасности, но ночью в темноте они едва не погибли. С Тором ещё не ясно, может быть, он умрет.

— Ужасно, — вырвалось у Рей. — Чудовищно. Зачем?.. зачем кому-то нападать на них, зачем они вообще потащились в лес?!

— Мы выясняем это, — ответил Андор. — Значит, вчера вы были дома?

— Да, — ответила Рей.

— Кто может это подтвердить?

— Никто. Погодите! Вы думаете — это я их покалечила? — воскликнула Рей.

— Я лишь проверяю факты, мисс Ниима, — ответил Андор. — Ничего больше. И вы точно незнакомы с пострадавшими? Вы никогда не вступали с ними в конфликты?

— Нет! — сердито ответила Рей. — Может быть, я видела их, понятия не имею! Я почти ни с кем не общаюсь в городе, кроме Финна из продуктового магазина и…

«И Бена Соло», — хотела сказать она.

— И я ничего не копала и не заготавливала колья, — закончила Рей твердо. — И я ещё ни с кем не успела поконфликтовать.

«Но, возможно, к этому все и идёт».

— Хорошо, — Андор кивнул. — Спасибо за помощь, мисс Ниима. И за кофе.

После ухода шерифа, Рей никак не могла успокоиться. Во-первых, ей было страшно, что на нее падёт подозрение, а там и о ее «частично ворованной» машине могут узнать. Во-вторых, стоило ей представить, что она жила совсем рядом с какой-то «волчьей ямой» которую вырыл какой-то псих, ее начинало подташнивать. Не зря ей говорили не соваться в лес! Получается, прямо рядом с ее домом…

Рей залезла в коробку со своими документами и нашла описание и план участка. На карте он выглядел как вытянутая вдоль болота трапеция. Как следует изучив карту, Рей стала одеваться для прогулки по лесу. Пришла пора выяснить, где же кончается ее собственность… и что за «волчьи ямы» там вырыты. После новостей идти было страшновато, но Андор же сказал: днём опасности можно было избежать. И Рей собиралась быть осторожной.

Чтобы точно не сбиться с пути, она взяла с собой компас. Он был старым, наручным, на потертом кожаном ремешке. Когда-то давно Люк подарил ей его, когда Рей написала, что хочет путешествовать. Она лишь иногда надевала в школу, чтобы похвастаться, но, после того, как браслет, слишком свободный для ее детской руки, чуть не соскользнул, перестала. И хранила его все это время.

А теперь компас пригодился. Рей надела его на руку, запомнила направление и пошла в лес, скорее вслепую, чем планируя прийти куда-то в конкретное место, смутно ориентируясь в ту сторону, откуда, как ей показалось ночью, донесся крик. Тропы не было — она шла, отодвигая рукой низко нависающие ветки кустов и молодых деревьев, огибала крупные и перелазила через поваленные стволы. Через какое-то время ее глазам предстала странная картина. Посреди леса был забор. Точнее это был плетень, высотой примерно до пояса, сделанный из переплетённых между собой ветвей деревьев, срубленных или обломанных. Ему было уже много лет, он покосился, и Рей пошла вдоль него, размышляя, не отмечает ли он границу. Эх, было бы неплохо ещё и GPS-навигатор иметь для таких прогулок — Рей бы точно знала, когда достигнет границы. Наконец забор кончился, и Рей обогнула его и двинулась дальше в том же направлении, а потом передумала и пошла в обратную сторону, держась чуть наискось. Она слышала крики. Значит, это случилось не так уж далеко.

Изредка Рей поглядывала на компас, чтобы убедиться, что не кружит. А потом она заметила обломанную ветку. И ещё одну. И ещё.

Кто-то прорвался тут сквозь лес, ломая ветки, вспахивая землю обувью, и Рей пошла по этим более чем заметным следам. Наконец она дошла до обратной стороны того плетня. По пути ей пришлось обойти несколько ям, примерно метр глубиной. Ямы были выкопаны давно: их края успели осыпаться и прорасти травой. Встретились Рей и странные штуки, похожие на заграждения, которые копы выставляют на дороги, только сколоченные из тонких бревнышек. Они тоже были не новые, кто-то вкопал их тут когда-то давно, будто пытался построить полосу препятствий. Земля тут была вытоптана множеством ног, чуть дальше Рей рассмотрела яркую жёлтую ленту, ограждавшую небольшой участок.

А потом Рей увидела колья.

Они были новыми, в отличие от всего остального. Свежеобтесанными. И их было много. Они «смотрели» в лес, в сторону от забора, будто кто-то собирался обороняться — от кого и зачем? А те, которые были ближе к тропе, по которой пришла Рей, были испачканы потемневшей кровью.

Рей замутило. Она отвернулась, прижав ладони ко рту, и уставилась в лес. Вот тут все и случилось. Эти странные конструкции, кто бы их ни построил — он сделал это на земле, которая теперь принадлежала Рей. Это была ее проблема.

***

Заехав в город, Рей первым делом купила свежую газету. Она ловила на себе странные взгляды, но списала это на то, что новость о произошедшем на ее участке быстро разлетелась по маленькому городку. Однако, одного взгляда на обложку «Джакку пост» хватило, чтобы понять, что дело, возможно, капельку серьезнее.

Эти три парня — Тор, Макгиллан и третий — и были теми, кто ещё вчера орал Рей всякие непристойности вслед, когда она была в Блэк-Крик и встретила Финна. Это Тор предложил ей «покататься».

Рей мороз пробрал по коже, когда она задумалась, зачем эти трое могли потащиться в лес возле ее дома.

«Может, они хотели просто напугать меня, — жалко предположила она. — Просто…»

«Здесь водятся плохие люди» — всплыли в голове у Рей слова Бена. Даже если эти придурки хотели просто ее попугать… Наверняка уже всем известно, что Рей живёт одна. Это маленький город, новости расходятся быстро.

«Они были пьяные и могли сделать все, что угодно».

_«Мы тебя прокатим! Любой из нас с удовольствием тебя прокатит!» _

_«И не только на машине!» _

Сложив газету и засунув ее подмышку, Рей вышла из супермаркета и направилась к продуктовому магазину. Может быть Финн, если он там, расскажет ей что-нибудь насчёт намерений этой троицы.

Увы, в магазине не было Финна. Зато была Маз. Когда Рей вошла, та наградила ее колючим взглядом и сжала губы.

— Здравствуйте, — с нажимом сказала Рей.

Маз ограничилась коротким кивком.

— Скажите, а… — начала Рей, но Маз не дала ей закончить.

— Я вправе отказать в обслуживании любому покупателю, — сообщила она сухо. — И не продам тебе ничего.

— На каком основании? — спросила Рей, немного опешив и рассердившись.

— Потому что я хозяйка магазина, а ты, — Маз ткнула в сторону Рей пальцем, — мне не нравишься.

Рей молча вскинула брови. Очень интересно.

— Эти ребята были такие хорошие, — добавила Маз с сочувствием. — Они этого не заслужили. Бедному Энди придется ехать в Сиэтл к пластическому хирургу, чтобы хотя бы создать видимость, что него _есть_ нос.

— А как вы думаете, — начала Рей, чувствуя, что ее голос срывается в шипение, — зачем эти хорошие ребята потащились в ночи через лес к моему дому?

Маз бросила на нее острый взгляд:

— Ты не можешь этого знать. Они могли просто гулять.

— Да, — ядовито сказала Рей. — Несомненно, они просто выбрали такое странное место для прогулки. Знаете, если бы я купила ружье, по вашему совету, кстати, я могла бы пристрелить их, если бы они зашли на мою землю без разрешения. Какое счастье, что кто-то успел раньше.

Взглядом Маз можно было плавить металл.

— Да как ты смеешь… — начала она, но теперь Рей оборвала ее, кинув:

— Всего хорошего! — и на прощание как следует хлопнув дверью.

Внутри у Рей все кипело. Противная старуха! А если бы эти трое действительно дошли до дома Рей? Если бы захотели войти? Она бы ничего не смогла сделать! Что бы тогда сказала эта старая карга? Что Рей сама виновата и надо было покупать ружье?

Рей трясло от злости, когда она села за руль. Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, она попыталась успокоиться. Она ведь тоже неправа. Нельзя огульно обвинять кого-то. Она не знает точно, к ней ли шли эти идиоты. Она должна спросить у Финна, о чем они говорили с теми парнями, когда Рей уезжала.

Выйдя из машины и дойдя до стоянки за магазином, Рей убедилась, что там всего одна машина и, судя по бусам, висящим на зеркале заднего вида, она принадлежала Канате — значит Финн точно был не в магазине. Набрав номер Бена, Рей дождалась, пока он ответит и быстро сказала:

— Привет, Бен, извини, что беспокою, есть дело! Ты не знаешь, где живет Финн из магазина Маз Канаты?

После недолгой паузы Бен спросил с напускным безразличием:

— А зачем тебе это?

— Мне срочно нужно кое-что узнать, а его нет в магазине.

Бен еще помолчал, вздохнул, и сказал:

— Не знаю, где живет он, но его девчонка живет в самом конце Пятой улицы. Ты узнаешь дом: он двухэтажный и розового цвета.

— Спасибо! — выпалила Рей. — Я… спасибо!

И она сбросила звонок.

Дом оказался не розовым, а скорее бледно-бежевым. Краска, которой он был когда-то выкрашен, давно выцвела и облупилась. Сам дом был узким, с двускатной крышей и богатым палисадником под окнами. Столько цветов на таком маленьком пространстве Рей видела впервые в жизни. На подъездной дорожке перед домом стояли две машины.

Рей вылезла из «хонды», оглядываясь. Солнце пекло. В палисаднике шипели поливалки, а на тротуаре перед домом столпились несколько девчонок: одна прыгала на скакалке, другая снимала ее на телефон, а остальные просто смотрели. Кроме них на улице никого не было.

Рей решительно направилась к дому, намереваясь переговорить с Финном, даже если придется прижать его к стенке и вытрясти ответ.

Она позвонила, и внутри дома раздался мелодичный звон. Потом откуда-то изнутри донесся приятный женский голос:

— Иду! Подождите минутку!

Рей не торопилась, ожидая, пока хозяйка дома выйдет. У нее весь день был впереди.

Дверь ей открыла невысокая азиатка. Увидев Рей, она нахмурилась и спросила:

— Я чем-то могу помочь?

— Да. Привет. Я ищу Финна, — ответила Рей.

— Зачем? — спросила девушка.

— Мне нужно с ним поговорить, — ответила Рей. — Это срочно.

На самом деле никакой срочности в этом не было, но Рей чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке. Ей необходимо было знать точно.

— Хорошо, я позову его, — азиатка окинула Рей подозрительным взглядом и скрылась в доме. Рей осталась стоять на крыльце. Солнце нагревало ей спину, виски у Рей вспотели. Над палисадником жужжали пчелы. В воздухе разносились голоса девчонок, отсчитывающих, сколько прыжков уже сделала их подруга со скакалкой. Наконец внутри дома раздались шаги, и в дверях показался Финн.

— Привет, — сказала Рей.

— Привет, — глухо ответил Финн.

— Не пригласишь меня внутрь? — поинтересовалась Рей.

Финн покачал головой.

— Ты наверняка слышал, что случилось, — продолжила Рей. — И я хотела кое о чем спросить тебя.

— О чем? — спросил Финн негромко.

— Ты болтал с теми парнями, когда я уезжала. Они… не говорили обо мне? — спросила Рей. — Может, им захотелось продолжить наше с ними неудавшееся общение?

— А ты заделалась детективом? — спросил Финн едко.

— Нет, я просто хочу знать, зачем они пришли к моему дому! — резко ответила Рей

Финн сжал губы.

— Если я скажу, что они собирались посмотреть, где ты живешь, что ты будешь делать? — спросил он.

— Перестану мучиться от того, что не чувствую угрызений совести из-за того, что их кто-то отделал.

— Трей был моим другом! — Финн повысил голос. — Он пострадал!

— Другом? Тем, который хлопал тебя по плечу, а ты ежился, будто сейчас в штаны наложишь? — грубо спросила Рей. — А может это ты рассказал ему, где я живу?

— Я ничего им не говорил. Тут и так все знают, кто где живёт, — угрюмо ответил Финн. — Ты вот нашла меня запросто.

— Да, — признала Рей нехотя. — Но я не виновата в том, что случилось с твоими… друзьями.

— Ты так думаешь? — Финн прищурился. — Рей, за тобой увивается самый опасный человек в этом городе, и ты думаешь, что все в порядке.

— За мной никто не увивается! — отрезала Рей. — Да даже если бы… Неужели ты думаешь, что кто-то в своем уме будет караулить меня день и ночь? И зачем?

— Откуда мне знать, у меня с головой все в порядке, — огрызнулся Финн.

— Мне все ясно, — сказала Рей сухо. — Спасибо за помощь, Финн. Не могу дождаться, когда продам чертов дом и уеду отсюда!

Она развернулась и зашагала по дороге прочь.

— Удачи тебе! — крикнул Финн ей в спину. — Может вместе с тобой уедет и львиная доля неприятностей, которые ты принесла.

У Рей от злости и обиды заполыхали щеки. Она сжала кулаки так сильно, что ногти впились в ладони, но продолжила свой путь к машине, почти не замечая, куда идет. Какого черта? Они здесь все сумасшедшие? Рей-то каким боком относится к их проблемам? Или все дело в том, что она отнеслась к Бену Соло по-человечески?

Сев в машину, Рей положила руки на руль и сжала его так сильно, что кожзам заскрипел. Она сделала несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы успокоиться. Значит, Трей и его команда имели в планах навестить ее. По крайней мере, Финн не стал ей лгать в этом.

Но кого они встретили в лесу? И может ли этот кто-то быть опасным для самой Рей?

«Наверняка, — подумала Рей. — Кто бы он ни был, он местный. Может быть, это тот человек, который приходил в мой дом. И эти странные сооружения наверняка его рук дело».

Но зачем? Зачем это все? Ответа у Рей не было.


	6. Плохая идея

— Я не знаю, кто это может быть, и зачем ему это, но он точно существует, — Рей расхаживала взад и вперед по гостиной. — Ты был в лесу? Видел тот странный забор?

— Да, видел, — ответил Бен. — Его построили очень давно. Я даже не помню, кто. Тогда проводили плановую вырубку больных деревьев, из их веток и сделали его. Он отмечает границу территории. Когда-то он был гораздо длиннее, доходил почти до самого болота, но потом его частично разобрали, а где-то он сам обрушился. Мы же с... — он запнулся. — Мы с Кирой находили его остатки во время прогулок по лесу. По обеим сторонам участка.

— А за забором чья земля? — спросила Рей.

— Я не помню, чтобы она принадлежала кому-то конкретному, — ответил Бен. — Возможно, это просто муниципальная собственность. Или собственник живет не в Джакку.

— А может так получиться, что кто-то хочет выкупить этот участок и пытается таким образом сбить цену? — спросила Рей.

— Ты уже его продаешь, — заметил Бен. — Много звонков?

— Нет, — Рей вздохнула. — Но все складывается! Сначала кто-то шастал у меня по дому, потом эти кретины попались в это… что бы это ни было. Кто-то не хочет видеть меня здесь!

— Тогда ему просто стоило дать тем кретинам дойти до твоих дверей, — заметил Бен.

— Да, — признала Рей. — Да!

Она с размаху села на диван и вздохнула. Бен был прав. Значит, ничего не складывалось, но определенно происходило что-то странное.

— Знаешь… — начала Рей. Она повернулась к Бену и внимательно посмотрела на него. — Знаешь, что я еще видела?

Возвращаясь домой из леса, Рей увидела странную вещь — если бы не случайность, она бы не заметила трос, натянутый между деревьями примерно на уровне пояса. Рей не сразу поняла, зачем это нужно, а подойдя поближе, увидела, что одно из деревьев было подрублено. Снять трос — и можно валить дерево, оно упадет прямо поперек тропы. Только зачем такое делать? И вдруг трос порвется… Ответа Рей не знала, зато вопросов прибавилось.

Когда она пересказала это Бену, он явно забеспокоился.

— Надо будет повалить его, — сказал он, нахмурившись. — А если трос лопнет или крепление не выдержит?

Рей закивала. Она уже хотела поделиться с Беном следующей порцией ценных соображений, но тут ожил ее телефон.

— О! — Рей подскочила. — Минуту, это По!

Она бросилась к дверям, чтобы ответить на звонок на веранде.

Бен не пошел за ней, но наблюдал из комнаты, как она расхаживает туда и сюда, пытаясь пересказать По события последних дней так, чтобы он не впал в депрессию от осознания, что Рей ежедневно подвергается опасности.

— Нет. Нет же, балда. Все хорошо. Что значит — ты «подписался на эту вашу газетенку»? Это уже похоже на психическое расстройство. Нет, лучше расскажи, что у вас на практике. Хотя нет. Давай созвонимся вечером. Да. Да, я занята. У меня гости. Я расскажу вечером. Все, пока-пока!

Выдохнув, Рей вернулась обратно в дом.

— Кто такой По? — спросил Бен.

Его голос звучал самую малость прохладно.

— Мой друг, — ответила Рей.

— Парень? — Бен поднял брови в удивлении. — И он отпустил тебя сюда одну?

— Нет, он мой бро, — Рей махнула рукой. — И он регулярно устраивает плач, на тему того, как тут опасно, и что мне надо возвращаться.

Бен кивнул и издал неопределенное «угу».

— Я вернусь, но всему свое время. Надо разобраться с этим, — Рей снова вздохнула. — Я тебя не слишком нагружаю? Я иногда начинаю болтать, не замолкая, и меня надо останавливать. Прошу тебя, останови меня, если я начну.

— Все нормально, — ответил Бен. — Но буду иметь в виду.

***

Наконец-то поиски работы увенчались успехом, и Рей нашла себе подработку на лето, в Блэк-Крик. Возвращаясь оттуда домой, она включила радио на полную громкость и жизнерадостно ему подпевала. И увидев на обочине дороги голосующего человека, Рей без промедления решила его подвезти.

Притормозив возле неторопливо идущего по обочине мужчины, держащим на весу руку с жестом автостопщика, Рей наклонилась к пассажирскому окну и сказала:

— Эй! Могу подкинуть до Джакку!

Мужчина посмотрел на Рей — судя по его потрепанному виду и закинутому за спину потёртому вещевому мешку, он постоянно был в дороге, хобо, наверное, или сезонный рабочий — и ответил:

— Мне па-подходит.

— Залезайте, — сказала Рей. Когда мужчина сел, она добавила: — Но если вы соберётесь на меня напасть, у меня есть газовый баллончик.

Никакого баллончика у нее не было, но Рей решила немного преувеличить ради благого дела.

— М-между возможностью получить в г-глаз перца, когд-да я буду пытаться воспользоваться твоим юным телом, и возможностью добираться до города н-не на своих д-двоих, я выберу вт-торое, — ответил попутчик. — Ди-Джей.

— Рей, — представилась Рей. — Вы впервые в Джакку?

«Хонда» тронулась с места. Ди-Джей сполз пониже по сиденью, устраиваясь поудобнее, и не торопился пристегнуться. Рей покачала головой, но ничего не сказала.

— Н-нет, — ответил он. — П-проводил тут п-пару раз лето.

— А я тут недавно, — ответила Рей. — Получила наследство, думала его продать, но, боюсь, от него и мои внуки не избавятся.

— Д-да, с недвижимостью так, — согласился Ди-Джей. — П-поэтому у меня ее и н-нет, чикита.

Рей фыркнула.

— Я тоже начинаю склоняться к такой точке зрения. И недвижимость так себе, и место… — она осеклась. — Место своеобразное.

— А ты г-где живешь? — спросил Ди-Джей. — Д-для п-протокола: я н-не собираюсь вламываться к те-тебе…

— Потому что у меня есть баллончик.

— Д-да.

— Может помните — дом Люка Скайуокера? — спросила Рей.

— А-а, — протянул Ди-Джей. — Болота. Д-дурное местечко.

— В смысле? — нахмурилась Рей.

Ей подумалось, что Ди-Джей сейчас скажет что-то вроде «там рядом живет маньяк» или «да все местные тут очень странные», но он ответил:

— М-мне, в свое время, советовали де-держаться п-подальше от болот. Черт-товщина всякая тв-творилась.

— Чертовщина, — повторила Рей.

Ну, приехали. Снова байки про привидений.

— Веришь ли, — начал Ди-Джей, — мы тогда ра-работали на стройке. Сидели на п-перерыве, и я своими глазами в-видел как тяжеленный молоток сам по себе вдруг за-заскользил по абсолютно ровной п-поверхности. Он упал и ед-два не угодил в голову одному из раб-бочих.

— Фигня, — решительно сказала Рей. — Слышала я местные байки. Про дух Киры Скайуокер… Фигня.

— П-про д-духов ничего не знаю, извини, — ответил Ди-Джей. — Но живя возле б-болот, недолго и крышей по-поехать — если х-хочешь знать мое мнение.

Рей не хотела, но Ди-Джей его уже высказал. И она замолчала, глядя на дорогу.

— Скажите, — начала она после недолгого молчания. — А вы видели… Киру Скайуокер?

— Па-пару раз, — ответил Ди-джей. — Изредка. Летящая д-девица, а так н-ничего особенного.

Ди-джей не упомянул, что Кира и Рей были похожи, и это ее взбодрило.

— А вот отца ее запомнил, — добавил Ди-джей. — Вроде ти-тихий, интеллигентный человек, но если в-выведешь его из себя…

— То что? — спросила Рей.

— Хлеб-бнешь фунт лиха. Вроде бы даже ск-скандал какой-то был с ним, но я уж не уп-помню.

— Не с ним, — сказала Рей. — С его племянником. Будто он убил его дочь.

— Не, — ответил Ди-джей. — Тот скандал был уже позже. Ч-чем с племянником. О, — он высунулся в открытое окно. — Т-тормози! Да-дальше я сам.

Рей послушно притормозила и съехала на обочину: Ди-Джей попросил высадить его прямо у съезда на Маунт-лэйн. Он вылез, потянулся, хрустнув костями, и забросил свой вещмешок себе за спину.

— Сп-пасибо, что подбросила, чикита, — сказал Ди-Джей на прощание, склоняясь к окошку. — Н-нужна б-будет помощь: крышу п-перекрыть или что-то выкопать…

— Стойте! — прервала его Рей. — А вы не слышали историй про всякие странные строения в лесу? Про… забор.

— Нет, — ответил Ди-джей. — Заб-бор и заб-бор, мало ли. Ну, бывай.

Он махнул ей рукой, и Рей помахала в ответ, но ее мысли были заняты другим. Значит, с Люком случился какой-то скандал? Странно, что досужие до сплетен жители Джакку — да хотя бы та же Каната! — не поведали ей об этом.

***

А буквально через пару дней, одним прекрасным утром Рей разбудил требовательный стук. Она долго не могла выкарабкаться из сна, постоянно проваливаясь в сновидение, а кто-то все стучал и стучал. Окончательно разбудил ее чужой голос, звучавший приглушенно с улицы.

— Мисс Ниима! Вы дома? Мисс Ниима!

Рей сползла с кровати и как была, босиком и в пижаме, пошлепала открывать дверь. За дверью ее ожидал шериф Андор.

— Шериф, — сонно сказала Рей, — что-то случилось? Нашли того, кто избил тех ребят?

— Нет, — ответил Андор. — Извините, что разбудил, но я вынужден был. Вы слышали что-нибудь ночью? Например, выстрелы. Возможно, видели?

— Нет, — Рей покачала головой. — Вчера был мой первый рабочий день, я устала и рано легла спать. А что случилось?

— Один из тех молодых людей, Том Хопкинс, ушел вчера вечером в лес, — ответил Андор. — Он был вооружен.

— Он был пьян? — уточнила Рей.

Сон слетел с нее, будто его и не было, и Рей решительно протерла глаза, слушая шерифа. Она и представить себе не могла, чтобы трезвому человеку могла прийти в голову такая идея, особенно после случившегося.

— Мы не знаем, — ответил шериф. — Если бы не его друг, мы бы ничего не узнали — дома думали, что он еще в больнице, в больнице — что он выписался. Так вчера?..

— Я ничего не слышала и не видела, — Рей виновато пожала плечами. — А что с этим Хопкинсом? Его будут искать?

— Разумеется, — ответил шериф. — Мы нашли его машину недалеко отсюда. Сегодня организуем поисковую группу, приветствуется любая помощь. А теперь извините, мне пора, — шериф коротко кивнул ей, развернулся и зашагал прочь, не дожидаясь ответного прощания.

— До свидания, — растерянно сказала Рей.

Вернувшись в дом, Рей отыскала свой телефон и вышла на веранду. После истории с теми парнями, Рей, по примеру По, подписалась на новостную рассылку «Джакку пост», чтобы не нужно было покупать газету. Выйдя на веранду, она открыла приложение, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока загрузится текст.

Новость об исчезновении Тома Хопкинса была главной на сегодня (и, в теории, еще на месяц). И если шериф выразился достаточно обтекаемо, то писавший статью журналист был уверен, что Хопкинс отправился в лес, в надежде подстеречь того, кто избил его и его товарищей. Видимо, манера додумывать за героев статьи, была фирменным знаком «Джакку пост», потому что журналист, нисколько не сомневаясь в своей правоте, писал в статье чуть ли не от лица самого Хопкинса:

_«… и он решил направиться туда, где как он думал, сможет встретить своего обидчика — в окрестности дома Люка Скайуокера. И, к сожалению, не ошибся…»_

Журналист едва ли не утверждал, что Хопкинс отправился к дому Рей потому что был уверен, что там будет Бен! Потому что другой кандидатуры жители Джакку придумать не могли!

Рей не столько рассердилась, сколько огорчилась. Первой ее мыслью было поехать в редакцию и возмутиться уже там, но, поразмыслив, Рей поняла, что толку от этого не будет. А может даже станет хуже. Поэтому она твердо решила помочь в поисках Хопкинса. Рей понадеялась, что это поможет снизить напряжение, и позвонила Бену, чтобы попросить его помочь тоже. Ей казалось, это лучше всего продемонстрирует их добрые намерения.

Бен ответил отказом.

— Бен! — увещевала его Рей. — Неужели тебе не надоело, что все считают тебя негодяем? Вдруг мы сможем это исправить?

— А ты думаешь, если я пошатаюсь по лесу в их компании, то они поменяют свое мнение? — заметил Бен с сарказмом, а потом вздохнул. — Они решат, что я над ними насмехаюсь, Рей. Никто меня не прогонит, но все будут сторониться. А потом будут болтать, что я явился, чтобы замести следы. Так что — нет.

— Но… но это ведь не ты, — тихо сказала Рей. — Да?

— Да, — твердо ответил Бен. — Вчера я сидел дома, к счастью для Хопкинса. Потому что, заметь я его на территории… твоего дома, он бы снова угодил на соседнюю койку с Тором и Макгилланом.

— Бен, — осуждающе протянула Рей.

— Ты его защищаешь?

— Нет, но… — Рей вздохнула. — А я пойду! — добавила она упрямо.

— Я не могу тебе запретить, — заметил Бен. — К сожалению.

— Все будет хорошо, — сказала Рей уверенно. — Вот увидишь.

Но Бен оказался прав.

Когда Рей пришла на пункт сбора, ей казалось, что взгляды всех присутствующих поминутно обращались к ней. Некоторые, не скрываясь, рассматривали ее и вполголоса обсуждали что-то между собой. Позже, когда пришел шериф с помощниками, шепотки утихли, да и те люди, с которыми Рей оказалась в одной группе, вели себя прилично: нос не воротили, пальцем не тыкали — но очень отстраненно, будто старались общаться с ней по минимуму.

Поиски успехом не увенчались. Собаки, взявшие было след Хопкинса у его машины, потеряли его возле болот. Рей жутко устала, сама чуть не свалилась в то самое болото по неосторожности, зато слегка расширила свои знания о местной географии.

Болото было самым обычным: когда-то тут протекала широкая мелководная речка (она и дала название Блэк-Крику), который потом частично пересох и обмелел. Оставшиеся стоялые озерца затянуло ряской. Издалека оно выглядело, как пустошь, но вблизи становилось понятно, что там - поросшие травой кочки да лужи со стоялой водой. Сиротливо торчали оттуда высохшие и обломанные стволы деревьев, а в овраге чуть ниже журчал вытекавший оттуда по старому руслу с высокими берегами ручей. Почва была сырая, под ногами чавкало. Наступишь — и образуется лужа, быстро заполняющая водой. Рей извозилась почти до пояса, обувь промокла насквозь, а резиновых сапог у Рей никогда не было. Там не встречалось каких-то опасных трясин — точнее, если они были, то, чтобы добраться до них, нужно было пройти через половину болота, а на такой подвиг даже пьяный не был способен.

Один из поисковиков нашел на кочках фонарик, но принадлежал ли он Хопкинсу или еще кому-то, сказать было нельзя, и фонарик забрал шериф Андор, чтобы снять отпечатки пальцев. На этом поиски закончились. Люди стали расходиться. А Рей, чувствуя, на себе чужие взгляды, все яснее понимала, что некоторые могут догадаться записать ее в виновницы происшествия. Поэтому, когда вечером Бен заехал к ней, узнать, как дела, Рей была ему очень рада. Ей хотелось попросить его остаться на ночь, но Рей молчала — ей не хотелось выглядеть глупо.

— Лучше бы я продолжила вещи разбирать, — недовольно сказала она, привычно наливая себе и Бену чая (пробки магическим образом не перегорали по-прежнему) и плюхаясь на диван рядом с ним.

— Много осталось? — спросил Бен.

Рей задумалась и ответила:

— На самом деле немного. С подвалом я закончила, осталась только вторая спальня…

— А стенной шкаф? — спросил Бен.

— Какой стенной шкаф? — удивилась Рей.

Бен хмыкнул и покачал головой.

— Ну ты даешь. Неужели не заметила, что ванная по площади занимает меньше места, чем должна?

— Нет, — сконфуженно заметила Рей.

Теперь, когда Бен обратил на это ее внимание, она поняла, что ванная и впрямь тесновата.

— Он за большим шкафом в твоей комнате, — сказал Бен.

— Зачем закрывать шкаф шкафом? — спросила Рей.

— Это не у меня надо было спрашивать, — Бен пожал плечами. — Хочешь посмотреть? Сама ты вряд ли сдвинешь шкаф с места, а я пока здесь.

— Дайте мне точку опоры — и я переверну весь мир! — с наигранным пафосом провозгласила Рей и рассмеялась. — Хотя давай. Не хочу срывать тебя с места из-за мелочей.

— Меня не затруднит, — Бен мягко улыбнулся и посмотрел на Рей как-то по-особенному, от чего у нее мурашки забегали по спине, а в солнечном сплетении защекотало. Она поняла, что краснеет, и рассердилась на себя из-за этого.

— Идем! — сказала она, торопливо вскочив со своего места. — Пока еще не слишком поздно.

В спальню Рей вошла первая и торопливо набросила покрывало на разворошенную кровать — она с утра так и не успела ее застелить, разбуженная приходом шерифа.

Бен приналег на шкаф, сдвинул его в сторону, а потом они вдвоем осторожно подвинули его боком, чтобы освободить проход к стенному шкафу. Дверцы заедали, открывать его тоже пришлось Бену, и когда они, наконец, распахнулись, в воздух взвилось колоссальное количество пыли.

— Зачем… Зачем прятать шкаф? Места слишком много было? — спросила Рей, чихая и размахивая рукой, чтобы немного разогнать пыль.

— Не знаю, — Бен достал телефон и посветил внутрь шкафа. — Тут ничего нет. Несколько коробок… — он увидел лампу под потолком и поискал выключатель, но безуспешно.

Рей пролезла в шкаф мимо него и огляделась.

— Да тут можно еще одну комнату устроить! — заметила она

— Да неужели? — притворно удивился Бен и тоже шагнул в шкаф.

Внутри тут же стало очень тесно. Рей оказалась прижатой к Бену, его рука упиралась в полки рядом с ее талией, почти обнимая, а когда он говорил, Рей спиной чувствовала вибрацию, исходящую от его груди. Его губы находились у нее прямо над ухом. Рей ощутила себя обездвиженной. Ее сердце, подпрыгнув, ускорило бег.

— Насчет комнаты ты погорячилась, — заметил Бен негромко. — Но, если убрать эти полки, сюда вполне можно втиснуть кровать.

Он был такой теплый — почти горячий, и ее бросило в жар. Рей чувствовала, что ее щеки полыхают, но она совсем не хотела, чтобы Бен отодвигался от нее. Она словно опьянела, стоя так, рядом с ним. Наверное, что-то было в том застоявшемся воздухе из шкафа. Да, скорее всего.

Рей чуть повернулась, зачарованно глядя на Бена, и неловко потянулась губами к его губам. Она не раздумывала — попробуй она обдумать такое, очарование бы мигом пропало, а храбрость улетучилась. И Рей поцеловала Бена, вцепившись пальцами в его предплечья, чувствуя себя так, словно вот-вот упадет.

Бен не ответил на ее поцелуй. Рей ощутила, как его губы, мягкие, нежные, слегка раскрылись, почувствовала мятный привкус, чая, который они пили, а в следующее мгновение Бен отстранился и довольно резко отодвинул Рей от себя. Она застыла, хлопая глазами, а потом запунцовела.

— Прости! — выпалила Рей. — Извини, я…

— Все нормально, — Бен нервным жестом провел по волосам. — Просто… душно здесь, не находишь?

И он стремительно вышел из темного закутка, осторожно обойдя Рей по кругу, словно она была раскаленной печкой, а он боялся обжечься.

Рей осталась в шкафу одна. Смущение захлестывало ее волнами, порождая чудовищное ощущение собственной тупоумной наивности. Рей зажмурилась и несколько раз ударила себя ладонью по лбу, тихо приговаривая:

— Дура! Дура!

Как же это было глупо! И что на нее нашло? С чего она решила, что Бен станет с ней целоваться, она же похожа на его сестру! Они просто стояли рядом, только и всего! Что она наделала! Он был ее единственным другом в Джакку, разве он захочет с ней общаться после такого идиотского поступка?

Со сдавленным стоном Рей привалилась к стене и закрыла лицо руками. Кожа на лбу горела от ударов, щеки — от стыда. Тяжело вздохнув, Рей выбралась из шкафа и опустилась на кровать. Нужно пойти и попрощаться с Беном. А потом она будет делать вид, будто ничего не произошло. Будто она не пыталась поцеловать его, как неумелая школьница, которая видела поцелуи только в «мыльных» сериалах по ТВ… да что же с ней такое?

Раздался грохот: что-то тяжелое ударило по жестяному карнизу окна снаружи, и Рей вздрогнула от неожиданности. Карниз еще не прекратил дребезжать, когда дверь комнаты распахнулась, и внутрь ворвался Бен.

— Что случилось? — рявкнул он. — Ты цела?

— Да, — ответила Рей скорее удивленно, чем испуганно. — Это снаружи.

— Сиди, — приказал Бен, а сам осторожно подкрался к окну, заходя к нему сбоку, так, чтобы его было не видно снаружи.

Рей забралась на кровать с ногами и встала в полный рост, чтобы видеть, что происходит.

— Сядь, — прошипел Бен. Он быстро выглянул в окно, будто ожидал, что снаружи сейчас еще что-то прилетит, осмотрел двор, а потом махнул рукой.

— Все нормально, — сказал он. — Просто кто-то пытался швырнуть тебе в стекло кусок грязи, но не докинул. Побоялся подойти ближе.

— Грязи? Зачем? — спросила Рей.

Бен посмотрел на нее, обернувшись через плечо, и Рей тут же потупилась.

Понятно, зачем. Затем, что она общается с Беном Соло. И «хорошие ребята» пострадали из-за нее, приезжей городской дурочки.

— Тебе, наверное, лучше уехать, — сказала Рей, глядя в пол.

— Хрен там! — возразил Бен резко. — Я не оставлю тебя одну, когда рядом бродят какие-то придурки.

Рей подняла на него глаза, широко распахнутые, как у героини мультфильма.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты ездила куда-то одна, кроме работы, — добавил Бен тише. — Это опасно. И сегодня я останусь тут.

— Спасибо, — сказала Рей растеряно.

— Лучше, если мы останемся в одной комнате, а не в разных, — добавил Бен. А потом грустно улыбнулся и сказал:

— Я ни на что не намекаю.

Рей неуверенно улыбнулась ему в ответ.

Бен притащил в спальню кресло, собираясь сидеть на нем всю ночь, а окно задвинул шкафом. Глядя на его приготовления, Рей пошутила, что он будто к осаде готовится. В ответ Бен взглянул на нее так мрачно, что Рей стушевалась.

Но ненадолго.

— Я не думаю, что кто-то будет ломиться в дом, — заметила она. — А если и будет, то мы услышим. Тебе нужно поспать.

— А если я не проснусь? — сварливо буркнул Бен. Он потер глаза пальцами и добавил: — Я _могу_ не проснуться. Последние несколько дней я плохо спал.

— Я тебя разбужу, — сказала Рей. — Я чутко сплю. Давай, тебе нужно поспать. Я… — Она мысленно приготовилась, как перед прыжком в холодную воду. Это просто предложение, они просто друзья. — Могу подвинуться. На этой кровати можно лечь и не встретиться до самого утра.

Рей улыбнулась, надеясь, что ее смущение незаметно.

Бен покачал головой. Потом огляделся.

— По полу дует, — сказала Рей, разгадав его намерения. — А спать сидя вредно. Особенно, если у тебя тяжёлая работа…

«Кстати, где ты работаешь, Бен?»

— Уговорила, — Бен вздохнул.

Они стали готовиться ко сну. Время уже было позднее, обычно Рей уже ложилась, чтобы с утра встать пораньше. А теперь ей точно придется вставать рано, чтобы проводить Бена и приготовить для них завтрак. Она переоделась в пижаму и умылась в ванной, а когда вернулась, то увидела, что Бен лежит на своей половине кровати поверх покрывала, заложив руки за голову. Выражение лица у него было траурным, а на животе у него, мурлыкая, топтался Биби, оставляя белые волоски на черной футболке. Рей устроилась на своей стороне, скользнув под одеяло и незаметно проверив, не слишком ли она близко придвинулась к Бену. Биби наконец улёгся, свернулся клубком и включил свою мурчалку на полную громкость. Это был единственный звук, нарушающий тишину.

— Я думала, ты снимаешь перчатки на ночь, — заметила Рей.

— Дома, — ответил Бен. — А тут, как ты можешь заметить, я вообще в одежде сплю.

Рей представила, что было бы, если бы Бен спал с ней в одной кровати без одежды, и ей снова стало тяжело дышать.

— Ладно, — сказала она, поворачиваясь на бок спиной к нему. — Спокойной ночи. Оставить свет?

— Нет, — ответил Бен. — Выключай.

***

Рей действительно спала довольно чутко. Да, иногда она просыпалась с трудом, но всегда слышала сквозь сон все звуки, доносящиеся до нее. В этот раз ее разбудили не звуки — Рей было жарко и… Она выплыла из сна со стойким ощущением нарастающего возбуждения. Бывает, что уж. Но обычно в такие моменты она была одна. Сейчас же ее прижимал к себе во сне Бен, а его рука лежала прямо у нее на груди, сжимая ее сквозь ткань футболки.

Рей пошевелилась, пытаясь освободиться, и Бен тяжело вздохнул во сне. Он сжал грудь ещё чуть-чуть, слегка поглаживая ее большим пальцем, и у Рей мурашки пошли по коже от этого ощущения. Неправильно было наслаждаться этим — а Рей понравилось, ещё как. Ощущение чужого тепла, мягкие ласкающие движения — у нее пальцы на ногах поджимались, и очень хотелось снять скопившееся напряжение самым простым способом, запустив руку под пижамные штаны. Но Рей стоически терпела, не зная, что делать. Что следует сделать.

Бен пошевелился, прижимаясь к ней плотнее, и Рей тихонько выдохнула. Она могла ошибаться, все же между ними было столько слоев ткани, но Бен точно вжимался в ее задницу пахом. Божечки-кошечки, что делать? Притвориться, что ничего не происходит? Несомненно — но утром. А что делать сейчас?

Сонные движения Бена стали очевиднее. Он ритмично вжимался в нее, лаская грудь Рей, и если бы он сейчас проснулся, хижина бы наверняка сгорела, потому что от стыда Рей самовоспламенилась бы. И не только от стыда. Но пока Бен лишь пробормотал что-то невнятно, как тогда, когда он спал на диване в гостиной.

— Бен, — шепотом позвала Рей. На большее она решиться не могла — ни на один из приходящих ей в голову вариантов, как пристойных, так и не очень.

Но он был такой горячий, грел даже сквозь одеяло, и его рука на ее груди... Рей не сдержалась. Кто бы смог ее винить? Кто бы вообще узнал об этом?

Ее рука медленно, чтобы не разбудить Бена резким движением, поползла вниз, к поясу пижамных штанов.

— Кира…

Это был гортанный, утробный стон. Рей замерла. Ее рука застыла на животе. Может, ей показалось?

— Кира, — повторил Бен отчётливее. Он дышал Рей в затылок, его движения стали чаще и порывистее. — Кира, детка…

У Рей снова побежали мурашки по коже, но не от возбуждения. Неужели Бен… Он с Кирой?.. А вдруг он воспользовался ею? Вдруг именно поэтому они с Люком поссорились, а Кира воткнула в себя ножницы? Вдруг…

Рей зажмурилась, прогоняя эти мысли из головы. Такого просто не может быть. Бену просто снится сон — мы не властны над снами. Она просто подождёт. Полежит, не шевелясь, ведь когда-нибудь это закончится. И никогда об этом не заговорит. Бен снова что-то невнятно пробормотал, повторив имя сестры, и Рей поежилась, заставляя себя думать о чем-нибудь другом. О будущем учебном годе, о том, что она так и не прочла письмо По, и... и... 

Бен прижал ее сильнее и замер, тяжело выдохнув, обмяк. Постепенно, его дыхание выровнялось. А Рей продолжила лежать, молча глядя в темноту. Горло стиснуло, будто Рей хотелось заплакать, но это была ерунда. С чего бы ей хотеть плакать? Ну вот с чего?

***

— Ночью все было в порядке? — поинтересовался Бен.

Рей встала раньше него, чтобы приготовить завтрак, а он проспал, как убитый, до своего будильника, и первый их утренний разговор состоялся за столом.

— Да, — кивнула Рей как ни в чем не бывало. — Тихо, спокойно… Я ни разу не просыпалась.

Бен озадаченно хмыкнул.

— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Возможно я переоценил наших… недоброжелателей.

Рей кивнула, а ее мысли занимало совсем другое. Бен ведь понял, что произошло ночью? Невозможно же проснуться, обнаружить у себя в трусах… э-э-э, следы и посчитать, что все нормально? Но виду он не показывал, в ванной задержался ненадолго.

Рей очень хотелось спросить его о Кире, попытаться через наводящие вопросы вызнать подоплеку их отношений, но она боялась, что тогда он догадается, что ночью Рей не спала. Да и какое ей дело? Кира давно умерла, а Бен явно не собирался заводить романтические отношения. Рей это вообще не касалось и касаться было не должно.

Они позавтракали, слушая радио, а потом Бен засобирался на работу. На вопрос Рей, где она, эта работа, ответил неопределенно:

— То тут, то там… — Облачаясь в свою куртку и проверяя, не забыл ли он ничего.

Рей проводила его до двери, а, когда машина Бена скрылась, захлопнула ее и привалилась к ней спиной. Она чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке. Рей не любила лгать, не любила недоговорки, но… Она нервно обняла себя за плечи руками и потерла их, разгоняя мурашки. Рей чувствовала себя мерзко. Это было так странно: ей нравился Бен, но когда она вспоминала произошедшее ночью, в ее желудке будто проворачивалось что-то, и ей стоило очень многого не выдать себя, не показать, что она врет насчет ночных пробуждений. Если бы все было чуть-чуть иначе, если бы во сне Бен прошептал ее имя, Рей бы… нет, она не была бы на седьмом небе от счастья от того, что он спал и видел, как трахает ее, прижимаясь к ней. Но она знала бы, что небезразлична ему… 

А, какая ей разница?! Она ведь все равно не собирается здесь оставаться. Да, Бен неплохой. Симпатичный. Но меньше всего Рей хотелось исполнять роль замены, быть призраком для чужих, неостывших чувств.

Рей потерла щеки и глубоко вздохнула. Отставить всю эту романтическую ерунду. У нее до сих пор есть дело: понять, что тут творится.

Нужно было узнать, не было ли каких-нибудь врагов у Скайуокера — у Бена-то недоброжелателей было предостаточно. Хоть чего-нибудь, что объяснило все происходящие странности. В городе ей сейчас точно говорить не с кем. Бен молчит. Ди-Джей… пойди найди его, да и вряд ли он что-то вспомнит.

Телефон зажужжал, и Рей разблокировала его: пришло новое оповещение от «Джакку пост».

Точно!

Кто еще мог знать о нем больше, чем тот журналист, написавший десять лет назад целую кучу статей про Киру?

Рей вздохнула. Интересно, ей удастся договориться на работе насчет небольшого отгула?

***

Журналист, писавший те статьи, был давно на пенсии. Его фамилии была Планк. Он теперь проживал ближе к побережью, южнее Джакку. Леса там отступали, местность становилась более пологой. По пути туда, Рей умудрилась увидеть кусочек моря вдалеке, и решила, что на обратном пути обязательно сделает крюк, чтобы посмотреть на него. Она никогда не видела моря вживую.

Рей быстро отыскала дорогу, ведущую к дому Планка, но с самим домом у нее возникли проблемы. Там, где он должен был находиться, стоял домишко с совсем другим номером и другой фамилией на почтовом ящике. Рей некоторое время растерянно бродила вокруг, пока из дома не вышел мужчина в грязном рабочем комбинезоне и не подошел к ограде, отделяющей его участок от дороги.

— Вы кого-то ищете? — окликнул Рей мужчина.

— Да. Да, — Рей перевела дух. С учетом нравов в городке, она побоялась говорить правду, опасаясь, что ее развернут — вдруг слухи о девице, водящей дружбу с Беном Соло и сюда добрались? — Понимаете, я пишу статью о Люке Скайуокере. Он был меценатом. Помогал приюту, в котором я когда-то росла, — это была полуправда. Рей действительно провела некоторое время в приюте, и Люк действительно помогал — ей лично. — И когда я начала выяснять подробности его жизни, то услышала об этом ужасном случае с его дочерью. А мистер Планк был единственным, кто писал об этом. Я пытаюсь отыскать его дом, но, похоже, заблудилась…

— Вряд ли он захочет с вами говорить, — мужчина хмыкнул. — Скайуокер из него в свое время все дерьмо выбил, прямо на пороге их редакции. Зубы Планка на асфальте валялись, он их потом собирал.

— Что вы говорите! — удивилась Рей, почти без притворства.

— Ага. Он, когда брал интервью, позаимствовал пару фотографий Скайуокеровой дочки без спроса и всунул их в статью. А Скайуокер как это увидел, сразу же помчался к редакции. Скандал был знатный.

— Кошмар, — Рей покачала головой. — Но я все-таки попробую.

— Дело ваше, — мужчина пожал плечами. — Дальше по дороге езжайте, первый поворот налево. Все путаются, потому что в этих современных картах напутали с нумерацией домов.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарила его Рей и поспешила к машине.

Ей не верилось, что всегда вежливый и приятный в письмах Скайуокер мог кого-то жестоко избить. Возможно, что-то другое его разозлило? Может, журналист преувеличил что-то в свое статье или исказил факты?

Следуя указаниям, Рей добралась до дома Планка. Почтовый ящик с его фамилией был старый, краска с него облезла. Его небольшой дом стоял в тени исполинских сосен и тоже выглядел не лучшим образом, обшарпанный, с облезающей краской и обваливающимся сайдингом.

Рей поднялась на крыльцо и позвонила в звонок. Внутренняя дверь была открыта, и сквозь сетку внешней тонкой двери Рей видела темный коридор и блики света на полу из какой-то комнаты.

Она позвонила еще раз, и в доме послышался шум. Кто-то шел, волоча что-то по полу.

— Иду, иду… кха-кха! — говоривший тяжело закашлял.

Наконец, он показался в коридоре — старик в кислородной маске, волочащий за собой баллон на подставке. Увидев Рей, он прищурился.

— Ты из социальной службы? — спросил он. Его голос был приглушен маской. — Вашу мать, я жду вас целую вечность, гребаный баллон скоро опустеет, а наполнить сам я его не могу!

— Нет, сэр, — вежливо сказала Рей. — Меня зовут Рей Ниима, я пишу статью о Люке Скайуокере — он помогал нашему приюту. И я надеялась, что вы можете мне помочь. Вы ведь много писали о том случае с его дочерью.

Планк смерил ее подозрительным взглядом, а потом протянул руку и распахнул дверь.

— Проходи, — бросил он. — Прямо в гостиную. Чай не предлагаю, с этим дерьмом я буду тащить его к тебе целую вечность.

— Нет, спасибо, сэр, я просто хотела поговорить.

Рей зашла в дом и двинулась за медленно ковыляющим Планком. Воздух в доме был спертый: пахло лекарствами, табаком и запахом старого тела. Планку на вид можно было дать лет восемьдесят, он был худ и когда-то высок, но время пригнуло его к земле. Они зашли в тесную гостиную, заставленную мебелью. Планк опустился в потертое кресло в мелкий цветочек и устроил свой баллон рядом с собой. Рей заметила, что на столике рядом с креслом лежит вскрытая пачка сигарет и пепельница. Ей казалось, что людям, которым везде нужно таскать с собой кислородный баллон, курить нельзя, но, похоже, что Планк считал иначе.

Рей села на продавленный диван, достала телефон и включила запись.

— Ну, — сказал Планк, — спрашивайте, мисс Ниима. Что такого вы хотели узнать о Люке Скайуокере?

— Скажите, у него были враги? — прямо спросила Рей.

— Ух! — Планк засмеялся, но его смех быстро перешел в кашель. — Лихо вы начали. Нет, у него не было врагов. Что есть враг, мисс Ниима? Сосед, который спорит с тобой из-за нарушенных границ участка? Коллега, постоянно занимающий твое место на парковке? Нет, таких врагов я не припомню.

— А… других? — беспомощно спросила Рей. — Я не очень поняла, как к нему относились в городе. Как будто его…

— Жалели? — подсказал Планк.

— Да, — Рей кивнула. — Это ведь хорошо?

— Мисс Ниима, можно жалеть кого-то, но, при этом относиться к нему плохо. Или хорошо, — Планк развел руками. — У него не было врагов, никто не плясал на его похоронах. Даже я. Когда долго живешь в одном месте… — Планк осекся. — Люди узнают про тебя слишком много. А ты про них. Они могут не говорить этого вслух, и ты можешь не говорить, но они знают. И ты знаешь. Поэтому он и ударился в путешествия, я думаю. Не вынес этого подспудного всезнания.

— А-а-а… — протянула Рей, не зная, что спросить. — А что вы можете сказать о его реакции на смерть дочери. Я поняла, что он реагировал немного… неадекватно.

— Вы о том случае, когда он выбил мне зубы? — спросил Планк.

Рей кивнула.

— Донесли уже, да? Хотя вы правы. Люк вел себя, как сумасшедший. Сначала обвинял своего племянника, потом вдруг взялся его выгораживать. Мои выбитые зубы как-то померкли на общем фоне, — журналист хмыкнул и тяжело кашлянул.

— Почему он передумал? — спросила Рей. — Он как-то объяснил это?

— Сказал, что был не в себе. Он все этим оправдывал: «я был не в себе». По мне так, со дня смерти дочери он в себя не возвращался.

Журналист стащил с лица кислородную маску и широко улыбнулся — и Рей увидела несколько металлических зубов с одной стороны лица.

— Я бы мог его засудить за это, но не стал, уж больно показательной была реакция.

— Из-за тех фотографий? — спросила Рей. — Которые вы… опубликовали?

— Нет, — ответил Планк. — Из-за того, что я назвал его дочь умственно отсталой в статье. Скайуокер всегда это отрицал. Говорил, что его девочка «с особенностями».

Планк ухмыльнулся.

— Знаете, мисс Ниима. Я действительно погрешил насчет истины. С умом у Киры Скайуокер все было в порядке, только он был набекрень повернут, не так, как у нормальных людей. Я считаю, и не стыжусь этого, что Бен Соло сделал нашему городу большое одолжение, убив свою кузину.

Рей приоткрыла рот, пытаясь вымолвить что-то. Желчный тон журналиста, та резкость и уверенность, с которой он говорил, ошеломили и покоробили ее.

— То есть вы уверены, что Бен Соло убил сестру? — спросила Рей.

— Он сам так сказал. Говорил, что это его вина, и кровь на его руках, — старик дотянулся до пачки сигарет, сунул одну в рот и прикурил. Рей закашляла, разгоняя дым ладонью, но Планк ее проигнорировал. — Я читал выписки из его психологической экспертизы. Мозгоправы считали, что это не он. Что это разновидность шока. Я так не думаю. Я умею читать людей. Бен Соло был точно уверен в том, что говорил.

— Но… — Рей опустила глаза к телефону, глядя, как сменяются цифры, отсчитывающие время записи. — Почему вы считаете, что он сделал всем одолжение? Что такого плохого было в Кире?

— Я же сказал — мозги набекрень. Она убивала животных. Очень любила смотреть, как фермер Дэниэлс свежует кроликов, через весь город ходила к нему. Тогда еще на Касл-Лэйн и Маунт-Лэйн жило побольше людей, и у них часто пропадали кошки, куры — все знали, чьих это рук дело, но Скайуокер никому не верил. Ничего с таким человеком не сделаешь, он уперся и не видел дальше своего носа, даже если ему предъявляли доказательства, — старик глубоко затянулся. — У нее был свой маленький трофейный склад в сарае. Она училась кожу снимать. Сколько их там было: камышовые, трехцветные, пятнистые кошачьи шкурки. Кто знает, может она бы и на детишек перешла.

Рей поежилась. Она представила, что бы было, если бы Биби пропал. И все бы знали, что он закончил свои дни не под колесами грузовика, а в чьем-то сарае, как трофейная шкурка.

Нет, такое не может быть правдой! Не может быть, чтобы все знали и ничего не делали! Это же не шестидесятые годы!

— Нет, — заметил Планк, будто услышав ее мысли. — Господь, верно, лично Бена Соло по темечку ударил, чтобы ему в голову взбрело с сестрицей покончить.

Он взглянул Рей в лицо и спросил:

— С вами все в порядке, мисс? Вы какая-то бледная.

— Это от дыма, — сказала Рей и натянуто улыбнулась. — Не переношу табачный дым. Не возражаете, если я выйду подышать?

— Нет, конечно. Не торопитесь.

Выйдя на крыльцо, Рей оперлась о перила и уставилась вдаль. То, что сказал ей Планк прямо противоречило словам Бена. Это противоречило вообще всем представлениям Рей о мире.

Возможно, Планк просто затаил на Люка зло, поэтому и говорил такое?

Вернувшись, Рей уселась на свое место. Планк уже докурил, и теперь дышал, прижимая маску к лицу.

— Что вы думаете о его смерти? — спросила Рей. — Люка Скайуокера?

— А что я могу о ней думать? — спросил Планк. — Помер — да и хрен с ним. Своей смертью, не верьте слухам в Джакку. Хотя, — Планк криво усмехнулся под маской, — я бы не удивился, если бы он на себя руки наложил. Реальность просачивается даже под самые твердые лбы, никуда от нее не деться.

Рей кивнула.

— Спасибо за помощь, мистер Планк. Тут… есть над чем поразмыслить.

Планк внимательно следил за ней.

— Вы, поди, думаете, — заметил он с хитрецой, — что я от большой злобы вам это говорю. Что не может плохой человек, коим я, несомненно, выставляю Люка Скайуокера, делать хорошие вещи — вы, говорите, он приюту помогал?

— Нет, нет, — возразила Рей, — я так не думаю!

— Он был обычным, как и мы все, — продолжил Планк. — Делал и плохое, и хорошее. Не стоит искать в этом потаенных смыслов. Просто опишите все как есть, вот мой вам совет.

— Спасибо, мистер Планк, — ответила Рей. — Вы очень мне помогли.

***

Вернувшись домой, Рей застала Бена на крыльце. Увидев, как она подъехала, он поднялся и сложил руки на груди, внимательно следя за ней.

— Я же сказал тебе не ездить никуда одной! — резко сказал он, когда Рей вылезла из машины. — Позвонил тебе на работу — тебя там нет. Дома тоже. Я чуть с ума не сошел!

— Я взрослая, Бен, — огрызнулась Рей. Она от души хлопнула дверью и, нахохлившись, направилась к дому. — И вполне могу справиться с поездкой сама!

— Эта колымага могла бы сломаться на полпути. Что бы ты тогда делала там? Без денег, без знакомых?

Рей оттеснила его плечом и зазвенела ключами, открывая дверь. После разговора с Планком ей не хотелось видеть Бена. Ей вообще никого не хотелось видеть, а хотелось уехать _домой_. Снова увидеть общежитие, усесться на траве в парке с Джесс и По и забыть обо всей этой истории, как о страшном сне.

Рен проследовал за ней в дом.

— Подождала бы доброго самаритянина, — ответила Рей, наконец. Обернувшись, она сложила руки на груди и сердито уставилась на Бена.

— Это место не безопасно.

— Поверь мне, я это уже поняла! — отрезала Рей. — И ты, если уж на то пошло, тоже!

Бен застыл.

— Поясни.

Рей тяжело вздохнула и закрыла лицо руками.

— Пожалуйста, уйди, — сказала она. — Мне надо побыть одной. Надо… подумать.

— Поясни. Мне. Свои. Слова, — медленно и раздельно произнес Бен. В его голосе прозвучала самая настоящая угроза.

Рей вскинула голову и уставилась на него упрямым взглядом, хотя внутри у нее все сжалось.

— Ты тоже… не гарант безопасности, — сказала она, подбирая слова, стараясь не выглядеть испуганной, и не раздраконить Бена еще больше. — Прости. Но тебе нужно уйти.

— Рей, я не знаю, что тебе сказали… — начал Бен, но Рей перебила его:

— Пожалуйста! — повторила она с чувством.

Бен будто слегка осел, словно из него вынули какой-то внутренний стержень. Рей видела, что он еще злится, но эта злоба была не опасна. Она просто была.

— Ладно, — сказал он. — Как скажешь.

Он развернулся и вышел. Когда дверь закрылась за ним, Рей быстро подошла и закрыла замок, а потом отступила назад. Она услышала, как завелся двигатель, как захрустел гравий под колесами внедорожника. Бен уехал. Рей осталась одна.

Спокойствия она не чувствовала. Усидеть на месте не получалось, Рей попыталась начать уборку во второй спальне, но не преуспела. Она то нервно расхаживала по комнате, обдумывая все, что услышала, то мысленно переписывала в голове разговор с Беном, стараясь выставить фразы не такими резкими.

Спать Рей отправилась рано, не уверенная, что сможет заснуть, но ничего другого ей не оставалось. Но среди ночи ее разбудил странный стук. Может быть, из-за того, что она легла рано или из-за всех волнений сегодняшнего дня, но спала Рей некрепко. И, проснувшись, некоторое время лежала, вслушиваясь в стук, доносящийся из леса. За окнами было темно — вряд ли кто-то проводил работы в такое время. Что же это такое было?

Постепенно Рей дошло, что это такое: кто-то рубил дерево в лесу. Достаточно близко к ее дому, чтобы было слышно внутри.

Она сжалась под одеялом, испуганно схватив мобильник. Первым ее порывом было позвонить Бену, но Рей одумалась. Нет, Бену она звонить не будет. Набрав 911, Рей улеглась, укрывшись одеялом с головой, готовая, если что-то случится, нажать на кнопку вызова.

Топор стучал в лесу еще с полчаса, а потом все затихло. А потом и Рей заснула.


	7. Слишком много извинений

Наутро, на свежую голову, Рей подумалось, что она слишком резко вела себя с Беном. Уж очень сильное впечатление произвел на нее рассказ Планка. Собираясь на работу, она снова вспоминала их с журналистом разговор и решила все как следует обдумать. Уже на работе она выписала на лист бумаги все, что знала: о Люке, о Бене, о Кире, ставя вопросы там, где, как ей казалось, информация требовала проверки. А в конце написала несколько вопросов:

_«Кто заходил в мой дом?»_

_«Кто напал на тех парней?»_

_«Кто построил те странные сооружения в лесу?»_

Были и другие вопросы. Как именно умерла Кира Скайуокер? Какое отношение имел к этому Бен, и имел ли? Рей казалось, что над всей этой историей довлеет именно дух дочери Люка. Не его отношения с горожанами, и даже не то, как Бен ведет себя, и как ведут себя с ним другие. Если Рей узнает, какой действительно была Кира Скайуокер, то поймет, что происходит — так ей казалось.

Но значительную часть вещей Рей уже выкинула. Оставшиеся коробки лежали на крыльце, кое-что — в машине и в доме. С легкой досадой Рей подумала, что любой заинтересованный мог залезть в них. Правда, не было похоже, чтобы кто-то стремился. Коробки стояли, как их поставили, и Рей не могла припомнить в них ничего, что было связано с Кирой, кроме ее одежды, которую она выкинула одной из первых.

Рей решила, что позвонит Бену и извинится. И спросит у него прямо, что тогда произошло. Она даже попробовала позвонить ему во время рабочего дня, но трубку Бен не брал. Возможно, был занят. Или просто не хотел с ней говорить. Так или иначе, но болтать во время рабочего дня по телефону Рей запрещал хозяин магазина, и Рей решила отложить звонок на потом.

Хозяином был приятный немолодой мужчина — мистер Саркисян. Рей он понравился, а еще он жил в Блэк-Крик и мало был осведомлен о расстановке симпатий в Джакку.

— Завезешь заказ? — спросил Саркисян, выглядывая из подсобки. — Обычно я занимаюсь этим сам, но сегодня мне надо к врачу. Опять проклятая спина, — он со вздохом взялся за поясницу. — Может, док Калония предложит что-то получше уколов.

— Конечно, завезу, — ответила Рей. — Надеюсь, у вас все будет хорошо.

— А как я надеюсь, — Саркисян снова вздохнул. — Калония работает в нашем округе уже лет двадцать. Сначала в Джакку, потом перебралась в Миллберн, теперь у нас… Хорошо, не нужно далеко ездить. Врач от бога! Если заболеешь — иди прямо к ней.

— Она вам за рекламу не приплачивает? — Рей рассмеялась. — Адрес ведь на коробке есть?

— Да. Постарайся успеть до двух, — Саркисян взглянул на часы.

Он уехал, а в полпервого Рей закрыла магазин на обеденный перерыв и повезла заказ по адресу — ехать нужно было аж до Джакку, но она не переживала. Покупку у нее забрала милая приветливая женщина, искренне пожелавшая ей хорошего дня, и настроение у Рей улучшилось. Она попыталась дозвониться до Бена ещё раз, а потом махнула на это рукой.

И, как оказалось, преждевременно.

На обратном пути, проезжая мимо полицейского участка, Рей заметила на стоянке знакомый внедорожник и слегка притормозила. Внутри у нее что-то перевернулось: а вдруг Бена все-таки арестовали? Поэтому Рей отъехала подальше (это было глупо, но она боялась оставлять свою частично ворованную машину на стоянке возле полицейского участка), остановилась на обочине и почти бегом поспешила к участку.

Внутри было немноголюдно — на месте были два помощника шерифа: один сидел за компьютером, второй играл на телефоне.

— Здравствуйте, — сказала Рей. — А Бен Соло случайно не здесь?

— Случайно здесь, — ответил помощник, тот, что сидел за компьютером.

Сердце у Рей ёкнуло.

— Беседует с шерифом, — добавил он, и указал себе за спину.

Но Рей уже сама увидела Бена: он сидел вместе с Андором в его кабинете, отделенной от общего офиса стеклянной перегородкой. Слава Богу, на нем не было наручников! Значит, он не был задержан, и его не допрашивали! Рей с трудом сдержала облегченный вздох, улыбнулась помощникам шерифа и, попрощавшись, вышла на стоянку ждать Бена.

Ей пришлось подождать минут пятнадцать, и под конец Рей нервно поглядывала на часы, прикидывая, успеет она до двух или нет. Но вот Бен вышел. Он выглядел уставшим, глаза покраснели, и под ними налились синевой круги. Увидев Рей, он остановился, удивленно глядя на нее.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил он.

— Проезжала мимо, — ответила Рей. — Увидела твою машину.

— Надо же, а я думал, эти остолопы шутят, когда они сказали, что меня ждет девушка, — Бен хмыкнул.

Он подошел к Рей, и она отметила, что он движется медленно и тяжело, будто не спал всю ночь, а работал. Куртки при нем не было, зато перчатки были на месте.

— Что случилось? — спросила Рей. — Как ты оказался в участке?

Она нахмурилась и осторожно предположила:

— Ты натворил что-то?

— Нет, — ответил Бен сухо.

— А что ты делал вчера? — не отставала Рей.

Бен хмыкнул.

— Помощник, я уже все рассказал шерифу Андору.

— Я не шучу, — сказала Рей. — Бен, ответь мне честно. Ты что-то натворил? Это из-за пропажи того парня?

Бен взглянул на нее холодно и пронзительно, чуть сощурившись, и резко, короткими рублеными фразами ответил:

— Съездил кое-куда. Навестить одного человека.

— Кого?

— Сарко Планка. Как оказалось, ты с ним тоже знакома, — в голосе Бена добавилось ледяного яда.

— Зачем? Ты все-таки что-то натворил? — воскликнула Рей.

— Нет, мы просто поговорили. А потом Планк вызвал полицию.

Рей посмотрела на него недоверчиво. Бен ответил ей мрачным, недовольным взглядом.

— Он старый трус. Поэтому я имел обстоятельный разговор с Андором, но в итоге он отпустил меня, потому что я _ничего_, — Бен подчеркнул последнее слово, — не делал.

Рей хмурилась, пристально рассматривая его, а потом тяжело вздохнула.

— Прости, что не поверила, — сказала она. — Но не нужно делать этого больше.

— Чего?

— Пугать людей. Давить на них.

— Даже на тех, кто рассказывает идиотские сказочки всем, кто согласен слушать?

Щеки Рей запылали. Бен заметил это и добавил:

— Я не имел в виду тебя. То есть…

— Я поняла, — ответила Рей напряжённо. — Итак, я заслушалась идиотской сказочкой?

«И вызверилась на тебя», — добавила она мысленно, но вслух ничего не сказала.

— Он терпеть не мог Люка, — Бен вздохнул. — Ты думаешь, он упустил бы возможность пройтись по нему? Как бы не так.

Рей сжала губы. Возможно, Бен был прав. Возможно… но ее интуиция подсказывала ей, что не все так просто.

Поэтому Рей снова вздохнула и сказала:

— Понятно. Извини, что прогнала тебя вчера. Видимо, Планк умеет произвести впечатление своими рассказами.

— Я так и понял, — Бен хмыкнул. — Ты тоже извини. За… в общем, за все.

Рей кивнула и улыбнулась ему.

— Ты сейчас куда? — спросил Бен.

— Мне нужно возвращаться на работу, — сказала Рей. — Ты как, в норме? Выглядишь усталым.

— Просто не выспался, — ответил Бен.

— Езжай домой, — сказала Рей.

Ей пришла в голову мысль, показавшаяся ей очень хорошей. Ее извинения вышли очень натянутыми, и вообще весь их разговор получился скомканным и больше походил на обмен обвинениями. И Рей добавила:

— Я зайду к тебе в гости сегодня вечером? Если ты не против.

— Конечно, — ответил Бен. — Я буду ждать.

Вопреки всем логическим доводам, у Рей потеплело на душе, когда она услышала это. Он будет ее ждать! Он… будет думать о ней.

— Хорошо, тогда до вечера, — Рей воссияла, тщетно пытаясь притушить силу своей улыбки, но ничего не смогла с собой поделать.

Бен сел в свою машину, а Рей пошла пешком до своей, точнее побежала, потому что минутная стрелка не собиралась замедлять свой ход ради нее. Ее настроение снова взлетело под самые облака.

Однако, мысль холодная и немного пугающая, возникла у нее в голове, заставив радость от будущей встречи увянуть, когда Рей уже завела мотор и съехала с обочины.

Откуда Бен узнал, что она ездила к Сарко Планку? Рей решила, что спросить Бена об этом позже. Извинится за вчерашнее и спросит.

***

Вечером, собираясь к Бену, Рей решила дойти до него пешком через лес и заодно улучшить свое знание местности. Направление ей было известно, дорогу она помнила, компас у нее был — на тот случай, если память подведет. А против всякой злонамеренно настроенной живности Рей приобрела медвежий спрей, также готовая, если припрет, выпустить его в лицо очередному любителю погулять по ее участку.

Перед самым выходом Рей достала план участка и карандашом отметила, где примерно начинался забор — он проходил по самому краю, чуть отклоняясь от размеченных границ, если верить компасу. Подумав, она отметила место поисков, где нашли фонарик — не так далеко от этого забора. Конечно, все эти заметки были примерными, чтобы отметить их точно, нужно было вооружиться GPS, компасом, картой и бродить по лесу вместе с ними. Но Рей хотелось иметь представление о том, что ее окружает. Она задумчиво постучала карандашом по плану. Пока она ходила только в одну сторону. Бен вроде бы говорил, что с другой участок тоже окружал забор? Рей решила, что займется этим на выходных. Нужно же знать, что именно она продает. А после Рей перетряхнет оставшиеся в доме вещи и посмотрит, что лежит в стенном шкафу.

Ей не давала покоя Кира Скайуокер, и Рей решила, что непременно узнает о том, что с ней случилось и какой она была, у Бена. Планк был так уверен в своих словах… Это Рей и смущало: здесь все были уверены в своих словах и точно знали. Маз точно знала, что Бен убийца, Финн — что он бандит. Бен был уверен, что Кира была лучшим человеком на земле, а Планк — что она была сумасшедшей. И только одна Рей была ни в чем не уверена, и это ее раздражало.

Ей казалось, что она знает Люка — но она не знала его. Казалось, что она понимает Бена — как бы не так.

Откуда эта уверенность? Из ограниченности? Вряд ли. Или тут в Джакку царило какое-то информационное поле, недоступное приезжим?

Рей задумалась, снова и снова крутя в голове список вопросов, остававшихся без ответа. Кира Скайуокер, кем ты была на самом деле? Как люди относились к тебе, а не к Люку или Бену?

И была ли ты вообще?

Рей хмыкнула. Сейчас она додумается до того, что Кира была коллективной галлюцинацией. Но кто мы, если не галлюцинации? Кира Скайуокер, девушка жившая в лесу, девушка, гулявшая по этим тропам за руку со своим братом. Трагически погибшая девушка. Была ли она сумасшедшей или это домыслы? Даже спустя столько лет люди говорили о ней. Она бродила тут между деревьев, и они помнили прикосновения ее ладоней. Дышала этим воздухом.

В каком-то смысле она ещё была здесь.

«Помоги мне, — мысленно попросила Рей. — Подскажи. Что правда? Кому мне верить? Кем ты была?»

Говорят, что мертвые не лгут. Но и на контакт идти не желают. Голос Киры не зазвучал в гостиной, из сумрака не соткался ее тонкий силуэт. Все было тихо и привычно. Только Рей и ее раздумья.

Что ей с этих тайн? Разгадка ей ничего не принесёт, кроме лишней головной боли. Нужно думать о другом: как поскорее продать дом и уехать. И пусть Джакку остаётся верить в собственные сказки без нее.

Время поджимало. Вздохнув, Рей убрала бумаги и поспешила к выходу, по пути потрепав Биби по круглой лобастой голове.

Еще было светло, но солнце уже медленно клонилось к закату. Рей не торопилась, внимательно следя за тем, чтобы тропа никуда не сворачивала, и именно поэтому заметила свет в стороне болота: будто кто-то включил там большой прожектор. Должно быть, поиски пропавшего все еще продолжались.

Рей закусила губу: мысли о пропавшем парне вызывали неприятное ощущение в груди.

«А вдруг Бен действительно…»

«Нет, — подумала Рей. — Ничего не действительно. Шериф наверняка допросил его и отпустил».

Она ускорила шаг, торопясь дойти до дома Бена.

Бен ждал ее, сидя на крыльце. Вместо обычной черной футболки на нем была рубашка в черно-красную клетку, а на затылок была сдвинута вязанная шапка. Рей показалось, что он выглядит вымотанным и словно побледнел еще больше, но Бен улыбнулся ей, и эти мысли отошли на задний план.

— Тебе не хватает бороды, — заметила Рей. — Был бы вылитый Пол Баньян.

Бен хмыкнул.

— Как дошла?

— Как видишь, меня никто не съел. Медвежий спрей работает.

— Как талисман?

— Нет, я им с ног до головы облилась, неужели не чувствуешь?

Бен поднялся, и, улыбнувшись, протянул Рей руку.

— Идем? — спросил он.

Рей кивнула и осторожно взяла его за руку. Лестница была не тем препятствием, которое необходимо было преодолевать с поддержкой, но ей было приятно, что Бен предложил помощь. Он сжимал ее ладонь почти невесомо, но от одного прикосновения его руки Рей чувствовала, будто что-то разгорается у нее в солнечном сплетении.

Они вошли в дом, и Бен отпустил ее руку, как Рей показалось, с неохотой. Она и сама не хотела отпускать его.

— В гостиной у меня бардак, — предупредил Бен. — Ничего, если мы посидим на кухне?

— Нет, там очень уютно, — откликнулась Рей.

Следуя за Беном по узкому темному коридору, она добавила:

— А ты не думал, чтобы завести кота или собаку?

— У меня была собака, — ответил Бен. — Она умерла.

— Жаль, — сочувственно сказала Рей. — И ты больше не хочешь никого заводить?

— Не хочу.

Они устроились на кухне, как и в прошлый раз. Как и в прошлый раз, желтая потолочная лампа дарила свой теплый, мягкий свет, как и в прошлый раз шумел чайник. Но что-то неуловимо изменилось. Рей по-прежнему нравился Бен, но она чувствовала что-то, что не могла объяснить. Потребность знать то, что от нее скрывали. Наблюдая, как Бен легко перемещается по кухне — ему можно было и не двигаться совсем, с его ростом достаточно было руку протянуть, чтобы дотянуться до любой полки — Рей наконец созрела задать мучавший ее вопрос.

— Бен, — спросила Рей, — как ты узнал, что я ездила к Планку?

Бен окаменел. Самую капельку, но Рей заметила, как он замер на мгновение посреди движения.

— Я… заглянул в твой навигатор, — сознался он.

Он поставил перед Рей ее чашку, а сам сел напротив, облокотившись на стол и сцепив напряженные пальцы в замок.

— Ты что? — воскликнула Рей. — Ты влез в мою машину?

— Ты ее все равно не запираешь, — возразил Бен. — Я просто хотел убедиться…

— В чем?

— Что все в порядке.

Рей сердито фыркнула.

— Ты бы не ответила, если бы я спросил, — добавил Бен. — И я никому не причинил вреда.

— Ты причинил вред моей вере в людей, — возразила Рей.

— Вера в людей — не самая полезная вещь в жизни, — ответил Бен мрачно. — Лишняя.

— Как знать, — сказала Рей. — Если бы я не верила в людей, мы бы сейчас не разговаривали.

Бен отвел взгляд и что-то произнес, так тихо, что Рей не расслышала.

— Что?

— Я сказал, — повторил он четко, — что, возможно, для тебя это было бы лучше.

— Ты не можешь этого знать, — ответила Рей.

Бен промолчал. Рей тоже не торопилась продолжать разговор — она не знала, что сказать. Они сидели в молчании, но теперь оно не было уютным. Было ещё кое-что кроме них в этой комнате: недомолвки, скованность, которую вызывала недосказанность. Недоверие. Рей больше не доверяла Бену, а он… Доверял ли он ей вообще?

«Я уеду отсюда, — напомнила себе Рей, — и я имею право знать правду».

Она не обязана была осторожничать с Беном.

— Бен, тебе нравится, когда тебе лгут? — осторожно спросила она, мягким голосом, будто боялась спугнуть какое-то дикое животное. — Готова спорить, что нет.

Бен кивнул.

— Кому такое может понравиться?

Его голос был спокойным — слишком спокойным, будто он усилием сдерживал себя. Он прекрасно понимал, о чем Рей хочет с ним поговорить.

— Тогда почему ты говоришь мне неправду? — мягко спросила Рей.

— Я не лгал тебе! — резко ответил Бен, но тут же стушевался. — Извини.

— Я не… — Рей перевела дух. — Я ни в чем тебя не обвиняю. Честно говоря, мне уже начинает казаться, что каждый в этом городе живёт в своем собственном мире, и у него есть своя собственная правда. И теперь я хочу узнать твою.

— Что Планк тебе сказал? — спросил Бен. В его голосе снова появилась злая резкость. — Что Кира была сумасшедшей?

— Вроде того, — ответила Рей. Она будто нащупывала путь среди трясины гнилой палкой, которая могла сломаться, если опереться на нее всем весом. — Но я хочу послушать тебя. Его я уже слышала.

— Кира не была сумасшедшей, — ровно (опять этот выверенный тон!) ответил Бен. — Она… была немного не от мира сего. Но она никому не причиняла вреда, — он вздохнул. — Кроме себя самой. Мы следили, чтобы она не…

— Она ранила себя? — спросила Рей.

— Она не была сумасшедшей, — повторил Бен с прежней резкостью. — Просто… она почти не чувствовала боли. Никогда не плакала. Она не понимала, как это — когда у тебя что-то болит. Когда она была маленькая, было несколько… инцидентов. Люк потратил много времени, чтобы объяснить ей, что другие — не такие, как она. Что им больно. Что такое боль.

Рей нервно закусила губу. Это так жутко походило на ее сон, что у нее мурашки пошли по коже.

— Она очень легко влипала в передряги, — продолжил Бен. — Она ходила со сломанной ногой два дня, прежде чем мы заметили.

— Кошмар, — пробормотала Рей.

— Когда к этому привыкаешь, это уже не кажется таким кошмарным. Просто неудобство, с которым нужно жить, — Бен тускло улыбнулся. — Иногда я думал, что со своей нечувствительностью она бы все равно умерла, рано или поздно, потому что мы бы не заметили чего-нибудь. Или она бы не заметила. И ненавидел себя за эти мысли.

Рей внутренне вздрогнула. Это было так страшно, но одновременно она очень боялась разрушить этот момент искренности. Она столько рассказала Бену о себе, почти ничего не зная о нем самом, а теперь он говорил сам, о том, что было по-настоящему важно для него.

— Ты любил ее? — спросила Рей.

Она не хотела уточнять, какой смысл вкладывает в это слово. Путь Бен ответит сам.

— Больше жизни, — ответил Бен, тихо и со спокойной безнадежностью в голосе.

— Тогда что произошло? — спросила Рей. — Тогда, зимой.

— Я… — Бен осекся.

— Я не помню, — выдавил он, наконец.

— Что значит «не помню»? — переспросила Рей. — Как такое может быть?

— Когда не хочешь что-то помнить, мозг может забыть это. Так мне сказали… — Бен неопределенно кивнул головой. — Раньше. Я помню лишь отрывки. Кровь на своих руках. Лицо Киры, белое как мел.

Рей зажмурилась. На мгновение она представила себе это — слишком хорошо.

— Не надо, — тихо сказала она. — Я просто… Это так странно. То, что говоришь ты, и что говорят о тебе.

— Я знаю, — ответил Бен спокойно. — Ты всегда можешь уйти. Да и… ты ведь уедешь.

— Да, — сказала Рей. — Да, я уеду, но это не значит…

«Не значит что? Что вы продолжите общаться, как лучшие друзья?»

— Ты всегда сможешь приехать ко мне в гости, — закончила она сумбурно. — Я уверена, мы запросто сможем спрятать тебя в общежитии. — Рей улыбнулась, хотя улыбка вышла немного скованной.

Бен не ответил и не улыбнулся в ответ. Он ей не верил. Ситуация, в которой он приезжал к ней в гости в Аризону была из какой-то параллельной вселенной. В этой вселенной Бен Соло безвылазно сидел в своих лесах.

С улицы донёсся звон разбитого стекла, и тут же завопила автомобильная сигнализация, почти перекрыв шум новых звуков бьющихся стекол.

Бен вскочил из-за стола и бросился к выходу. Рей — за ним. Она упустила момент, когда в его руках вдруг оказался дробовик, и остановилась, будто натолкнулась на стену, не сводя взгляда с оружия.

А Бен пинком распахнул дверь и выскочил на крыльцо, прижимая приклад к плечу и целясь в темноту. Раздался визг шин по асфальту, и Рей увидела в подступившей темноте огни удаляющейся машины. Что-то просвистела в воздухе, и об капот внедорожника Бена разбилась бутылка. Все окна машины были разбиты. Зеркала заднего вида — снесены, одно начисто, а второе сиротливо висело, покачиваясь, на каком-то проводе.

— Мрази, — коротко и глухо сказал Бен, как сплюнул. Он отнял дробовик от плеча и поставил его на пол. А потом обернулся к Рей. Его лицо приобрело мрачное, закрытое выражение.

— Тебе лучше вернуться домой, — сказал он.

— А как же ты?

— Разберусь, — ответил Бен. — Давай, я провожу тебя… — Он задумался. — Лучше бы вызвать такси, но, если попадется кто-то из местных, он ко мне не поедет. А я не хочу, чтобы ты шаталась по лесу поздней ночью.

— Ничего, — сказала Рей. — Тут же недалеко идти.

Бен подошёл к машине — подошвы его тяжёлых ботинок захрустели по битому стеклу, наклонился и через окно достал с заднего сиденья какую-то сумку.

— Хорошо, — сказал он, — идём.

Через лес они шли быстро: Бен чуть впереди, а Рей торопилась за ним, глядя под ноги, чтобы ни обо что не споткнуться. Бен был рассержен, это чувствовалось по его резким движениям и быстрому шагу, к которому Рей никак не могла приноровиться. Когда она стала уж совсем отставать, Рей не выдержала и позвала его:

— Бен, ты не мог бы идти помедленнее?

Бен остановился как вкопанный.

— Извини, — сказал он искренне. — Я что-то ушел в себя.

— Это заметно, — Рей хихикнула.

Подумав, она протянула ему руку. Бен уставился на нее, будто Рей протягивала ему живую змею.

— Давай, — сказала Рей. — Бери меня за руку. Так ты точно не забудешь, что за тобой кто-то идет.

Бен вымученно улыбнулся ей, но руку ее взял.

— Вот и все, — сказала Рей. — Идем через лес, взявшись за руки, как школьники. Как…

Она хотела добавить «Как вы с Кирой», но не стала. Это была не лучшая идея.

Они продолжили свой путь в молчании. Оно давило, особенно после всего того, что было сказано, и Рей не выдержала первой.

— Я никогда не солгу тебе, Бен, — сказала Рей искренне. — Я клянусь. Пожалуйста… я просто хочу, чтобы ты было мной честен.

Бен невесело улыбнулся ей.

— Тогда скажи, — спросил он, — ты боишься меня?

Рей нахмурилась и покачала головой.

— Я не знаю, — сказала она. — Я встречала и более пугающие вещи, так что… Нет, — решительно сказала она. — Я не боюсь тебя. Если бы я боялась, я бы и на порог к тебе не ступила.

Рей не лгала. По крайней мере, ей хотелось так считать.

Они подошли к ее дому. Бен на всякий случай осмотрел все вокруг и заверил Рей, что поблизости никого нет. Рей кивала, слушая его. Она стояла в дверях, и Биби терся о ее ноги, выпрашивая поесть, а из окон хижины ложился на землю неровными прямоугольниками теплый желтый свет. При мысли о том, что вместо того, чтобы сидеть в освещенной гостиной, нужно идти куда-то через темноту, Рей пробирала дрожь.

— Бен, — тихо попросила Рей, — останься.

Она вдруг поняла, что совсем не хочет отпускать его в ночь, в лес, когда рядом ходит кто-то недоброжелательно настроенный.

— Пожалуйста.

Лицо Бена отразило его сомнения. Он хмурился, но почему-то избегал взгляда Рей.

— Вдруг ночью кто-то придет, — надавила Рей.

— Я бы очень хотел, — сказал Бен, — но я не могу. Мне нужно уехать с утра, теперь еще надо будет успеть что-то сделать со стеклами. Прости. Если что-то случится, я тут же буду тут. Телефон всегда под рукой.

— Ладно, — Рей кивнула. — Пожалуйста, будь осторожен.

Она проследила, как он уходит. Луч его фонарика еще долго мелькал среди деревьев, прежде чем исчез совсем, и Рей зашла в хижину и заперла дверь. Два совершенно противоположных чувства разрывали ее: печаль, от того, что Бен уходит, страх за него, и облегчение. Рей одновременно и хотела, чтобы Бен был рядом, и боялась этого.

Что-то не складывалось в его рассказе (во всех его рассказах, если на то пошло). Как Бен мог посмотреть ее навигатор, если Рей слышала, как он уезжает? Не ночью же он приходил.

Рей нервно хихикнула. Она поймала себя на мысли что сейчас готова поверить во все что угодно. Это пугало. Рей никогда не считала себя легковерной и старалась подходить ко всему рационально. Но это странное место будто ставило все с ног на голову. Может быть, Ди-Джей был прав? И это место действительно сводило людей с ума.

А как тогда Бен узнал, что у Рей почти нет еды — когда приехал к ней с пакетом из супермаркета? Она не распахивала перед ним холодильник. Возможно, увидел мельком но…

Рей тряхнула головой. Ну, это уже совсем ни в какие ворота не лезет. Здешняя нездоровая атмосфера странно на нее влияет. И чем быстрее она разберётся с домом, тем лучше. Ведь, в конце концов, продавать его она может, находясь и в другом конце страны. Решено. Доработает, получит плату за месяц и уедет обратно. А дом… Как-нибудь продастся.

«А как же Бен?» — Возникла у нее непрошенная мысль.

Да точно так же как и раньше. Жил же он здесь как-то до ее приезда.

***

Утром Рей с трудом продрала глаза, слушая трели будильника. Она совсем не ценила время, когда была школьницей, хотела быстрее повзрослеть… А ведь тогда она могла хоть целое лето в кровати провести, и никто бы ей и слова не сказал. Со вздохом Рей села, спустила ноги на пол, потягиваясь и зевая, и встала.

И ее ступню пронзила боль.

Тонко ойкнув, Рей плюхнулась обратно на кровать и согнула ногу, разглядывая ступню. Ей даже искать не пришлось — вокруг ранки, в которой торчал небольшой, но острый зеркальный осколок, уже собиралась кровь. Закусив губу, Рей кончиками ногтей ухватила осколок и осторожно вытащила, надеясь, что в ране ничего не осталось. Положив его на тумбочку, она еще немного помяла кожу пальцами — вроде бы чисто. Осталось только обработать залепить пластырем и можно бегать весь день.

Вздохнув с облегчением, Рей уставилась на осколок. Похоже было, что это от разбитого зеркала заднего вида с машины Бена. И как она умудрилась его притащить? Она даже не подходила к машине. Если только Бен… Но он не заходил в дом.

…А вдруг он заходил, просто Рей об этом не знает?

Рей поежилась. Как он мог зайти, подумала она, продолжая разговор с самой собой, если у него нет ключей?

«Это ты так думаешь. Он же жил тут. Он был одним из наследников. У него вполне могли быть ключи».

Могли — не значит были. Рей ухватилась за эту мысль, напоминая себе, что от житья в этих лесах становится параноиком. Зачем Бену забираться в ее дом, если он мог просто зайти в гости?

А зачем кому-то вообще забираться в ее дом?

От мыслей о том, что кто-то (Бен!) мог стоять над ней, наблюдая, как она спит, Рей становилось дурно. Зря она бросила привычку припирать дверь тумбочкой… Нет, причем тут тумбочка! Кто-то бывает у нее дома, и косвенные признаки указывали, что это мог быть Бен!

«Но это не может быть Бен! — подумала Рей. — Как это может быть Бен?!»

Зачем ему это? И вообще, это дурацкое стекло можно было подцепить где угодно!

Но до конца убедить себя Рей не удалось. Она все меньше доверяла Бену, а сейчас, кажется, от ее доверия и вовсе ничего не осталось. Он заглядывал в ее машину без спроса. Может, и в ее дом мог заглянуть, чтобы проверить, все ли у нее в порядке.

Когда Рей завтракала, телефон тренькнул очередным оповещением. «Джакку пост» сообщала, что вечером шериф Андор ждёт всех заинтересованных жителей на собрание в спортзале школы, дабы обсудить нынешнюю ситуацию. Рей сделала мысленную заметку: она собиралась побывать на этом собрании. Бену она об этом говорить не собиралась. И вовсе не потому, что думала, будто он приходил к ней домой.

«Вдруг… Вдруг он опять психанет ни с того, ни с сего?» — подумала Рей.

Мысли о Бене вызывали неприятные ощущения в солнечном сплетении. И Рей заставила себя думать о работе — на которую она, кстати, могла и опоздать, если не поторопится.

На работу она не опоздала, и во всем остальном рабочий день ничем не отличался от предыдущих. В обед к ним в магазин заглянула покупательница — высокая, сухощавая женщина с темными волосами с проседью. Едва увидев ее, Саркисян отложил в сторону все дела и жизнерадостно воскликнул:

— О, доктор Калония! Какими судьбами?

Женщина приветливо ему улыбнулась.

— Никак не закончим с чердаком. Мне нужно все по этому списку, — Калония положила на прилавок затрепанную бумажку. — И заодно я решила завезти это. — Она достала из сумки непрозрачную пластиковую папку.

— Рей, давай, работай. — Саркисян подтолкнул Рей к прилавку, а сам обошел его и взял у Калонии папку.

Просмотрев ее содержимое, он поднял на Калонию взгляд.

— Неужто все так серьезно?

— Ничего не могу сказать, — ответила Калония. — Я могу направить тебя в клинику в Сиэтле. Там принимают твою страховку. Они проведут полное обследование. Лучше не тяни со спиной, Рем.

Пока они беседовали, Рей со списком сновала туда и сюда, ища необходимое: клеевые стержни, скобы для строительного степлера, изоляционную пену. Когда она собрала все по списку, Калония уже стояла у прилавка одна — мистер Саркисян отошёл в свой маленький офис.

— Скажите, — спросила Рей, пока пробивала покупки, — вы правда лечили всех в округе?

— Ну, насчёт всех не скажу, но многих, — ответила Калония. — А что?

— А вы лечили когда-нибудь Киру Скайуокер? — спросила Рей.

Калония покачала головой.

— Нет. А что такое с Кирой Скайуокер?

— Да так, — Рей пожала плечами. — Просто… Я живу в их доме, и я уже устала слушать: одни говорят, что она была сумасшедшей, другие — что нет.

— И ты решила, что я тебя просвещу? — Калония удивленно приподняла брови.

Рей снова пожала плечами.

— Я просто спросила.

— Вообще-то это частная информация, но она же уже… — Калония подняла глаза к потолку. — Как и Люк, земля ему пухом. А я — не ее врач. Я осматривала ее всего несколько раз. Люк редко привозил ее к нам, — Калоний замолчала, но потом задумчиво добавила:

— Может быть, не доверял.

Рей кивнула, внимательно слушая.

— Я врач общей практики, а не психиатр, — продолжила Калония. — Но мне показалось, что у нее имелось какое-то лёгкое психическое расстройство. Опять таки, — со значением добавила она, — я не специалист, и могу судить лишь по нескольким эпизодам. Но у нее было довольно своеобразное поведение. Не думаю, что его можно было списать на особенности характера.

— А она была способна на… — Рей замялась, подбирая слова, — на жестокие поступки?

— Мне так не показалось, — ответила Калония. — Она была странной, но неагрессивной. По крайней мере с чужими людьми. Как она вела себя дома, я не имею понятия.

— Спасибо, — сказала Рей. — Вы ведь не обязаны были мне это рассказывать.

— Нет, — сказала Калония. — Но мне стало любопытно, что такого рассказывают о Кире Скайуокер. Она была совершенно обычной девочкой.

«Может быть не совсем обычной», — подумала Рей.

Она аккуратно сложила покупки в пакет, дожидаясь, пока Калония расплатится.

— Ты второй человек, который спрашивает у меня об этом за все время, — добавила Калония, проводя картой по терминалу.

— А первым был случайно не Сарко Планк? — спросила Рей.

Калония удивлённо посмотрела на нее:

— Да. Ты говорила с ним?

— Он мне эту историю и рассказал, — ответила Рей. — Немного приукрасил, как я понимаю.

— Может быть, — Калония кивнула. — В любом случае, когда-то я тоже делилась с ним своими соображениями. Это было мое _личное_ мнение, но Планк воспринял его почти как точный диагноз.

— Я так и поняла, — ответила Рей. — Всего доброго, доктор Калония.

Калония пожала плечами, забрала пакет, попрощалась с Рей и вышла.

А Рей облокотилась о прилавок и задумчиво уставилась ей вслед. Значит, вот на чем основывались «заключения» Планка. Возможно, Люк сорвался на него не зря? Кому понравится, когда про родного ребенка сочиняют невесть что?

Но не выдумал же он про те эпизоды с кошками и кроликами? Или же — приукрасил?

Рей вздохнула и прикрыла лицо руками. Эти загадки ей явно не по силам. Да и не должна она об этом задумываться. Она все равно уедет отсюда, и все эти местечковые тайны ее совершенно не касаются и волновать ее не должны!

***

В спортзале было очень людно. Почти все скамьи были заняты, и Рей с трудом нашла себе место, пробравшись почти в середину ряда, поминутно извиняясь и стараясь не наступить никому на ноги. Когда она заняла свое место, было уже семь часов — самое время начинать собрание. Включили хриплые колонки, ответившие высоким визгом. Шерифу передали микрофон и он вышел на середину спортзала.

— Прежде всего, — начал он, — я хочу сказать спасибо всем, кто пришел. Я рад, что сейчас здесь с нами собралось много неравнодушных.

Он вздохнул, и в динамиках затрещало.

— Вы все знаете, что все силы нашего управления мы бросили на поиски Тома Хопкинса, — сказал Андор. — К сожалению, этих сил недостаточно. Нам помогли наши коллеги из лесной службы, нам помогли добровольцы, и я хочу сказать спасибо им тоже. К сожалению, пока мы не можем сказать, что мы как-то продвинулись.

В зале недовольно зашумели, и шериф повысил голос.

— Мы не нашли следов Тома Хопкинса, но мы не собираемся отменять поиски, — продолжил он. — И я хотел бы еще раз напомнить о мерах предосторожности. Не гуляйте по болоту. Не ходите туда в одиночку, не ходите туда в компании. Это место кажется обманчиво безопасным — это не так. Там легко получить травму или завязнуть… или погибнуть.

— То есть Том погиб? — выкрикнул кто-то

Шериф поднял руку.

— Пока мы не найдем тела, мы не можем говорить об этом, — сказал он. — И я хотел бы напомнить, что набор добровольцев все еще открыт. Также, я хотел бы напомнить учителям и директору объединенной школы Джакку, что они должны информировать учеников об опасности прогулок по болоту. Вопросы?

Вопросы были, но, в основном, бестолковые: где ищут, кто ищет, а уверены ли полицейские, что Том жив — и закончились они быстро. Шериф торопился, и собрание закончилось очень быстро. Рей, в свою очередь, тоже хотела поговорить с шерифом, но задавать вопросы во всеуслышание ей не хотелось, поэтому, едва Андор закончил и передал микрофон директору, Рей встала, и заторопилась вниз, чтобы успеть перехватить шерифа до того, как он уйдет.

К ее удаче, шериф остановился с кем-то поболтать. А сама Рей чуть ли не нос к носу столкнулась в толпе медленно движущихся к выходу людей со знакомым.

Финн, должно быть, заметил ее еще издалека, потому что встал со скамьи ровно тогда, когда Рей оказалась рядом, и сказал:

— Привет.

Рей замерла, удивленно глядя на него. Финн нервно почесал затылок, старательно избегая ее взгляда, а потом все-таки посмотрел Рей в глаза. Он выглядел очень смущенным.

— Привет, — ответила Рей.

Вокруг шумели люди, проталкивались мимо, а иные переступали прямо через скамьи, направляясь вниз, чтобы сэкономить время, и Финну пришлось подойти ближе, чтобы услышать ответ. Он держался настороженно, а потом, видимо морально созрев, выдал:

— В общем, — он вздохнул, — извини за то, что наехал на тебя. Я был не прав. Ты же не виновата, что вокруг тебя увивается кто-то такой, как Соло. Это же, ну, он тебя выбрал.

Ещё недавно Рей была готова поспорить с тем, какой «такой» может быть Бен Соло, но многое поменялось, и она просто кивнула. Должно быть, это подбодрило Финна, и он продолжил:

— Я представил, что бы было, если бы кто-нибудь решил так… прогуляться мимо дома Роуз. Я бы тоже не удержался и разбил кому-нибудь нос.

— Даже своему другу? — не удержалась от колкости Рей.

— Ему в первую очередь, — мрачно сказал Финн. — Я должен был сразу сказать им, чтобы не лезли к тебе.

— Ты тоже извини, что сорвалась, — ответила Рей. — Просто это сильно нервирует, когда непонятно кто шатается вокруг дома.

— Ещё бы! — Финн коротко хохотнул. — И не обращай внимания на Маз. Если ей что-то взбредёт в голову, она не слушает никаких доводов, упрется и будет стоять на своем. Ты не единственная, кого она так отказалась обслуживать по надуманным причинам.

— Ничего, — ответила Рей. — Тем более, я скоро уеду отсюда и…

— Да. Удачи. Я имею в виду — с продажей дома, — торопливо добавил Финн. — Не с тем, чтобы ты уезжала.

— Спасибо, — Рей улыбнулась. — Она мне пригодится.

— Возвращайся как-нибудь в гости, — продолжил Финн. — Думаю, через год-два все забудут что ты общалась с Соло.

— Я ещё в блондинку перекрашусь или в рыжую, чтобы избежать нежелательных ассоциаций, — Рей фыркнула.

Подумав, она добавила:

— А Джакку навсегда останется самым странным местом, в котором я проводила каникулы.

— Да, у нас тут так… Ладно, — Финн сунул руки в карманы. — Мне пора. Роузи ждёт, ты понимаешь… До встречи. Заходи, не стесняйся.

— До встречи, — Рей помахала ему рукой.

После разговора с Финном у нее поднялось настроение, и вернулась вера в людей. Все-таки не все здесь окончательно сошли с ума и могли прислушаться к доводам разума. Как минимум, если один смог, смогут и остальные.

Но что делать, если они были правы насчет Бена Соло, а она нет?

Пока она болтала с Финном, Андор тоже закончил разговор и направился к выходу. И Рей, последовав примеру некоторых слушателей, бросилась вдогонку, перешагивая через скамьи, напрямик к шерифу. Она поймала его у самых дверей.

— Шериф, — окликнула его Рей, переводя дух. — Добрый вечер!

— Добрый, — шериф обернулся и кивнул ей. — Что-то случилось, мисс Ниима? Снова ночные визитёры?

«Нет, всего один», — подумала Рей. На мгновение соблазн рассказать Андору о ее подозрениях стал очень силен. Но лишь на мгновение. Вряд ли Андор смог что-то сделать. Задерживать Бена было не за что. А Рей могла сказать точно, что, по каким-то непонятным причинам, ей сейчас не очень хочется его нервировать.

— Нет, просто хотела спросить, не нужна ли какая-нибудь помощь, — ответила Рей. — Вчера я шла через лес вечером, и видела свет на болотах. Вы все ещё проводите там работы?

— Нет, мисс Ниима, вчера вечером никаких поисковых работ не проводилось, — ответил Андор и вздохнул. — Я настойчиво рекомендую вам воздержаться от прогулок по болоту в такое время, и по лесу тоже. По крайней мере в одиночестве. Наши болота — опасное место, хотя могут таковыми не выглядеть. Мне не хотелось бы, чтобы пришлось искать ещё и вас.

— Хорошо, — ответила Рей. — Если от меня потребуется какая-то помощь, я…

— Не потребуется, — сказал шериф устало. — Вы же всё-таки девушка. Тем более не местная. Всего хорошего.

Шериф ушел, а Рей постояв намного и глядя ему вслед, засобиралась тоже. Замечание Андора ее немного покоробило — ну и что, что девушка? Не местная это да, но разве им не нужны любые лишние руки?

Размышляя так, Рей дошла до своей машины, завела мотор и поехала домой. Ехала в тишине: не то было настроение, чтобы слушать музыку. Густые леса теперь казались ей неуютными и неприветливыми. И все сильнее ей хотелось вернуться домой, в жаркую Аризону, где куча кактусов, змей и очень скудные дожди. Даже опекун, которого она всегда считала эталоном скверного человека, уже не казался ей таким плохим. В смысле — да он был скверным, но он был понятным. А тут поди разберись, плохой человек или хороший, или все вместе. Взять того же Бена…

Въехав на площадку перед домом, Рей заглушила мотор и облокотилась на руль, задумчиво рассматривая хижину. И тут же в испуге вжалась в сиденье, когда в тенях у дома что-то задвигалось.

Но это был не медведь и не пума. Это был Бен. Он вышел из теней веранды и медленно спустился по ступенькам, ожидая Рей и не сводя взгляда с ее машины. Вот же! Напугал так напугал — Рей почувствовала легкий всплеск раздражения. Ей совсем не хотелось видеть сейчас Бена или говорить с ним. Она хотела лишь поужинать и устроиться с телефоном на веранде, твердо намереваясь пересказать все происходящее По — и пусть он будет волноваться, но Рей был нужен взгляд со стороны.

Распахнув дверь, Рей выскочила наружу, сердито глядя на Бена.

— Господи, Бен ты меня до инфаркта доведешь! — возмущённо воскликнула она и перевела дух. — А где твоя машина?

— Я пришел пешком, — ответил Бен.

Он направился к Рей, держа руки в карманах куртки. Его блестящая цепь на боку позвякивала при каждом шаге.

— Как машина? — спросила Рей.

— Все нормально, — ответил Бен. Он подошёл к ней совсем близко — ближе, чем на расстоянии вытянутой руки — и теперь смотрел на Рей сверху вниз. В подступающих сумерках его лицо казалось мрачным, будто сошедшим с картины Гойи.

— Больше к тебе никто не заглядывал? — спросила Рей.

— Нет, — Бен улыбнулся. — Больше, чем на один заход их обычно не хватает.

— Хорошо, что они такие предсказуемые, — Рей наклонилась, чтобы взять свою сумку с пассажирского сиденья, и Бен воспользовался этим, чтобы ещё сократить расстояние между ними. Выпрямившись, Рей едва не уткнулась носом в его грудь и, чуть оробев, сделала маленький шажок назад

— Я беспокоился о тебе, — мягко заметил Бен.

Рей неловко улыбнулась.

— Я уже взрослая, но спасибо. Это… — она задумалась, подбирая слова, — приятное и забытое чувство.

До сего дня тех, кто о ней беспокоился, можно было пересчитать по пальцам. Но Рей было бы куда как приятнее, если бы ее не грыз червячок сомнений насчет Бена. И теперь это беспокойство скорее пугало — это и его взгляд, который следовал за Рей неотступно. Ей казалось, что Бен даже не моргал. Почти, как в их вторую встречу.

— Ладно, мне приятно, что ты беспокоишься, но уже поздно, — Рей пожала плечами. — Я пожалуй…

И в этот момент Бен наклонился к ней и попытался поцеловать. Это было настолько внезапно и… неуместно как-то, что Рей от неожиданности оттолкнула его, довольно сильно, сама этому удивившись и слегка испугавшись. Она совсем не была готова к этому. И не хотела этого. Ещё пару дней назад она бы умерла от восторга, если бы такое произошло — но не сейчас.

— Что ты!.. Бен! — выпалила она, отступая на шаг.

Бен не ответил, глядя на нее сверху вниз, и Рей не понравился ее взгляд.

— Что ты делаешь? — заметила Рей уже спокойнее.

— Может, зайдем в дом, поговорим, — предложил Бен, как ни в чем не бывало, но выражение его глаз не изменилось. Голодное, таящее в себе какую-то невысказанную угрозу. Рей чувствовала сильное желание отступить еще, отойти настолько, чтобы Бен не смог до нее дотянуться.

— Давай в другой раз, — сказала она.

— Ты звала меня вчера в гости, — низким голосом заметил Бен.

— Это было вчера, — ответила Рей. — Сегодня я устала.

— Задержалась на работе? — спросил Бен.

— Нет, просто… Захотелось немного покататься, — ответила Рей.

— И в Джакку ты не заезжала?

Рей покачала головой.

Бен смотрел на нее, чуть склонив голову, каким-то оценивающим взглядом, будто прикидывал что-то.

— Ты обещала не врать мне, Рей, — заметил он.

— Ты тоже, Бен, — тихо ответила Рей. — Я пойду, правда.

Она обошла Бена и побрела к дому. Спиной Рей чувствовала взгляд Бена. Когда гравий зашуршал под подошвами его ботинок, Рей непроизвольно вздрогнула и едва сдержалась, чтобы ускорить шаг и, чтобы скрыть нервозность, принялась рыться в сумке в поисках ключей. Она поднялась на крыльцо, торопливо впихнула ключ в замочную скважину и открыла дверь. Бен поднялся на крыльцо следом за ней, и больше всего Рей хотелось зайти в дом и подпереть дверь чем-нибудь. Возможно, стоит ввернуть в нее щеколду вместо обычного замка.

Рей дотянулась до выключателя, включила свет внутри и повернулась к Бену.

— Спокойной ночи, Бен, — сказала она. — Встретимся завтра, ладно?

С этими словами Рей начала закрывать дверь, но Бен шагнул в проход, не сводя с нее пристального, пугающего взгляда.

— Извини, — сказал Бен, перекрывая собой выход. Одной рукой он удерживал дверь, и Рей, даже несмотря на то, что налегла на нее всем телом, не смогла ее сдвинуть. — Я зайду.


	8. Самый темный час

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♫♪♪ ocean sleeper - light in my dark (у Бени на репите, лол XD)
> 
> Все предупреждения (селфхарм, даб-кон, инцест(?) между двоюродными родственниками) относятся к этой главе, а также упоминания убийств.
> 
> **НЕ ВЫЧИТАНО!**

_Whatever happened to our love?  
It seems so strange to me that you're running away  
And then I think of what I've done  
and it's not so strange to me that you're running away_

\---A Place To Bury Strangers

Рей медленно отступила назад, не сводя взгляда с Бена и вцепившись в ремень своей сумки побелевшими от напряжения пальцами. Она сделала шаг, еще один… и наступила на Биби. Он мяукнул и зашипел, а Рей испуганно вскрикнула, отскочив в сторону, и этот короткий крик словно нарушил странное шаткое равновесие, царившее в хижине, будто что-то невидимое надломилось. Бен вошел, захлопнув дверь и закрыв ее, и прислонился к ней спиной, не сводя взгляда с Рей. Рей пыталась отдышаться.

— Биби, прости, пожалуйста, — выдохнула она, слыша, как дрожит ее голос. — Прости, котик, я тебя не заметила.

Рей присела на корточки, гладя кота и тихо шепча ему всякие глупости, которые люди обычно говорят своим домашним любимцам. Она не поднимала глаз, упрямо глядя в пол. Послышались шаги, и в поле ее зрения показались остроносые запыленные ботинки Бена.

— Поднимись, — сказал он.

Рей в последний раз провела рукой по шерсти Биби, от головы до самого хвоста, и поднялась, глядя перед собой. Ее взгляд упирался примерно в район ключиц Бена, и Рей боялась посмотреть ему в лицо.

— Бен, — сказала она тихо. — Я просто хочу отдохнуть.

— Я понимаю, — ответил Бен. — Но дело в том, что я не могу без тебя.

Эти слова имели оглушающий эффект. Рей будто парализовало на несколько секунд. В смысле — не может? Что не может? Он имеет в виду, что… Или просто хотел сказать?..

Рей несмело подняла на Бена взгляд. Бен неотрывно смотрел на нее. Его глаза блестели, пухлые губы были приоткрыты, и в другой ситуации Рей бы надолго зависла, рассматривая их. Сейчас же Рей выискивала в лице Бена признаки того, что он не собирается убить ее, воткнув ножницы ей в живот.

— В смысле?.. — осторожно спросила она.

— Ты знаешь, в каком смысле, — Бен шагнул к ней, и Рей тут же отступила на шаг. — Я постоянно думаю о тебе. Я устал от этого.

«Он точно меня убьет», — пронеслось у Рей в голове. От ужаса у нее зазвенело в ушах, и она инстинктивно стала высматривать пути к побегу. Дверь отпадает. Можно попробовать сбежать через окно в спальне, но Бен стоит совсем рядом, он легко догонит ее, если она двинется. А дверь в спальню? Да он одним пинком ее снесет!

Пока Рей обдумывала это — на эти размышления ушло несколько секунд — Бен тяжело вздохнул и провел рукой по волосам, зачесывая их пальцами назад.

— Все так сложно, — сказал он.

— Бен, пожалуйста, — выдавила Рей.

Бен взглянул на нее удивлённо, будто только сейчас что-то понял.

— Не бойся, — сказал он. — Ради всего святого, Рей, не бойся меня. Я не собираюсь причинять тебе вред. Нет, — он отвёл взгляд и добавил, словно для себя: — Господи, конечно нет.

Рей сглотнула пересохшим горлом и спросила:

— О чем ты хотел поговорить?

— Обо всем, — ответил Бен. — Я просто… хотел прояснить все. И для себя тоже. Ты приехала — и все изменилось.

Он замолчал. Рей тоже не проронила ни слова, нервно кусая губы. Ждал ли Бен от нее вопросов, или просто собирался с мыслями — она не знала. Он невесело хмыкнул и продолжил:

— И я не могу сказать, в худшую или лучшую сторону.

— Тогда может мне уехать? — нерешительно спросила Рей.

— Нет! — поспешно ответил Бен. — Нет, пожалуйста.

Рей почувствовала сильное желание отступить от него подальше и даже, кажется, дернулась назад, но сумела устоять на месте. Бен смотрел на нее, будто ждал ответного признания, ждал чего-то, о чем Рей не имела понятия.

— Я пообещал не лгать тебе, — сказал Бен, пытаясь, похоже, говорить мягко, но у него не очень получалось, голос выдавал его напряжение, — и я не буду.

— Хорошо, — Рей кивнула.

Она чувствовала себя так, словно идет по канату, натянутому над бассейном с аллигаторами.

— Мы можем присесть, — предложила Рей. — И поговорить.

— Да, — Бен кивнул. — Да, конечно. Как пожелаешь.

Он подошел к столу и тяжело сел на стул. Рей приблизилась к нему медленно и осторожно села на край стула напротив.

— Может… — начала она. — Я сделаю чаю?

— Нет, — Бен покачал головой. — Сиди.

Рей молча кивнула.

— Это все… — Бен вздохнул. — Я не знаю, с чего начать. Я не хочу пугать тебя.

Рей снова кивнула.

Если не получается отвязаться от него, возможно нужно сделать что-то, что его оттолкнет? Сделать ему больно — и помоги Рей Бог в таком случае, потому что вариантов финала в таком случае всего два.

— Начни с Киры, — тихо сказала Рей.

Бен посмотрел на нее так, будто не ожидал, что она это скажет.

— Бен, Планк сказал, что ты… считал себя виноватым в смерти Киры, — продолжила Рей, чувствуя себя так, словно расковыривает пальцами чужую рану. — Он солгал?

— Это, — Рей заметила, как Бен побледнел. Он и раньше не мог похвастаться загаром, но теперь его кожа казалась белой, как простыня. — Это и моя вина тоже. Мне рассказал Люк. Он сказал мне это.

— Но… Но Люк же защищал тебя, — возразила Рей. — Он поменял свои показания.

— Да, — Бен кивнул. — А, когда он приехал ко мне в клинику, потом, он сказал, что теперь я буду жить с этой виной до конца своей жизни. Что если бы не я, Кира была бы жива. Что я убил ее.

Рей неверяще покачала головой. Нет, это не мог быть Люк. Это была галлюцинация, у Бена правда крыша поехала. Люк никогда бы не сказал такого. Не тот Люк, которого она знала! Нет, все было проще: Бен лжец. Он лгал ей все время, а она слушала, идиотка. А сейчас он у нее дома, и Рей от него никуда не сбежит. Она может говорить ему что угодно: соглашаться с ним, спорить, умолять — и все равно закончит как Кира.

— Скажи мне правду, Бен, — голос у Рей задрожал. — Насчет Киры. Что произошло? Ты действительно убил ее? Что тогда произошло?

— Я никогда не причинял ей вреда! — резко ответил Бен. — Никогда!

Рей вздохнула, со свистом втянув воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, и сказала:

— Ты обещал не лгать.

— Я не лгу! Я не делал ничего, чего не хотела бы она, — отрезал Бен, но его голос дрожал, а расширившиеся глаза блестели. — Я оберегал ее!

— От чего?! — крикнула Рей. — Может, других стоило оберегать от нее?

Бен побледнел. Он медленно поднял руку и ткнул в сторону Рей пальцем.

— Не смей так говорить о ней, — он пытался говорить четко и грозно, но его голос прозвучал надтреснуто. — Не смей произносить о ней ни единого слова в таком тоне.

— Тогда может тебе лучше уйти, чтобы не слышать этого? — сказала Рей, и ее голос прозвучал на удивление жёстко.

Бен отрицательно покачал головой.

— Ты поймёшь, — сказал он с убеждением. — Ты обязательно поймёшь.

Рей промолчала.

Бен выдержал паузу и продолжил уже спокойным тоном:

— С Кирой было сложно. Иногда она хотела того, что… не одобрялось обществом. И мне приходилось решать, позволить этому случиться, или нет. Возможно… Возможно, иногда я слишком часто шел у нее на поводу, но это больше не повторится. Ничего этого больше не повторится.

— Скажи мне, Бен, что ты сделал? — спросила Рей. — Что… — ее внезапно настигло не озарение, но мысль, будто выкристаллизовавшаяся под гнетом эмоций, вывод, напрашивающийся сам после всего, что Рей узнала. — Что _вы_ сделали?

Бен вздрогнул. Его плечи поникли, взгляд опустел. Он смотрел на Рей, но не видел ее.

— Я никому не скажу, — добавила Рей тихо. — Я клянусь. Мне просто нужно знать, я не смогу спать, если я не узнаю…

Бен медленно поднялся со стула и поплелся в сторону, ступая нетвердо, будто не видел, куда идет.

— Я не делал ничего, чего не хотела бы она, — повторил он, приваливаясь к мойке. — Я любил ее больше жизни. Я пытался уберечь ее.

— Вы спали, — Рей утверждала — не спрашивала. Бен кивнул. — Но это ведь не все?

Как бы связь Киры и Бена не выглядела со стороны, Рей хотелось надеяться, что в ней обошлось без принуждения.

Во всяком случае, со стороны Бена.

Что-то более страшное крылось подо всем этим.

— Однажды к нам приехала ее мать, — сказал Бен. Он говорил устало, словно сотню раз проговаривал это про себя. — Люка не было, за всем следил я. Она… Она была пьяна и хотела забрать Киру. Кира не хотела уезжать. Кира… ткнула ее ножом.

Рей прижала руки ко рту.

— Я уверен, она не хотела навредить, — сказал Бен упрямо, но Рей готова была поклясться, что убеждал он не ее. — Она просто хотела отогнать ее от себя. Это была случайность.

— И что дальше? — тихо спросила Рей.

— Мы отнесли тело на болото. Я знал, что его там никогда не найдут, там… Там никогда ничего не находят, — Бен помолчал. — Если бы я мог, я бы и машину туда отогнал. Пришлось самому ехать ночью, чтобы выехать на ней за пределы штата, а потом возвращаться. Мы никогда об этом не говорили. Никто не знает.

— Боже… — тихо выдохнула Рей. — Бен.

Бен сглотнул. Его кадык дёрнулся.

— Мне пришлось сжечь свою рубашку, потому что она пропиталась кровью. Мне снилось, как я открываю шкаф, или захожу в комнату, а она лежит там, ещё влажная, пахнущая кровью. Я помню этот запах. А потом, когда Кира… Когда это случилось…

— Бен, пожалуйста, — попросила Рей, кусая губы.

Ей казалось, что она может видеть описываемое, как наяву, и Бен, бледный, глядящий в пустоту, сам напоминал призрака из прошлого, чем живого человека. Словно каждое его слово открывало портал в какое-то иное измерение, где хорошие люди превращались в безумных монстров.

Бен покачал головой, медленно, будто не понимал, что делает.

— Ее кровь, — сказал он сдавленно, — опять была на моих руках. Тут все было в крови.

Бен медленно стянул перчатки: сначала с одной руки, а потом с другой. Расширившимися глазами Рей уставилась на сплошную мешанину шрамов, покрывавших его ладони. Там не было живого места, и среди этих шрамов были свежие царапины и раны — они еще кровоточили или были затянуты свежими корочками.

— У меня все руки были в ее крови, — пробормотал Бен. — Я пытался смыть ее, стереть ее. Я тер всем, чем мог — ничего не помогало.

Он продемонстрировал ладони Рей и бессильно уронил, рассматривая их.

— Опять, — пробормотал он. — Снова кровь.

Он с силой провел ладонями о джинсы, будто стирая что-то, срывая поджившие корочки, с неожиданной злостью царапнул по одной ладони ногтями другой, снова и снова. Кожа быстро закровила. Мелкие трещины и складки быстро заполнялись кровью, и Рей ощутила прилив тошноты. Сколько же времени ушло на то, чтобы сотворить такое со своими руками?

— Подожди, — попросила Рей. — Остановись, Бен, пожалуйста, остановись.

Бен замер, подчинившись. Тяжелая крупная капля крови собралась на кончике среднего пальца, повисела немного и сорвалась вниз, разбившись о доски пола. А следом за ней начала расти следующая.

Неловко шагая, будто за несколько минут она разучилась ходить, Рей подошла к полкам и достала оттуда аптечку. Найдя в ней бинт и антисептик с лидокаином, она осторожно приблизилась.

— Дай мне руки, — приказала она.

Бен молча подчинился. Рей побрызгала на его ладони антисептиком и принялась их бинтовать, мелко и часто дыша, чтобы сдержать тошноту.

— Я пытался заставить тебя уехать, — тихо сказал Бен. — Я надеялся, что ты уедешь, но теперь я понимаю. Я понимаю.

— Что ты понимаешь, Бен? — осторожно спросила Рей.

— Что ты должна остаться.

От его тона у Рей побежали по спине мурашки. Она не знала, что ответить, и стоит ли ей отвечать, поэтому просто закончила бинтовать его руки и осторожно отступила, не спуская с него взгляда. Прямо у нее на глазах Бен Соло терял связь с реальностью — и та не могла, как выразился Планк, просочиться под его лоб.

***

Рей сидела на стуле, вцепившись пальцами в колени так, что костяшки побелели. Бен расхаживал перед ней туда и сюда. Должно быть, это успокаивало его, но пока он не проронил ни слова.

Когда Рей спросила его, что он имел в виду, говоря, что она должна остаться, Бен повторил, что она все поймет сама. И сказал ей сесть. Рей не стала спорить. Она все еще надеялась, что Бен успокоится.

— Ты веришь в Бога? — спросил Бен.

Рей вздрогнула. Увидев, что Бен пристально смотрит на нее, она пожала плечами. Она боялась ответить что-то. Бен перевел взгляд на свои забинтованные ладони и продолжил:

— Исайя, глава 57. Нечестивым нет мира. В клинике к нам приходил пастор каждое воскресенье. Бог сказал, что для таких как мы, как я и… — он осекся. — Мира нет. Но я спрашивал себя, вдруг это ошибка? Вдруг, шанс есть, если я поверю, если я раскаюсь…

— И ты… — Рей замолчала.

— Нет, — ответил Бен. — У меня было время подумать. Мне есть в чем каяться, но я не считаю, что был неправ. Мы были счастливы. И я бы сделал все что угодно — снова — чтобы сохранить это, продлить хотя бы на пару часов.

— Но ты поверил?

Бен покачал головой.

— Знаешь, — он криво и невесело улыбнулся, — иногда достаточно того, чтобы все вокруг верили во что-то. Тогда становится неважно, во что именно веришь ты сам. Все как бы решают за тебя.

Бен потянулся к ней через стол, и Рей вскочила, уже не сдерживаясь.

«Его считают убийцей, — думала она. — Верят, что он убийца… Боже мой!»

— Нет. Нет, нет, Рей, все в порядке, — Бен двинулся к ней и Рей попыталась проскользнуть мимо него, но он легко поймал ее за руку и прижал к себе, гладя по голове и жарко дыша ей в волосы. — Я не трону тебя. Я здесь, чтобы следить за тобой. Чтобы не произошло ничего плохого.

— Бен, — пропищала Рей. — Отпусти меня. Пожалуйста.

— Тш-ш-ш, — Бен подхватил ее на руки, и Рей испуганно вцепилась в его футболку.

Он понес ее куда-то, и Рей начала всхлипывать, потому что не знала, что ее ждет, чего он от нее хочет. Она даже не могла предположить, потому что обычная логика бы тут не сработала. Голова Бена жила совсем по другим правилам.

— Все хорошо, — Бен ногой открыл дверь во вторую спальню, в которую Рей почти не заходила. Там не было вещей, лишь пустой шкаф, трюмо и кровать. Комната Киры. — Все будет хорошо, Кира. Я рядом.

Холодные иглы страха вонзились глубоко в позвоночник, достав до груди. Рей замерла.

— Бен, — тихо сказала она. — Я Рей.

Бен опустил ее на пыльный матрац и сам улегся рядом, привлекая Рей к себе.

— Бен! — Рей попыталась вывернуться, но у нее ничего не получилось.

— Тише, тише, — Бен горячо выдохнул ей в волосы. — Я так скучал по тебе.

— Бен, — повторила Рей. — Мне это не нравится.

— Нам было так хорошо вместе, — пробормотал Бен.

— Бен, — тихо пискнула Рей. — Я не Кира. Я Рей.

Вместо ответа, он обнял ее крепче.

— Бен… — Рей завозилась, пытаясь освободиться.

Ее захлестнула страх, и в какой-то момент она перестала себя контролировать — боролась, а Бен удерживал ее. А Рей упрашивала отпустить ее: пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста… В какой-то момент Бен просто закрыл ей рот ладонью, и Рей вцепилась в нее зубами. Бен зашипел от боли и сжал Рей уже в полную силу, не давая ей пошевелиться.

— Бен, прости, прости, пожалуйста, — зашептала Рей. — Отпусти меня, мне больно. Пожалуйста, Бен.

Бен отпустил ее, и Рей осталась лежать на боку неподвижно. А он устроился рядом, поглаживая ее по плечу. Его колено осторожно вклинилось между ног Рей, и она похолодела.

Бен псих. Он может убить ее, может изнасиловать, может сделать все, что угодно. Ей нужно придумать что-то, чтобы он отпустил ее. Чтобы он дал ей шанс выбраться отсюда.

Рука Бена тем временем опустилась на ее грудь, поглаживая ее кончиками пальцев.

— Бен, Бен, пожалуйста, — Рей остановила его руку. — Не здесь, ладно? Не в этой комнате. Я очень тебя прошу.

Казалось, некоторое время Бен размышлял над ее словами, а потом кивнул и поцеловал ее в лоб.

— Конечно.

Рей ожидала, что он отпустит ее, что даст ей дойти до второй спальни. Вместо этого Бен, поднявшись с постели, вновь взял ее на руки и понес в ее спальню, как невесту, бережно прижимая к себе. Если ему и было больно, то он не показывал этого. В спальне он опустил ее на кровать и Рей села на краешек, нервно стиснув колени и спрятав ладони между ног. Ей было страшно.

— Мне… раздеться? — тихо спросила она.

Бен не ответил. Вместо этого он принялся раздеваться сам: сначала снял куртку, бросив ее на стул, потом одним движением стянул футболку, явив отточенные мышцы рук и торса. Рей наблюдала за ним, чувствуя, как накатывает на нее странное, остраненное состояние. Будто она наблюдала за всем со стороны, за Беном, за собой. Будто ее разум плавал наверху, как воздушный шарик, а тело, контролируемое кем-то другим, сидело на кровати.

У нее нет выхода. Он собирается заняться с ней сексом, и у нее нет выхода. Ей придется это пережить.

Дрожащими руками, Рей расстегнула собственные джинсы, стащила их вместе с ботинками и оставила на полу возле кровати, после чего забралась на кровать, обняв колени и глядя на Бена. Она боялась раздеться целиком, будто тонкая футболка могла послужить ей оберегом.

Бен разделся полностью. Рей не могла не рассматривать его, отмечая странные шрамы на животе, руках и груди. Он дрался? Ранил себя? Есть ли разница? Взгляд Рей непроизвольно опустился к его паху, и Рей, даже несмотря на то, что боялась до ужаса, почувствовала смущение, рассматривая его член. Он выглядел как… член. Рей не слишком в этом разбиралась, потому что ее опыт отношений с молодыми людьми был довольно скромным. Чаще всего она ощущала чужие пенисы сквозь ткань трусов. И ей не верилось, что все это количество плоти может поместиться внутри нее, и от этого было только страшнее.

Когда Бен опустился на кровать рядом с ней, Рей непроизвольно подвинулась, сильнее стискивая собственные колени.

— Извини, — пробормотала она, отводя взгляд. — Я просто… просто… я не знаю, что делать.

— Я понимаю, — мягко сказал Бен. — Все хорошо.

Он снова обнял Рей, прижимая ее к себе, и они медленно опустились на кровать.

«Нихуя не хорошо, мудак!» — это обрела голос та часть Рей, которая всегда всему противоречила. К счастью, говорила она лишь в ее голове. Рей не знала, что бы Бен сделал, скажи она это вслух, а пока ему казалось, что Рей — точнее Кира — во всем с ним согласна. Может быть, у нее получится отвлечь его?

Рей повернулась в его руках и неловко поцеловала Бена в щеку, несмело обнимая его. Он коротко и удивлённо вздохнул и поцеловал Рей в ответ, резко, страстно. Он будто никак не мог остановиться, прерваться, чтобы дать Рей вздохнуть. Она отвечала на поцелуй, считая про себя, дожидаясь, когда он, наконец, кончится. Его язык мокрый, плотный исследовал ее рот, и эти ощущения были далеки от приятных.

Не отрываясь от ее губ, Бен запустил руку под ее футболку. Его теплые пальцы легли ей на грудь, и у Рей кожа пошла мурашками. От того, что это _было приятно_, в отличие от всего остального. Она была напугана до ужаса, она не хотела ничего из того, что с ней сейчас происходило — и ей все равно были приятны прикосновения Бена. То, как он поглаживал ее сосок, с какой нежностью он это делал, будто боялся навредить.

Это было ужасно.

Они целовались и целовались, утомительно и долго. Наконец Бен отстранился, и Рей глубоко вздохнула, пытаясь отдышаться. Бен наблюдал за ней, поигрывая с ее сосками, а Рей хотелось убрать его руку. Просто потому, что внутри у нее все сжималось — и не только там, где должно было сжиматься от страха.

— Я так скучал, — прошептал Бен. — Я пиздец как скучал по тебе.

Слышать как Бен ругается было настолько непривычно, что Рей провалилась еще в странное состояние отстраненности. Все происходящее воспринималось, как сон. Такого просто не могло быть в реальности.

Бен оставил в покое ее грудь наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Рей в шею. Его рука подцепила резинку ее трусиков, и Рей шевельнула бедрами, стараясь отодвинуться.

— Не… Не надо, — прошептала она. — Может, в другой раз?..

— Я так долго ждал этого, — ответил Бен в паузы между поцелуями. Остановиться он и не подумал. — Я ни к кому не притрагивался, кроме тебя, Кира.

Рей застыла, глядя в потолок. Бен считал ее Кирой, он собирался заняться с ней сексом, несмотря на ее возражения, и у него никого не было лет десять. Может, она зря решила разыграть это? Может, надо было сопротивляться дальше, и у нее был бы шанс сбежать… 

Но сейчас у нее его нет. Бен в любом случае собирался это сделать. Рей просто хотела попытаться свести вред к минимуму. Чтобы он не выкручивал ей руки, не угрожал. Она просто разведет ноги пошире, зажмурится и притворится. Переживет это.

Рей иногда думала о том, каким будет ее первый раз. С человеком, которого она наверняка будет долго знать, после длительных отношений, как часть чего-то большего… Даже в кошмаре Рей не приходило в голову, что ее первый раз будет таким.

Стащив с нее белье, Бен задрал ее футболку, покрывая поцелуями грудь Рей. Он устроился у нее между ног, и в прохладном воздухе комнаты, прикосновение его горячей кожи было почти приятным. Его поцелуи были приятными, то, как его язык играл с ее сосками, и Рей разрывало между парализующим страхом и желанием. Это немного снимало скопившееся напряжение, и возможно, Рей смогла бы отрешиться и получить удовольствие, если бы не представляла, что за этим последует.

Когда Рей почувствовала, как его палец протискивается в нее, она зашипела от боли. Возможно, до него всё-таки дойдет, что перед ним не Кира, которая явно умерла не девственницей.

— Извини, — пробормотал Бен.

Он продолжил поглаживать ее, но теперь с каждым разом пытался пропихнуть пальцы глубже. Рей терпела, но недолго. Ухватив Бена за запястье, она отвела его руку.

— Бен, может лучше я… — Рей замялась.

Перспектива отсосать казалась ей более предпочтительной, несмотря на то, что опыта в этом у Рей не было — лишь теория. Рей нерешительно потянулась к его члену неловкими пальцами. Но это должно быть очень просто. А потом она прополощет рот. Кислотой например.

Или просто обойдется дрочкой. Вдруг, ему хватит этого.

Бен некоторое время наблюдал за ее робкими движениями, а потом отвел ее руку в сторону и с искренним сожалением сказал:

— Прости меня, Кира. Я устал ждать.

Он прижал Рей к кровати весом своего тела, слепо ткнулся ей между ног, подхватил ее под бедра, чтобы было удобнее, и Рей стиснула зубы, потому что это больше напоминало попытку разрезать ее тупым ножом. У Бена ничего не получалось и он раздраженно зашипел и с силой двинул бедрами — и это случилось. Он оказался внутри, а у Рей из глаз брызнули слезы.

— Прости, прости, — он повторял это, пока его дыхание не сбилось окончательно, остервенело вколачиваясь в нее, жадно, будто опаздывал, будто Рей могла куда-то исчезнуть в любой момент.

А все, что Рей могла сделать: зажмуриться и закусить губу, чтобы не застонать.

Ей казалось, что это длится вечность — на деле прошло не больше пяти минут, когда Бен наконец кончил с болезненным стоном.

— Я… прости, Кира. Я так долго ждал, — выдохнул он.

Он улегся рядом с Рей на бок и прижал ее к себе, уткнувшись в ее волосы.

Рей лежала неподвижно, ожидая, когда Бен потеряет к ней интерес. Он должен потерять к ней интерес. Он уже взял то, что хотел, почему он не уходит?

Его рука вновь двинулась вниз, к ее паху, и Рей снова зажмурилась. Внутри все еще саднило, но теперь, когда там ничего не двигалось, ничего огромного, ей было легче. Пожалуйста, только не снова.

Бен остановил свою руку у нее между ног, поглаживая влажные от крови и спермы складки, но не торопился пропихивать внутрь свои пальцы. Господи, спасибо хотя бы на этом!

Он ничего не говорил, лишь неспешно поглаживал чувствительный бугорок, будто поддразнивая.

Рей позволила себе расслабиться немного — точнее, часть ее расслабилась, потому что мышцы всего тела уже сводило от напряжения, но сама она, та ее часть, что невидимым воздушным шариком плыла над ними и наблюдала эту сцену сверху, и не думала расслабляться.

Пусть Бен думает, что ей все нравится. Пусть он расслабится. Пусть он уже уйдет, довольный.

Сложно было измерять время. Могла пройти пара минут — а могло и сто лет. Темнота за окнами оставалась неизменной, тишину нарушал только звук дыхания, хотя Рей старалась дышать тихо, как мышка.

Медленно, как проникающий в кровь яд, тепло, чужое и никак не контролируемое, стало разгораться внизу живота. Получать удовольствие от такого было омерзительно. И потом Рей навсегда вычеркнет этот эпизод из своей памяти. Когда убежит отсюда, обязательно убежит.

С ее губ сорвался тяжелый вздох, и Рей почувствовала губы Бена на своей шее. Он сдвинулся сзади нее, чуть сползая вниз, и Рей почувствовала, как его эрекция прижимается к ней.

— Бен, — попросила она беспомощно.

Пожалуйста, не снова.

— Все хорошо, — Рей готова была убивать за эту фразу, настолько она была далека от определения того, что здесь происходило. — Я буду осторожен.

Бен закинул одну ее ногу себе на бедро, и Рей зажмурилась. Мышцы пресса свело, ноги задрожали — она буквально вся сжалась, пытаясь стать меньше, пытаясь не допустить нового вторжения в свое тело.

Теперь Бен проскользнул внутрь нее гораздо проще. Уже не было той саднящей боли, но Рей боялась открывать глаза. Бен продолжал массировать ее клитор, двигая бедрами в том же ритме, и отсутствие боли Рей восприняла почти как подарок. Больше ей ничего было не нужно: лишь бы не было больно.

С каждым толчком тепло внизу лишь разгоралось. Напряженные внутренние мышцы реагировали иначе — каждое движение Бена вызывало волну удовольствия, и Рей закрыла лицо руками, чтобы он не видел его, чтобы самой не видеть ничего. Это не с ней происходит, это кто-то другой.

— Тебе нравится, — раздался у ее уха шепот Бена, — Кира?

Рей молча кивнула, не отнимая рук от лица. Она полностью отдалась ощущениям и ритму, чувствуя жуткую вину за это, и одновременно — облегчение. В какой-то момент этих ощущений стало слишком много, и с ее губ сорвался тихий стон. Внутренние мышцы сжались от противоестественного и острого удовольствия.

— Кира, — прошептал Бен, — моя принцесса.

Он быстро двигался в ней, удерживая Рей за бедро.

— Я никогда тебя не оставлю.

Кончив во второй раз, Бен расслабленно вытянулся рядом, лежа на спине, одной рукой по-прежнему обнимая Рей за плечи. Рей боялась шевелиться. Она лежала, не меняя положения, на боку, и прислушивалась к дыханию Бена. Он не собирается уходить, так? От одной этой мысли в ней поднялось отчаяние, но Рей приказала себе успокоиться. Он должен спать. Рано или поздно он заснет, а ей нужно просто дождаться этого.

Бен сел, деликатно освободив свою руку из-под Рей, встал с кровати и вышел. Рей услышала, как зашумела вода, и первым ее порывом было вскочить сейчас же и бежать, но она продолжала лежать. Между бедер было липко и противно, и помыться сейчас было бы прекрасно, но Рей ожидала.

Бен вернулся — встал в дверях спальни и спросил:

— Ты не пойдешь?

— Утром, — ответила Рей. Ее голос даже не дрожал, звучал совершенно обычно, только очень устало.

Бен ушел снова и вернулся с мокрым полотенцем. Он тщательно оттер бедра и промежность Рей, а она безропотно позволила ему это сделать и поблагодарила в конце. Закончив с этим, Бен снова лег к ней в кровать и укрыл их обоих одеялом.

— Я никогда тебя не оставлю, — промурлыкал он ей в волосы. — Я сделаю для тебя все, что угодно.

«Убей себя», — подумала Рей.

У нее затекло тело, но Рей не шевелилась. Она ждала. Постепенно, дыхание Бена выровнялось. Его рука, лежавшая на ее бедре, сползла, а сам он расслабился. Кажется, он заснул. Рей осторожно повернула голову, глядя на смутно различимое в свете слабой лампы лицо.

Бен спал, и спал крепко.

Для верности Рей подождала еще немного, считая про себя: «Раз Миссисипи, два Миссисипи, три…», и когда дошла до тысячи, решила, что можно уходить.

Двигаясь медленно, замирая при каждом его вздохе, Рей осторожно выползла из-под одеяла и сползла на пол, где торопливо, вслепую натянула на себя джинсы и кроссовки. Бен спал.

Рей поднялась на ноги и пошатнулась, но нужно было бежать. Она неслышно выскользнула из спальни и направилась к выходу.

Тихое мяуканье нарушило тишину, и Рей замерла. Биби тяжело спрыгнул с тумбочки, на которой он спал, и подошел к ней.

— Я не могу тебя покормить, — шепотом сказала Рей. — Я оставлю дверь открытой, чтобы ты тоже мог выйти. Биби, я вернусь, клянусь тебе.

В спальне скрипнула кровать, и Рей рванула к дверям уже не таясь.

На улице она первым делом бросилась к машине, а потом вспомнила, что ключи остались в сумке.

— Кира!

Услышав голос Бена, Рей вздрогнула. А потом, приняв решение, побежала в лес. Она спрячется там до утра, заткнет себе рот и подождет. А потом выберется к шоссе.

Небеса уже начали светлеть: не рассвет, но его первые предвестники. Лес был не таким темным, как Рей ожидала, но ей приходилось выбирать: двигаться быстро или двигаться осторожно. Если она врежется во что-то, или упадет в яму или в овраг, или наткнется на острую ветку или один из этих жутких кольев — ей конец.

Но что-то подсвечивало пространство вдалеке, лучи света пробивались между стволов деревьев — света, который сиял на болоте.

Должно быть, там все еще велись поиски. Там были люди. Едва эта мысль оформилась у нее в голове, Рей без раздумий бросилась туда.

Она бежала, выставив руки вперед, спотыкаясь и падая. Быстрее, где же вы? Она не слышала ничего: в лесу царила обычная ночная тишь. Возможно, даже слишком тихо: даже сверчки смолкли, не звенело в воздухе комариное воинство. Рей приближалась к болоту, но не слышала гула генераторов и голосов людей, а кричать сама боялась — вдруг Бен услышит ее.

— Рей!.. — голос донесся издалека, но Рей, тяжело дыша и широко открыв рот, как выброшенная на берег рыба, припустила к болоту.

Деревья стали редеть, и, наконец, Рей выбежала на открытое пространство, там, где берег над болотом поднимался крутым обрывом. Она огляделась, ища глазами хоть кого-нибудь, хоть какие-то признаки, что тут кто-то есть.

— Эй! — крикнула Рей. — Эй!

Ответа не было.

Рей посмотрела туда, откуда шел свет. Странно, но она не видела ни оборудования, ни осветительных приборов. Свет будто висел в воздухе, яркий, на него было тяжело смотреть, в глазах тут же начинали плавать радужные круги. Рей присматривалась изо всех сил, стараясь понять, что освещает болото и кто включил этот прибор.

И чем больше она приглядывалась, тем больше ей казалось, что за светом — странным вертикальным снопом света — ничего нет. Ни ферм, ни столбов, ни ламп, ни проводов. Просто столб света висел в воздухе.

Кожа у Рей пошла мурашками. Она пялилась на свет, пытаясь понять, что такое перед ней, и что делать дальше. Может, стоит пойти туда? Вдруг ей там помогут?

Свет словно стал угасать. Тени, которые отбрасывали деревья, стали более расплывчатыми, в глазах перестало резать.

— Рей!

Рей обернулась в испуге, но потом ее взгляд, против воли, вновь вернулся к свету. Что это? Что там такое?

И Рей медленно двинулась вперед.

— Рей! Не ходи туда! Не смотри на свет!

Рей уже не обращала внимания на голос. Ей было плевать, кто зовет ее, зачем, даже ее всепоглощающий страх будто отступил куда-то на задний план. Все, что ей нужно было: увидеть. Что там, в свету? Что светится на болоте?

И, подойдя к самому краю, она увидела: будто огромная трещина раскрылась прямо в воздухе, широкая, высокая. Оттуда лился свет… и там было что-то еще. Рей замерла на месте, почти на самом краю обрыва, не сводя взгляда с этого странного явления. Что-то шевелилось там, в трещине, посреди ничего. Словно ткань занавеси разрезали ножницами, и Рей могла увидеть то, что находится за ней.

То, что она, на самом деле, не хотела видеть. Она ведь не хотела смотреть туда, как она не поняла сразу. На это нельзя было смотреть.

Но Рей будто окаменела, не в силах отвести взгляд от того, странного, что, медленно перебирая своими слишком длинными, но, в то же время, похожими на человеческие, конечностями выбиралось из света. Оно поводило головой, будто присматривалось, будто высматривало кого-то. А Рей все еще не могла как следует это рассмотреть.

Звуки ушли. Повисла странная, ватная тишина.

И в этот момент что-то сбило ее с ног, что-то тяжелое, Рей не удержалась на краю обрыва и, увлекаемая инерцией, покатилась вниз.

А потом был удар, и наступила темнота.


	9. Долгий путь домой (часть 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Из-за того, что глава выходила слишком длинной, я решила разделить ее на две части :3
> 
> **Pumarosa - Into the woods**

Шерифа не было на месте, и Биби им вручил один из помощников.

— Прижился у нас тут, в участке, — сказал он, гладя кота на прощание. — Вам повезло, что он не убежал в лес.

— Да, спасибо, — ответил По.

Он посадил кота в переноску, и они с Кайдел вышли на улицу. По собирался дождаться шерифа, чтобы лично выспросить у него о ходе поисковых работ, а свободное время решил потратить, опрашивая местных — вдруг они дадут какую-то подсказку, которую пропустили шериф и помощники?

«У Рей никого не было, кроме меня и Джессики, — сказал он Кайдел, когда они собирались сюда. — Никто о ней не побеспокоится».

Если бы Кайдел не знала точно, что По испытывает к Рей братские чувства, она бы заревновала. Он отпросился с практики, которую так долго ждал, которая в будущем должна была сослужить ему хорошую службу в плане карьеры, долго и упорно обрывал телефон участка и писал письма. Кайдел казалось, что им ничего не скажут, ведь они не родственники и не члены семьи, но напротив, их даже пустили в дом Рей. Пока они ехали туда, помощник шерифа травил им какие-то местные байки: про НЛО над болотами, про местного маньяка, который, скорее всего, и утопил бедную Нииму в тех же болотах, а сам сбежал. Или тоже утонул. Из этого рассказа Кайдел узнала гораздо больше, чем из озвученной По официальной версии. Предполагалось, ночью Рей Ниима по какой-то причине покинула свой дом вместе с Беном Соло, и они оба направились в сторону болота. Там их следы и обрывались. Ни тел, ни вещей обнаружено не было.

Дома у Ниимы все было пересмотрено по несколько раз. На перилах крыльца висели обрывки желтой заградительной ленты. Внутри все горизонтальные поверхности уже успела покрыть пыль. У холодильника стояли кошачьи миски, возле выхода — коробки со старыми вещами, которые Рей уже никогда не выкинет. Увидев их, Кайдел почувствовала, что у нее ком подкатил к горлу, и с трудом перевела дух.

Сидя рядом с По в машине и держа переноску с котом на коленях, Кайдел смотрела в окно, размышляя над тем, найдут ли Рей. Прошло уже почти две недели. Поиски велись на огромной территории, в лесу до сих пор встречались обрывки веревок, по которым шли поисковики, просматривая сектора.

Если бы не тот мужик, с которым Ниима общалась, Бен Соло, который так напрягал По, и которого так не любили местные, многие бы решили, что она просто забрела на болото и утонула там. Кроме него, по словам По, Рей общалась еще с каким-то парнишкой из магазина — его Кайдел и решила расспросить. Дэмерон высадил ее возле бакалейного магазинчика, совмещенного с полузаброшенным пустым кафе, а сам поехал поговорить с работодателем Рей.

Кайдел постояла на улице, оглядываясь. Была середина жаркого летнего дня, на улице не было ни души. Солнце накаляло асфальт, и Кайдел поспешила зайти в магазин, где было душновато, но все же прохладнее.

— Здравствуйте, — громко сказала она с порога.

На первый взгляд в магазине тоже никого не было, и Кайдел вдруг подумалось, что весь городок вымер или пропал на болотах, как поселенцы в Роаноке, и она осталась тут совсем одна. Но послышались шаги, и из-за прилавка вышла женщина, низенькая и сморщенная, в огромных очках.

— Здравствуйте, — сказала она. — Могу вам чем-нибудь помочь?

— Да, меня зовут Кайдел Конникс, я адвокат, — маленькая ложь — Кайдел только училась. — Я здесь из-за исчезновения Рей Ниимы.

— Ужасная история, — женщина покачала головой. — А ведь ее предупреждали. Я Маз Каната, и это мой магазин.

— О чем предупреждали? — спросила Кайдел.

— Что болота — опасное место, а Бен Соло, который ее там утопил, и того опаснее, — ответила Маз. — Она не первая у этого душегуба. Кира Скайуокер, Лор Сан Текка, а теперь эта девочка. Хорошо, что он за ней сгинул.

— Но если ее предупреждали, почему никто не проверил, как она? — спросила Кайдел. — Рей Ниима не появлялась в Джакку целую неделю, прежде чем кто-то обратил на это внимание.

— Мы знали, что она собиралась уехать, поэтому не беспокоились, — невозмутимо ответила Каната. — Мы в Джакку уважаем частную жизнь. Никуда не лезем, если нас не просят.

Кайдел промолчала.

— Так вы брать что-нибудь будете?

***

Рей распахнула глаза в душном сумраке и тут же попыталась встать. Ее мутило. Голова раскалывалась, и от этой попытки кто-то словно воткнул ей зубной бор в висок. С тихим стоном Рей рухнула обратно.

Постепенно она различила окно прямо над собой, закрытое чем-то плотным: тонкие светлые линии по краю отмечали его присутствие. Лампу на прикроватном столе, накрытую чем-то. Кровать, на которой лежала Рей, стояла возле окна, вписываясь ровно по ширине небольшой комнаты. Смутные очертания у стены могли быть чем-то вроде кресел.

Рей прикрыла глаза и прислушалась.

Откуда-то снизу доносился шум: гул голосов, звуки работающих приборов. Совсем рядом за стенкой по полу простучали тяжелые шаги, и раздался щелчок дверного замка. Рей замерла. Голоса за стенкой продолжали начатый спор.

— …Мы так не договаривались, Кайло! Сначала ты, блядь, пропадаешь, ничего не объяснив, бросив все дела, потом так же внезапно объявляешься! Какого хуя?

— О чем ты? — этот голос Рей узнала.

— В смысле, блядь, о чем я? О том, где ты, блядь, был!

— Давай поговорим, когда я со всем разберусь. Обещаю. Хлам у меня дома, он никуда не делся.

— Лучше бы тебе быть правым. Надеюсь, твой дом не перевернули вверх дном, пока ты шароебился хуй знает где!

— Остынь, Традж. Я сказал, что со всем разберусь.

Дверь открылась, скрипнув, и Рей приоткрыла один глаз.

Бен вошел в комнату, закрыл дверь за собой, сдернул с настольной лампы тряпку, вернув в комнату свет, и рухнул в стоящее рядом кресло. Он выглядел откровенно хреново: синяк на скуле, царапины на руках, мешки под глазами, на футболке белые соляные разводы, а вместо его обычных перчаток — латексные одноразовые.

Рей лежала неподвижно, стараясь не выдать, что пришла в себя. Где она? Куда Бен ее притащил? Что за люди за стенкой?

Посидев немного, Бен со вздохом поднялся и подошел к Рей. Тут уж ей совладать с собой не удалось, Рей вздрогнула и отодвинулась от него к стене, чувствуя, как от этого движения желудок будто проворачивается вокруг себя.

— Ты пришла в себя. — В голосе Бена прозвучало облегчение.

— Где мы? — спросила Рей. — Почему я здесь?

На ум ей шли варианты, один ужаснее другого: что ее тут продадут на органы, посадят на дешевые наркотики и сделают проституткой, убьют…

— Ты ударилась головой о камень, когда мы упали, — сказал Бен. — По правде сказать… я рухнул на тебя сверху. Поскользнулся на траве. Но, кажется, ничего не сломано.

— Супер. — Рей с тяжелым вздохом сползла на подушку. — А дальше?

— А дальше я привез тебя сюда, потому что у моих знакомых свой врач.

— Почему не в больницу? — спросила Рей.

— Я не мог. Они бы стали спрашивать, что случилось, — ответил Бен. В его голосе появилось напряжение.

Рей снова приподнялась на локтях, глядя прямо на него.

— Спрашивать, значит?

— Док сказал, что все в порядке. Легкое сотрясение, — продолжил Бен, будто не замечая ее реплики. — Полежишь с неделю, и все будет хорошо.

— Не будет, — сказала Рей негромко. — Как ты можешь такое говорить?

Бен замолчал. Он упорно не смотрел на Рей, сверля взглядом стену где-то над ее плечом. Что же до Рей — она чувствовала себя настолько ужасно, что не имела сил притворяться, что все будет хорошо. Потому что ничего не будет хорошо.

— Ты понимаешь, кто я? — спросила Рей.

— Да, — сказал Бен. — Рей.

— Ты понимаешь, что ты сделал? — Голос Рей задрожал. — Ты… Ты…

— Да! — резко ответил Бен. — Я не хотел причинять тебе вред.

Наконец-то он взглянул Рей в лицо, и она увидела, как блестят его глаза.

— Ты причинил, — ответила Рей.

— Я не хотел! — рявкнул Бен. — Я был не в себе.

Рей закусила нижнюю губу, чтобы она не дрожала.

— Но ты не повез меня в больницу. Ты повез меня сюда.

Бен некоторое время пялился на нее, и выражение его лица сложно было понять, а потом резко развернулся и вышел, хлопнув дверью.

В замке щелкнул ключ, и Рей обмякла на кровати, чувствуя, что этот короткий разговор вытянул из нее все силы. Светлый шар лампы расплылся неясным пятном, раздвоился, растроился, и веки Рей сами поползли вниз. Шум за стеной начал становиться глуше, пока не исчез совсем.

***

Когда она пришла в себя во второй раз, за окнами уже было темно: никаких светлых полосок. На тумбочке возле кровати стояли бутылка с водой и стакан. Крышка была предусмотрительно свинчена и лежала рядом. Рей схватила бутылку и, игнорируя стакан, принялась пить из горлышка, жадно, кашляя, когда вода попадала не в то горло. Часть воды попала на футболку, но, когда бутылка опустела, Рей снова опустилась на кровать, чувствуя себя гораздо лучше. Голова по-прежнему побаливала, но теперь Рей могла соображать. Она осторожно села, спустила ноги на пол и обнаружила, что ее кроссовки стоят тут же возле кровати. Большое облегчение.

Обувшись, Рей подошла к двери, держась за стену, и прислушалась. Сейчас было немного тише. Было слышно, как внизу играет музыка, но голосов почти не было слышно.

Рей подергала дверь, но та не открывалась. Впрочем, и дверь, и стены здесь были такими тонкими, что, приложи Рей достаточно усилий, она бы вышибла замок вместе с частью стены. Плохо, что сил у нее совсем не было.

Она опустилась в кресло, в котором днем сидел Бен, и уставилась на дверь, ожидая, пока он вернётся. В ожидании, Рей снова задремала, но стоило щелкнуть замку в двери, открыла глаза и уставилась на вошедшего.

Бен выглядел еще хуже. Скорее всего, он не спал, но даже такая мелочь радовала Рей. Ему не должно было быть хорошо. После всего, что он сделал, он должен страдать.

Бен закрыл дверь и прислонился к ней спиной.

— Как себя чувствуешь? — спросил он.

— Нормально, — ответила Рей. — Для похищенной. Изнасилованной. Я ничего не забыла?

Бен прикрыл глаза, словно невозможность увидеть Рей как-то ослабляла эффект от произнесенных ею слов.

— Я был не в себе, — тихо и измученно сказал он. — Я не хотел причинять тебе вред.

«Но причинил, — подумала Рей. — Чего еще ты не хотел? Привозить меня сюда? Держать взаперти, как пленницу?»

Вместо этого она спросила:

— Почему тот мужик назвал тебя Кайло?

— Потому что тут меня знают под этим именем, — ответил Бен. — Моя фамилия слишком известна в определенных кругах.

— Снискал недобрую славу? — Рей даже не попыталась скрыть яд в голосе.

— Нет. Мой отец постарался, — ответил Бен.

— Где мы?

— Севернее Джакку. Примерно час езды.

Рей кивнула и отвела взгляд.

Повисло молчание. Бен рассматривал ее, Рей избегала его взгляда. Плечи Бена поникли, и сам он выглядел как человек, которому не помешал визит к доктору.

«Например, к психиатру».

Бен глубоко вздохнул. Рей догадалась, что он сейчас скажет, и ответом на еще невысказанные слова в ней поднялась злость. Слова ничего не стоили. Они просто сотрясали воздух. Все уже было сделано.

— Послушай, — начал он. — Мне жаль. Если бы я понимал, что делаю, я бы никогда так не поступил. Но меня будто выщелкнуло из этой реальности в другую. Где все было иначе. Где…

— Где Кира была жива, — закончила Рей.

Ей тяжело было представить себе такое. Она уже не доверяла Бену. С другой стороны, то, что он сделал со своими руками… Рей передернуло от одних только воспоминаний об этом. Человек, который адекватно воспринимает реальность, такого бы делать точно не стал.

— Я не хотел причинять тебе вред, — повторил Бен.

— Как Кире? — Рей спросила об этом специально.

И когда она увидела, как вздрогнул Бен, каким загнанным на миг стало выражение его лица, она ощутила злобную радость.

— Я никогда не причинял ей вреда. Ей — никогда, — твердо сказал Бен.

— А кому причинял? — спросила Рей. — Кроме меня?

Бен не ответил.

— Те придурки в лесу? — спросила Рей.

— Да, — сухо ответил Бен.

— Ты убил Тома? Которого искали?

— Нет, здесь я ни при чем, — ответил Бен. — Если он ушел на болото… ты видела, что он мог там встретить.

Рей видела. Одно воспоминание о сияющем белом свете заставило ее желудок провернуться снова. Даже думать об этом было не неприятно — тяжело, будто воспоминания не хотели оживать. Будто сам разум хотел забыть об этом как можно скорее.

— А тот старик, которого нашли на болотах? — спросила Рей.

— То же самое, — ответил Бен. — Все знают, что на болота ходить нельзя. Некоторые забывают, почему именно.

— Что это было? — спросила Рей.

Она зажмурилась, но стало только хуже. Тошнота вновь поднялась в горле, а силуэт странной трещины посреди ничего будто отпечатался на той стороне век. Если бы Рей могла, она бы вычистила это из своей памяти, выцарапала, как Бен собственные ладони.

— Никто не знает, — ответил Бен. — Оно просто есть. Когда долго живешь рядом, привыкаешь. Мы знали об этом с детства: нельзя ходить на болото, нужно обязательно подновлять заграждения в лесу и помнить, где они находятся. А если что-то случится — просто бежать со всех ног. Эти штуки очень медлительные. Но те, кого они настигают, не возвращаются.

— Их убивают? — спросила Рей.

Она открыла глаза и посмотрела на Бена.

— Их не находят, — ответил Бен.

Рей обессилено откинулась на спинку кресла.

— Я хочу уехать отсюда, — хрипло сказала она. — Я просто хочу уехать отсюда, ничего больше. Я не хочу знать, что происходит на болотах, что происходит в вашем городе. Я хочу все забыть.

Она почти забыла, с кем разговаривает, обращаясь скорее к себе, и когда Бен заговорил, вздрогнула, вспомнив, что он тут и слушает ее.

— Ты не сможешь, — сказал Бен. — Даже если будешь хотеть очень сильно.

Рей посмотрела на него, наверное, в первый раз за последнее время без злобы и страха. Что-то похожее на сочувствие шевельнулось у нее в душе.

Они жили возле болота всю жизнь.

_«Когда долго живешь рядом, привыкаешь»._

_«Живя возле болот, недолго и крышей поехать — если хочешь знать мое мнение»._

— Тебе нужно в туалет? — спросил Бен. — Умыться?

— Да, — Рей кивнула и неловко встала из кресла.

Она оступилась, Бен сделал шаг, чтобы поддержать ее, и Рей отпрянула, вновь рухнув в кресло.

— Нет, спасибо, — выдавила она. — Я сама.

Бен понял. Он встал прямо, держа руки по швам, дожидаясь, пока Рей поднимется, а потом открыл перед ней дверь.

За дверью был невзрачный коридор: такие же тонкие гипсокартонные некрашеные стены, тусклая лампа, одна единственная освещавшая длинный коридор. Череда дверей и поворот, за которым что-то светилось красно-желтым, бросая на стену блики.

— Сюда, — сказал Бен.

Он шагнул вперед, на мгновение оказавшись очень близко к Рей, а потом обошел ее и прошел вперед. Если бы у нее было какое-то оружие, Рей могла бы ударить его. Но у нее не было ничего, а еще Рей чувствовала себя ослабевшей, поэтому она без лишних комментариев поплелась за Беном.

— Почему ты запирал меня? — спросила она.

— Чтобы ты не ушла, — ответил Бен, не оборачиваясь. — Чтобы никто не зашел к тебе в мое отсутствие. Тут встречаются разные люди. Далеко не всех я знаю.

— Лучшее место, чтобы привезти туда девушку, — пробормотала Рей.

— Другого нет. — Бен остановился, толкнул одну из дверей и щелкнул выключателем. А потом отступил в сторону, сделав приглашающий жест: — Проходи.

За дверью была крохотная ванная: унитаз, раковина, покосившийся шкафчик с пустым местом там, где должно было быть зеркало, душевая кабинка с пластиковыми стенками, исцарапанными и покрытыми налетом.

Рей прошла, и Бен зашел за ней следом, закрыв дверь за собой и задвинув щеколду.

— Эй! — возмущенно сказала Рей.

Возглас вышел тихим, но возмущение в нем было искренним. Рей надеялась остаться одна: подумать, возможно, попробовать выбраться отсюда…

— Я тут только потому, что тебе может стать плохо, — сказал Бен. — Я отвернусь.

— Ладно, — Рей отвернулась и подошла к унитазу без крышки и стянула джинсы. Бен стоял к ней спиной и смотрел на дверь. Возможно, она сможет двинуть ему по башке?

Ее качнуло, и Рей решила: нет, не сможет.

— Я хочу домой, — сказала она, упираясь одной рукой в стену для опоры, и зависла над унитазом. Рей чувствовала себя ужасно, но при этом знать не хотела, кто и чем мог тереться о стульчак. Вряд ли они часто посещают венеролога, например. Когда она наклонилась вперед, ее желудок сжался, и Рей показалось, что ее сейчас стошнит, но ощущение ушло.

— Я отвезу тебя, — сказал Бен. — Утром. Если все будет хорошо. Никаких обмороков и прочего…

— А если не будет? — спросила Рей.

— Отвезу чуть позже.

Облегчившись, Рей натянула джинсы обратно, кривясь — все они были в грязи, будто она не со склона скатилась, а съехала по нему на заднице. Как вообще это получилось?

— Как так случилось, что мы упали? — спросила Рей.

— Трава была скользкой. Мы оба не удержались, — ответил Бен.

— Да?

— Да. Что в этом удивительного?

Рей не ответила. Она включила воду, наклонившись над старой, замызганной раковиной с проржавевшим стоком, оперевшись на нее локтями для опоры, и стала умываться. Висок неприятно саднило и, дотронувшись до него, Рей почувствовала под пальцами запекшуюся кровь.

— Я не бил тебя по голове, если ты об этом.

— Это радует, — кисло отозвалась Рей.

Умывшись, она медленно выпрямилась.

— Я не хотел причинять тебе вред.

Рей повернулась к Бену: он стоял, плечом привалившись к стене и смотрел на нее. В ярком белом свете потолочной лампы он выглядел еще хуже. Как живой мертвец.

— Сначала я пытался заставить тебя уехать, потом — был готов сделать все, чтобы ты осталась, — заметил Бен устало. — У меня в голове будто жили два разных человека, и каждый хотел своего. Что правильно, что нет? Как я должен поступить? Я должен был решить раньше, Рей. Раньше, чем потерял контроль.

— Да, — сказала Рей. — Теперь бесполезно рассуждать об этом, не находишь?

Бен закрыл глаза и тяжело сглотнул. Его кадык дернулся.

— Отвези меня домой, — попросила Рей. — Пожалуйста. Это все, чего я хочу.

Бен кивнул, не открывая глаз, и в этот момент с улицы донеслась череда коротких громких хлопков.

Его реакция была моментальной, несмотря на то, что Бен выглядел предельно вымотанным. Одним быстрым слитным движением он дотянулся до Рей, дернул ее на себя и прижался к стене, сползая вместе с Рей на пол. Рей запоздало вскрикнула, и Бен процедил:

— Тихо.

Новая череда хлопков: громче, жестче прозвучала совсем близко, что-то загрохотало и раздались крики.

— Что это? — прошептала Рей.

— Незваные гости, — ответил Бен. — Сиди тихо и молчи.

Он отпустил Рей, быстро поднялся на ноги, высунулся из комнаты, чтобы потушить свет, и тут же нырнул обратно.

— Что?.. — начала Рей.

— Они могли заметить, что свет потух, — негромко сказал Бен. — Но это лучше, чем маячить на фоне освещенного окна.

Он подобрался к окну, держась чуть в стороне, и осторожно выглянул. В полутьме не было видно выражения его лица.

— Рей, — сказал Бен. — Сейчас очень важно, чтобы ты во всем слушалась меня, хорошо? Иначе мы отсюда не уйдем.

— Да, — выдавила Рей.

Бен вернулся ко входной двери и застыл возле нее, прислушиваясь.

— Идем, — скомандовал он. — Быстро.

Рей неловко поднялась на ноги и двинулась к дверям. Бен снова поймал ее за руку и потащил за собой, двигаясь, так, чтобы прикрывать ее в случае чего. Снизу доносились вопли и шум — Рей сообразила, что те хлопки были выстрелами, а теперь что-то грохотало постоянно. Несмотря на то, что она жила в Аризоне, ей повезло услышать выстрелы всего несколько раз за всю жизнь — и звучали они немного иначе… кажется.

Бен протащил ее по коридору в сторону, противоположную лестнице. Он втащил ее в какую-то темную комнату, заполненную какими-то мешками, запер дверь и подтащил Рей к окну. Они замерли там — Рей пыталась понять, что происходит снаружи, чувствуя, как сжимается все внутри от каждого выстрела.

— Чего мы ждём? — спросила она.

— Пока снаружи не останется меньше народу, — ответил Бен.

Он долго и пристально вглядывался в темноту, разрезаемую белым светом редких прожекторов и яркими вспышками выстрелов. Когда там стало потише, а шум внизу стал громче, Бен открыл окно, сел на подоконник, легко перекинул свои длинные ноги, ни за что не зацепившись, и соскочил вниз. Что-то глухо лязгнуло. Рей выглянула и увидела, что прямо под ними была крыша пристроя первого этажа, крытая листовым железом. Но даже несмотря на то, что до нее было не так уж и далеко — меньше роста самой Рей — девушку слегка замутило. Она вцепилась в подоконник, понимая, что ужаса боится покидать комнату. Может, удастся спрятаться тут? Вдруг ее не тронут?

— Рей, — негромко позвал Бен.

Рей покачала головой.

— Рей, им плевать, в кого стрелять. Даже если ты поднимешь руки и крикнешь, что сдаешься, — сказал он. — Им не нужны свидетели.

Рей села на подоконник, свесив ноги наружу. Расстояние до крыши будто увеличилось, а ее саму снова замутило.

— Прыгай, — приказал Бен. — Быстрее, пока нас никто не заметил.

Рей обернулась, бросив прощальный взгляд на комнату, а потом прыгнула.

Ее прыжок не вышел и вполовину таким аккуратным, как у Бена. Рей больно ударилась ногами и руками, но Бен тут же вздернул ее вверх и потащил, пригибаясь. Крыша дребезжала под их шагами, и Рей казалось, что их слышит вся округа.

— До моей машины не добраться, — на ходу говорил Бен, — но в некоторых есть ключи…

До земли они добрались без приключений: Рей позволила Бену поймать себя, когда она спрыгивала вниз, потому что иначе она бы точно ткнулась лицом в асфальт, а потом они снова побежали, пригибаясь, короткими перебежками.

Двигаясь на буксире у Бена и не видя на бегу почти ничего, Рей ощутила странное дежа вю. Будто все это уже происходило, но немного иначе. Будто они уже убегали так от кого-то, откуда-то. Редкие фонари больше слепили, чем помогали ориентироваться в темноте, выстрелы грохотали почти без перерывов, доносясь изнутри здания.

Бен резко остановился и пригнулся, потянув Рей за собой. Буквально в паре метров от них распахнулась дверь пристройки и оттуда вывалился мужик с автоматом в руках, весь в крови. Он не успел сделать и пары шагов, как грохнул выстрел, и мужика бросило на асфальт, точно в центр светлого прямоугольника, падающего из дверного прохода.

— Сука! — тихо, но с чувством сказал Бен.

Он приподнялся и потянул Рей за собой.

— Быстрее! — бросил он на ходу. — Вон там, впереди, машины, видишь?

Рей видела — два седана, стоящие в тени. А все пространство между ними и позицией, где замерли они с Беном, было освещено.

— Беги так быстро, как сможешь, — приказал Бен. — Не оглядывайся.

И снова это странное чувство: будто Рей уже слышала это. Будто все это уже происходило, где-то, когда-то… но это ощущение было такими мимолетным, что тут же ушло, вытесненное страхом настоящего.

— Ты поняла меня?

— Да, — негромко ответила Рей.

Бен отпустил ее руку и сказал:

— Вперед!

До самого последнего момента Рей казалось, что она не сможет и шагу сделать. Что едва она ступит на освещенное пространство, в нее выстрелят. Но ноги, казалось, действовали совершенно отдельно от головы, и понесли ее вперед на весьма приличной скорости для человека, который совсем недавно получил сотрясение мозга, если верить Бену. Она пронеслась через площадку, чувствуя, что сердце вот-вот выскочит из груди. Уже у самой машины ее повело, и Рей вильнула в сторону, врезавшись в машину, запнулась и пролетела вперед, едва не упав на колени.

Скорее всего, это ее спасло.

Бен двигался следом за ней, и когда Рей, спотыкаясь, восстанавливала равновесие, зазвучали выстрелы — и он был на линии огня.

Услышав выстрелы, Рей съежилась и нырнула за машину, втянув голову в плечи. Она услышала, как Бен споткнулся, тяжело врезавшись в багажник. Пули несколько раз чиркнули по металлу, и Рей закрыла голову руками, боясь шевельнуться.

Бен тем временем добрался до водительской дверцы, дернул ее на себя и ввалился внутрь.

— Рей! — хрипло рявкнул он.

Пока он возился внутри, Рей, пригибаясь подобралась к пассажирской двери, открыла ее и проскользнула внутрь. Зеркало заднего вида на ее двери разбило выстрелом, осколки застучали по двери, и Рей снова дернулась.

Бен завел мотор и так резко взял с места, что Рей вжало в сиденье. Машина тяжело перевалила через бордюр, чиркнув днищем по земле и, ускоряясь, покатила прочь. Несколько выстрелов прогремело им вслед, но скоро и они стихли, и позади и впереди них осталась лишь плохо различимая серо-синяя лента дороги. Бен ехал с выключенными фарами, и Рей казалось, что они вот-вот врежутся во что-нибудь.

Она осторожно высунулась из-за сиденья, чтобы посмотреть, не гонится ли кто-то за ними, но дорога была пуста, насколько можно было увидеть.

— Включи фары, — надтреснутым голосом сказал Рей. — Бен!

— Нас заметят, — процедил он.

— Мы врежемся, Бен. Или слетим с дороги в темноте. Бен!!

Подчинившись, Бен включил ближний свет. Почему-то, увидев желтые конусы, выхватывающие из темноты придорожные кусты и полустертую разметку, Рей почувствовала себя спокойнее. Она автоматически пристегнулась и сползла по сиденью, обняв себя руками. Бен смотрел прямо перед собой, но его поза выдавала напряжение — казалось, что тронь его, и он взорвется.

— Что это было? — спросила Рей. — Полиция?

— Полиция все же чаще арестовывает, чем расстреливает, — ответил Бен.

— Тогда кто?

— Конкуренты, я полагаю, — Бен тяжело выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Поищи аптечку.

— В тебя попали? — спросила Рей.

— Да. Поищи аптечку. Под сиденьем. Возможно, сзади.

Рей пришлось отстегнуться. Она пошарила под сиденьем, но нашла там только старую зажигалку.

— Чья это машина? — спросила она, перегибаясь через спинку кресла назад.

— Ничья, — ответил Бен. — Курьерская, скорее всего. Ключи были в замке.

Рей это ничего не говорило.

Поискав сзади, она нашла аптечку и села прямо.

— Отлично, — сказал Бен. Больше он не проронил ни слова — как и Рей.

Они мчались сквозь туманную мглу. Деревья то отступали от дороги, то нависали над ней, практически вплотную к обочине. Наконец, Бен сбросил скорость. Когда в свете фар показался съезд с дороги, он уверенно свернул туда.

— Куда мы? — всполошилась Рей.

— Пит-стоп, — ответил Бен. — Мне нужно что-то сделать с ногой.

Значит, его ранили.

В салоне было темно, приборная панель давала ничтожное количество света. Рей опустила взгляд, но, конечно, ничего не увидела.

Бен остановил машину. Некоторое время он просто сидел, оперевшись на руль и опустив взгляд, а потом вдруг резко выпрямился. Бен перегнулся через сиденье, достал из-за него полупустую бутылку с водой и уселся обратно, зашипев от боли.

— Кто это был? — спросила Рей. — Что за конкуренты?

Ей не было интересно, но тишина давила на нее.

Бен забрал у Рей аптечку.

— Скорее всего это банда Бала-Тика, — продолжил он, отщелкивая запоры аптечки. — Но я не могу быть уверен.

В аптечке ничего не было, кроме двух упаковок эластичного бинта и маленького полупустого флакона с обеззараживающим средством. Бен выругался, а потом достал один из бинтов и начал заматывать ногу прямо поверх штанины. Насколько Рей поняла, он был ранен пониже колена.

— И что теперь? — спросила Рей.

— Теперь нам нужно где-то переждать ночь, а потом я отвезу тебя домой, — ответил Бен.

— Спасибо и на этом, — пробормотала Рей.

— Поищи в бардачке деньги, — приказал Бен. — Под сиденьем, в карманах — везде. Тут неподалеку есть мотель, а мне надо остановить кровь.

Рей подумала, что была бы совсем не против, если бы кровь не останавливалась и вытекла вся, но она включила свет, послушно открыла бардачок и принялась там рыться. Она нашла немного мелочи, смятые дорожные карты, пачку сигарет и небольшой пакетик, заполненный белым порошком. Достав его, Рей некоторое время рассматривала его, а потом спросила:

— А это что?

— Это? — Бен забрал пакетик и взвесил его на руке. — Это пара сотен, если распорядиться им с умом.

— Ты так спокойно говоришь о наркотиках? — возмутилась Рей.

— Я не толкаю их детишкам. Я их вообще никому не толкаю, но, по секрету, те, кто таким увлекается, обычно старше восемнадцати, — ответил Бен. — Мы сейчас в сложной ситуации. Я — особенно. И я не знаю, что меня ждет, а все мои деньги либо дома, куда мне сейчас путь заказан, либо в машине, которая осталась там.

Рей на это ничего не ответила. Она порылась в бардачке ещё, поискала под сиденьем, но в итоге результатом ее поисков стала горстка мелочи, платок пара смятых купюр.

Бен тем временем разобрался со своей ногой и снова завел мотор.

— Машину придется бросить, — сказал он, выруливая на шоссе, — потому что ее будут искать и отнюдь не полиция.

— Если бы не… — начала Рей, но Бен перебил ее.

— Я доставлю тебя домой. Как и обещал. Немного позже, когда все уляжется. Мы не можем ехать на этой машине.

— Отлично, — пробормотала Рей.

Они проехали ещё несколько миль, а потом Бен снова съехал подальше в лес, остановился и сказал Рей выходить. Он тщательно протер платком ручки, бардачок и дверь там, где Рей их касалась, остатками воды из бутылки смыл кровь, натекшую на коврик. После чего выгреб все, что могло представлять какую-то ценность из машины и сказал:

— Дальше пешком.

Весь путь они проделали молча, и он показался Рей очень долгим. Они шли медленно, Бен хромал, Рей тоже еле передвигала ноги. Когда мотель наконец показался вдали, она испытала прилив тоски: ну почему ещё так далеко?!

Когда они вошли в мотель, администратор посмотрел на них очень странно, но промолчал.

— Номер, — коротко сказал Бен. — Самый дешёвый двухместный.

Когда администратор попросил у них документы, у Рей неприятно засосало под ложечкой. У Бена были с собой права, и администратор переписал с них все данные, подозрительно посматривая на них обоих, и спросил:

— А мисс?

— Мисс у меня в гостях, она уедет, — ответил Бен, пододвигая ему деньги.

Администратор ничего не ответил, деньги забрал и вручил Бену ключ.

В номере не было ничего, кроме стола с двумя стульями, пустого шкафа и двуспальной кровати. С лёгким опозданием и неприятной дрожью Рей поняла, что им придется спать на одной кровати. Здесь даже не было дивана. Ничего.

— Иди в ванную первая, — сказал Бен. — Если нам придется завтра стопить, нужно будет выглядеть прилично. Очистить одежду, привести себя в порядок…

Он неловко опустился на стул.

— Лучше ты, — сказала Рей. — У тебя… Ты же ранен.

Бен некоторое время смотрел на нее молча, а потом сказал:

— Хорошо.

Он тяжело поднялся и захромал в ванную, стянув с кровати одно из сложенных одеял и забрав с собой полупустую аптечку, которую они взяли из машины.

А Рей опустилась на кровать и тупо уставилась перед собой. Можно сбежать. Попросить администратора вызвать полицию. Заорать, прося помощи.

Из-за одной стены доносились звуки работающего телевизора. За другой было глухо. Рей подумала, что сейчас немного посидит и точно пойдет, но вместо этого легла на бок и прикрыла глаза.

Из дрёмы ее вырвал щелчок замка. Бен вышел из ванной, укутанный одеялом.

— Свободно, — сказал он.

— Я догадалась, — ответила Рей вяло.

Она села, пытаясь сообразить, что ей делать. Бен, судя по всему, выстирал все свои вещи, похоже, ей придется сделать то же самое, по крайней мере с джинсами…

Бен прохромал мимо нее к шкафу, надеясь найти там ещё одно покрывало. Рей бросила на него взгляд вскользь и задохнулась вопросом:

— Что это?

На спине Бена багровели три глубоких, подживающих царапины, будто огромная когтистая лапа ударила его наискось. Все бы ничего, но этих царапин не было раньше, Рей бы точно заметила, несмотря на состояние, в котором была позавчера.

— Что? — Бен обернулся.

— У тебя на спине, — ответила Рей. — Разве ты не чувствуешь? Тебя будто пума слегка погладила.

Бен обернулся, морщась, пытаясь разглядеть, а потом похромал обратно в ванную.

— С моей работой у меня постоянно где-то что-то болит, — ворчливо отозвался он оттуда. — Привыкаешь не обращать на такое внимания.

— С какой работой? — спросила Рей.

Бен не ответил.

Он вернулся из ванной с пригоршней мелочи, явно вынутой из карманов джинсов, высыпал ее на стол и принялся считать.

— Ты соврал мне? — напряженно спросила Рей. — Я долго я валялась в отключке? Иначе откуда это?

— Нет, — Бен со вздохом повернулся к ней. — Едва я вынес тебя с болота, я пошел к себе. Там уложил тебя в машину и поехал. Все.

— Тогда что это?

— Я… — Бен задумался. — Я не помню. Это важно? Иногда я нахожу на себе синяки, иногда — царапины.

— Их не было. Вчера вечером, — ответила Рей. — Откуда они появились? Они не свежие. Им как минимум неделя.

— Я не знаю, — Бен вздохнул. — Мне сейчас важнее, хватит ли у меня денег на перекись.

— Какого хрена! — сердито пробормотала Рей.

Она поплелась в ванную, забрав с собой второе покрывало. Там, заперев дверь, Рей стянула с себя футболку и джинсы, которые теперь можно было снять, не расстегивая, и внимательно себя осмотрела в зеркале. На виске у нее была здоровенная ссадина. Волосы слиплись в грязные сосульки, а под глазами темнели синяки. Рей осматривала себя, отмечая, что лицо выглядит осунувшимся. Но никаких подозрительных синяков или царапин на теле не было — только самые обычные.

Рей влезла под душ, чувствуя, как ноют мышцы, как они медленно расслабляются под напором горячей воды. Вымывшись, она принялась за свои вещи. Ей не хотелось оставаться совсем без одежды, хотя что-то подсказывало, что сейчас Бен даже не попытается притронуться к ней.

«Кто знает, — подумала Рей, — вдруг его опять переклинит?»

Рей выстирала джинсы от грязи, выжала их, как могла, выстирала футболку и вышла, прижимая к груди мокрый ком. Бен не смотрел на нее: он лежал на краю кровати, на боку, глядя в стену. Рей развесила вещи на спинке стула и кровати, поплотнее закуталась в одеяло и улеглась на другую половину кровати, чувствуя, что от ощущения присутствия Бена каждый волосок на ее теле готов встать дыбом. Она устроилась спиной к нему, поджав колени и укутавшись в свое одеяло. Тишину в комнате нарушал только шум проезжавших по шоссе машин.

— Рей. — Голос был едва ли громче вздоха, но Рей напряглась.

— Прости меня, — тихо сказал Бен. — Пожалуйста.

Рей сглотнула ком в горле и ответила, тщательно подбирая слова:

— Неважно, сколько раз ты это скажешь — это не изменит того, что ты сделал. Я не смогу тебя простить.

Бен вздохнул, и Рей показалось, что он собирается сказать что-то, но он промолчал.

Молчание давило. В этой неловкой тишине Рей и заснула. Уже проваливаясь в чуткий, беспокойный сон, она отметила, что Бен ещё не спит: его дыхание было тихим.


	10. Долгий путь домой (часть 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Не вычитано
> 
> И без ХЭ, БУшного, сомнительного или нормального.

…Ее джинсы пропитались водой, в кроссовках тоже было мокро. Рей очнулась, вздрогнув, прижатая к чему-то тёплому, и первым ее порывом было вскочить, но то, к чему она прижималась, пошевелилось, и чужая рука, мокрая и грязная — Рей почувствовала, как скрипнули на зубах крупинки песка — зажала ей рот.

— Тише, — Бен шептал прямо ей в ухо, на самом пределе слышимости, и его дыхание согревало. Рей дернулась, попытавшись вырваться.

— Не шуми, оно не должно нас услышать. Они медленные, но с тобой на руках я их не обгоню. Пожалуйста, Рей.

Рей замерла, и Бен медленно убрал руку от ее рта. Он больше не прижимал ее к себе, но его руки сомкнулись перед ней в некоем подобии защиты.

Над ними нависали вздыбившиеся корни — больше было похоже, что Бен затащил ее в какую-то впадину возле крутого берега. Он сидел, прижимаясь спиной к земле, а Рей устроилась между его ног, привалившись к его груди спиной. Укрытые там, они могли видеть немного, но даже не видя ничего, Рей чувствовала… что-то.

Воздух словно наполнился гудением. Рей замерла, чувствуя, как напрягся Бен за ее спиной. Кажется, он даже задержал дыхание. Кажется, Рей и сама его задержала.

Раздался приглушённый плеск и совсем рядом, буквально в паре метров от них в вязкую грязь ступила нога. Карикатурно длинная голень заканчивалась крупным выступающим коленом, круглым и блестящим, как мяч для боулинга. Рей видела, как переплетаются мышцы под серой, влажно поблескивающей кожей, как они напрягаются, когда существо делает шаг.

С тихим чавканьем в грязь опустилась вторая нога. Верхние конечности у существа были длинными, длиннее, чем у людей — пальцы болтались ниже колен, такие же ненормально удлиненные — Рей отметила, что в них на несколько суставов больше. Пальцы постоянно пребывали в движении, будто перебирали что-то невидимое. Они сжались, медленно, с той же странной грацией, с какой насекомые переступают своими лапками, а пауки забираются по паутине.

Существо замерло, и Рей поняла, что сейчас не выдержит и закричит. Руки качнулись и начали опускаться — существо наклонялось.

…Рей открыла глаза и с облегчением поняла, что ей снился сон. Она тяжело вздохнула, переводя дух, и перевернулась на спину, ткнувшись плечом в Бена, спящего рядом, и, вздрогнув, отодвинулась, едва не свесившись с кровати. Она почти не помнила, что ей снилось, помнила лишь ощущение тревоги и… что-то сияющее, что отпечаталось у нее на сетчатке.

За окнами занимался рассвет: небо уже посветлело, но солнце еще не показалось из-за густого леса, обступившего мотель и дорогу. Рей села, сонно растирая глаза, пощупала свою футболку: еще не высохла, но надеть можно. Она обернулась на Бена: он еще спал — скинула одеяло и оделась, ежась от холодного прикосновения влажной ткани.

Джинсы тоже были еще мокрыми, но на ней они наверняка высохли бы быстрее, чем на спинке стула. Одевшись, Рей умылась, подошла к столу и смахнула в ладонь тщательно отсчитанную Беном мелочь.

Он обойдется без своей дурацкой перекиси. Это меньшее, чего он заслуживает.

Рей вышла на улицу. Снаружи царили сонные утренние сумерки. Было тихо, шоссе было пустым. Мигала вывеска, которую забыли выключить. Мотель спал. Рей побрела к главному зданию, зевая и ежась от прохладного утреннего воздуха. Она помнила, что в холле был автомат с напитками и снэками. Неплохо было бы ухватить парочку.

Администратор не спал: он полусидел на кушетке с телефоном в одной руке и чашкой кофе в другой. Услышав, что Рей вошла, он поднял голову и кивнул ей. Рей слабо улыбнулась в ответ и прошлепала к автомату, рассматривая ассортимент. По телевизору, висящему над конторкой администратора, показывали какую-то унылую программу, из тех, что гоняют по утрам по местным каналам. Остановив свой выбор на минералке, Рей отсчитала мелочь и по одной стала отправлять монеты в монетоприемник. Они громко дребезжали, и этот звук отдавался неприятной пульсацией в голове, заглушая даже громкую рекламу. Наконец, монеты кончились, Рей нажала на кнопку и подобрала выпавшую в желоб бутылку. Напившись, она пересчитала остатки мелочи, прикидывая, может ли ей хватить на что-то еще. 

— …Если кто-то из вас видел эту девушку или располагает информацией о ее местонахождении, звоните…

Рей подняла взгляд на экран безо всякой задней мысли, и замерла.

Она смотрела на саму себя. Там, на экране, она была в футболке с символом их факультета и широко улыбалась. Джесс, которая на этом же фото стояла слева, обрезали, оставив лишь одну Рей. Внизу экрана бежала строчка, повторявшая объявление и телефон, по которому можно было обратиться.

Рей уставилась на экран, чувствуя, как ее челюсть медленно отвисает. Администратор, заметивший это, тоже посмотрел на экран, а потом, в свою очередь, уставился на нее, видимо опознав в ней девушку с экрана.

Рей закрыла рот, сглотнула и хрипло спросила, посмотрев на администратора:

— Не подскажете, какое сегодня число?

— Двадцать восьмое, — сказал администратор. Подумав, он добавил: — Июля.

— Спасибо, — ответила Рей.

Развернувшись, она зашагала обратно к номеру, двигаясь на автопилоте.

Этого не могло быть. Она не могла проваляться без сознания две гребанных недели! Остановившись посреди стоянки, Рей уставилась на светлеющее небо.

Этого не могло быть.

Но это случилось.

Ее ищут.

Значит Бен солгал ей — снова.

Рей ворвалась в комнату, как буря, не захлопнув дверь, и устремилась точно к лежащему на кровати Бену. Он резко сел, когда услышал, что дверь открылась, но увидев, что это Рей, рухнул обратно на кровать.

Подлетев к нему, Рей замахнулась на него рукой.

— Ты соврал мне! — рявкнула она, вслепую ударяя его кулаком. — Ты соврал мне, дерьма ты кусок! Сколько дней ты меня держал в своем притоне?

— Сутки, даже меньше, — ответил Бен. — Я не лгал тебе.

— Врешь! — Рей ударила его снова, попав по плечу. — Две недели! Меня ищут две недели, и все это время я была там?!

— Нет! — отрезал Бен.

Рей замахнулась на него снова, но в этот раз он поймал ее руку.

— Пусти, — процедила Рей.

Бен отпустил ее и медленно сел.

— Я привез тебя туда прошлой ночью и сразу понес к доку. Потом уложил в комнате. Это все заняло несколько часов. Ты очнулась днём.

— Так какого хрена на календаре уже двадцать восьмое? — рявкнула Рей.

Бен моргнул, уставившись на нее с абсолютно пустым выражением лица.

— Что?

— Сегодня двадцать восьмое июля, — медленно, почти по слогам повторила Рей. — Последний день, который я помню — одиннадцатое. Где мы были две недели?

— Это ошибка.

— Нет. Сходи, посмотри календарь у администратора.

Бен уставился в пустоту куда-то мимо нее с ошалелым выражением на лице.

— Я не… — он осекся. — Вот о чем говорил Традж. Что я пропал. Этого не может быть.

— Чего не может быть? — спросила Рей.

— Я хорошо помню, как возвращался с болота с тобой. Положил тебя в машину и взял другую футболку переодеться… — Бен снова замолчал.

Он не смотрел на Рей, его взгляд был направлен куда-то внутрь себя.

— Ты действительно помнишь это хорошо? — Рей почувствовала, что силы оставляют ее, и тяжело опустилась на край скрипнувшей кровати. — Ты _уверен_ в этом?

— Да, но… — Бен резко встал и направился в ванную.

Рей наклонилась вперёд, чтобы видеть, что он там делает. Бен встал у зеркала, рассматривая воспалённые красные рубцы на спине.

— Я не помню, откуда это у меня, — сказал он. — Я не помню. Я помню, что поменял футболку, но не помню, зачем я это сделал, когда важнее было быстрее добраться до дока.

Рей поднялась с кровати и медленно приблизилась к Бену, словно опасаясь, что он может броситься на нее сейчас безо всякой причины. Рубцы багровели на его спине, и Рей осторожно протянула к ним руку, прикидывая размер царапин и своей ладони.

В зеркале она поймала отчаявшийся, почти испуганный взгляд Бена, брошенный на нее.

— Это было что-то большое, — Рей посмотрела на него в ответ. — Как ты думаешь, ты мог забыть, что на тебя напала пума?

Бен не ответил. Он отвёл взгляд и продолжил рассматривать свою спину, пальцами осторожно ощупывая рубцы. От Рей он отодвинулся, избегая к ней прикасаться.

— Я мог… Сделать что-то ещё, — задушенно выдавил он. — Вдруг я просто не помню этого? Не помню, что делал с тобой.

— Я точно не могла оставить тебе эти шрамы.

Рей почувствовала, что что-то крутится у нее в голове, что-то неоформленное, но стоило ей задуматься об этом, как первое, что пришло ей в голову — воспоминание о сияющей трещине посреди ничего, и ее снова замутило.

Бен тем временем перевел взгляд на свои руки. Перчатки не выдержали злоключений прошлой ночи и порвались в нескольких местах, и теперь Бен рассматривал их пристально, будто видел что-то, чего не видела Рей. Он медленно стянул сначала одну, потом другую, бросив их в раковину, и уставился на обезображенные ладони.

Повисла тишина, напряженная, давящая.

— Опять, — пробормотал он.

На раковине стоял короб с чистящими средствами — похоже, что его просто забыли во время очередной уборки номеров. Бен дотянулся до металлической щетки, лежавшей там, взял ее и с тупым выражением лица принялся тереть кожу ладони.

Металл царапал грубую кожу, снова выступила кровь.

— Бен, прекрати! — попросила Рей. Ее снова начало подташнивать — от вида крови.

— Я должен стереть ее, — ответил Бен. — Кровь.

— Прекрати! — взвизгнула Рей и зажмурилась. — Остановись, я не не хочу этого видеть!

Она услышала металлический звон, с которым щетка упала в раковину, и рискнула приоткрыть один глаз.

Бен стоял, привалившись к раковине, и опустевшим взглядом смотрел прямо перед собой.

Рей отступила на шаг, потом на ещё один и вышла в комнату. Найдя в аптечке остатки бинта, она вернулась в ванную и протянула их Бену.

— Замотай их, — попросила она. — Надень перчатки и просто не смотри на них больше.

Бен подчинился. Рей наблюдала, как он, усевшись на край ванны, медленно бинтует расцарапанную ладонь, как неловко натягивает перчатки, и странное ощущение вызревало в ее груди. Не сочувствие, не удовлетворение: странная печаль, тянущая. Ей хотелось отвести взгляд, забыть о том, что она видела, что происходило. Но Бен был прав — она не могла.

Но могла попытаться.

— Бен, — Рей села перед ним на колени, взяла его лицо обоими ладонями и повернула к себе, заставляя взглянуть себе в лицо. — Тебе нужна помощь. Настоящая. Ты болен.

— Нет, — Бен положил свои ладони поверх ладоней Рей. — Я в порядке.

— Нет, — твердо ответила Рей. — Ты совсем не в порядке.

Она убрала руки, сбрасывая ладони Бена, и подалась назад, не отрывая от него взгляда.

— Тебе нужен врач. И мне тоже. Поэтому вот, что мы сделаем.

Бен уставился на нее. На мгновение в глубине его глаз вспыхнуло что-то, оживление, осветившее его лицо.

Нет, не оживление — надежда.

— Мы притворимся, — тихо сказала Рей, — что ничего не было. Для всех мы просто потерялись в лесу, а потом чудом выбрели. Я уеду отсюда навсегда. Ты поедешь в Сиэтл и пойдешь к мозгоправу. И мы никогда — _никогда_ — не вспомним, что это происходило.

— Жаль, мы не можем притвориться, что мы все ещё друзья, — заметил Бен негромко.

— Да, — сказала Рей. — Мы больше не друзья.

***

Они вышли на трассу, когда солнце поднялось над соснами. Ждать пришлось порядочно, но в конце концов первая же легковушка остановилась возле них, и дружелюбный старик согласился подкинуть их почти до самого Джакку. От того места, где он высадил бы их оставалось не так уж и много до дома Рей, даже пешком.

Но, к удивлению Рей, Бен не пошел дальше по дороге, а свернул к повороту на Тропу Отшельника следом за ней.

— Ты пойдешь со мной? — Рей внутренне напряглась, но понадеялась, что ее голос не выдает ее.

— Я должен проверить, все ли в порядке у тебя дома, — сказал Бен с мрачным упрямством. — Да и пешком от тебя напрямик быстрее.

Рей заморгала, переваривая это.

— Хорошо, — сказала она.

Они не разговаривали, молча и неторопливо шагая по дороге. Бен прихрамывал позади, но не жаловался. Рей раздумывала о том, что будет, если она ускорит шаг. Он тоже ускорит? А что, если он откажется уходить? Что, если он опять перепутает реальность со своими вывернутыми фантазиями про Киру?

Что ей тогда делать?

Когда они дошли до дома, Рей почувствовала облегчение — может быть, теперь она сможет остаться одна и прийти в себя? Но неожиданно Бен ускорил шаг и нагнал ее, не давая ей войти в дом.

— Стой. — Он невесомо дотронулся до ее плеча, и Рей вздрогнула. Бен тут же убрал руку. — Дверь открыта.

— Может это полиция оставила ее открытой? — неуверенно ответила Рей.

— Все равно стоит проверить, — ответил Бен и первым двинулся к дому. Рей постояла немного, с недоумением глядя на него, а потом сердито зашагал следом. В ней боролись иррациональный страх, что в доме может быть кто-то,

(_что-то_)

и злость на Бена, который пытался вести себя так, словно защищает ее. Но ведь это от него ей требовалась защита!

Чем ближе Рей подходила, тем сильнее становился страх. Она старалась убедить себя, что сейчас день, что ничего плохого произойти не может. Но другие мысли тоже лезли ей в голову: а вдруг полицейские оставили дверь открытой, и какой-нибудь зверь забрался внутрь? Покрупнее енота, медведь, например? Или что-нибудь другое, чего она не знает?

Рей поняла, насколько напряжена, только когда ощутила, что непроизвольно задержала дыхание. Бен неслышно, будто и не был ранен, поднялся по ступеням крыльца и осторожно толкнул дверь, заглядывая внутрь. Рей не видела выражения его лица, но его голос, изобиловавший массой эмоций, заставил ее немного расслабиться.

— А ты ещё кто? — удивлённо и нелюбезно спросил Бен.

Рей протиснулись мимо него и, к своему удивлению, увидела знакомое лицо. Ди-Джей стоял у открытого холодильника, держа подмышкой бутылку кетчупа, и выглядел он так, будто совершенно не ждал, что кто-то войдёт.

***

— Я н-не соб-бирался ничего воровать, — поделился Ди-Джей, размешивая сахар в своем кофе, таком крепком, что бодрило от одного запаха. — Но я знал, что дом пока п-пустует, п-поэтому приходил сюда за едой. Жаль, если п-продукты пропадут! — он шумно отхлебнул из чашки, поморщился и добавил ещё сахара.

— А где мой ноутбук? И телефон? — спросила Рей.

Она перерыла все, но не могла найти телефон. И это ее беспокоило.

— П-полиция могла забрать, — ответил Ди-Джей. — Это же вещественные ды-оказательства. Разговоры там...

— Мне нужно позвонить, — обеспокоенно сказала Рей. — Сказать, что я жива, что я нашлась… — Она перевела взгляд на Бена, молча и неподвижно сидевшего на диване. — Что мы нашлись.

Ди-Джей пожал плечами.

— Можешь идти домой, кстати, — добавила Рей, обращаясь к Бену. — Все в порядке.

— Я не оставлю тебя одну, — упрямо сказал Бен.

— Я могу уйти, — быстро добавил Ди-Джей.

— Можешь остаться! — отрезала Рей. — Допьешь кофе. Поешь.

— Сп-пасибо, — ответил Ди-Джей.

— У тебя есть телефон? — неожиданно спросил у него Бен.

— Да, но я н-не уверен, что он заряжен. И что карта ещё активна, — ответил Ди-Джей.

— Дай сюда, — приказал Бен.

Его вид и его тон были такими мрачными, что Ди-Джей подчинился — залез в недра своего рюкзака, долго там чем-то грохотал, но все-таки нашел. Его телефон был старым и дешёвым, и он долго не включался, но, когда, наконец, заработал, то поймал сеть, и даже получше, чем телефон Рей.

— Вот, — сказал Бен, протягивая телефон Рей. — Звони.

— Я не помню номер участка, — ответила Рей негромко.

— Я помню. Я продиктую.

С помощью Бена Рей набрала номер и с радостью услышала гудок — звонок шел.

— Полицейский участок округа Джакку, лейтенант Кингсли. Слушаю вас.

— Здравствуйте, — неловко выдавила Рей. — Я Рей Ниима. Я нашлась и вернулась домой, я просто не знала, кому сообщить. Ведь надо кому-то сообщить. И моего телефона нет…

— Погодите-погодите, — перебил ее лейтенант и, судя по звукам, передал кому-то трубку.

— Мисс Ниима, — раздался в телефоне голос шерифа Андора. — Вы в порядке?

— Да. Да, я в порядке, — поспешно ответила Рей. — И… Бен Соло тоже. Мы… заблудились в лесу. Вместе. А теперь вышли.

— Вам нужна помощь? — спросил Андор.

— Нет. Может быть, — признала Рей. — Мы не ранены, всего лишь несколько ссадин и царапин.

— Повезло, — с недоверием заметил Андор.

— Да, повезло, — ответила Рей. — Я хотела узнать…

— Ваши друзья вас искали, — добавил Андор. — Дэмерон и Конникс. Кажется, они ещё в городе.

— Здесь? — ошеломленно повторила Рей. — Они… Вы можете с ними связаться? У меня нет телефона, этот я взяла у знакомого и…

— Конечно, — заверил ее Андор. — Я сообщу им. Они могут перезвонить на этот номер?

Рей посмотрела на Ди-джея

— Сюда могут перезвонить мои друзья?

— П-пока я здесь — да, чикита, — ответил Ди-Джей.

— Да, — ответила Рей шерифу.

— Хорошо. Мы пришлем к вам кого-нибудь, мисс Ниима. На всякий случай. Вам стоит показаться врачу.

— Нет, спасибо, не надо, — с нажимом сказала Рей. — Все хорошо. Правда, все хорошо. Скажите, а мой телефон и компьютер не у вас? Как… вещдоки, я не знаю.

— Да, — ответил Андор. — Мы вернем вам их.

— Спасибо, — ответила Рей.

Сбросив звонок, она уставилась на телефон, чувствуя, что боится свести с него взгляд: вдруг пропустит звонок от По.

Ди-Джей порылся еще в своем рюкзаке и извлек оттуда старую зарядку, с проводом, перемотанным изолентой в нескольких местах.

— Д-держи, — сказал он. — Как бы не разрядился.

Рей поблагодарила его, поставила телефон на зарядку и принялась ждать.

— П-присядь, — предложил Ди-Джей. — Н-не думаю, что они сб-бросят звонок через три секунды.

— Нет, — Рей покачала головой. Она не могла усидеть на месте

Рей нервно бродила из угла в угол, в ожидании звонка По. Бен и Ди-Джей наблюдали за ней: Бен молча, а Диджей жевал и задавал вопросы.

— Так значит, вы зап-плутали в лесу? — спросил он. — И только сейчас выбрались?

— Да, — коротко ответила Рей.

Ди-Джей, прищурившись, взглянул на нее, и, неожиданно, заговорил Бен:

— А с этим какие-то проблемы?

Ди-Джей покачал головой.

— Я не удивлен, честно. В этом лесу постоянно что-то странное творится, — ответил он.

— Ты даже не представляешь, — пробормотал Бен.

Ди-Джей пожал с плечами. Он подошел к полкам, открыл дверцы и оглядел их с хозяйским видом и взял одну из банок с консервированными овощами.

— Ничего если я?.. — спросил он, демонстрируя Рей банку.

— Хоть все забирай, — ответила Рей нервно.

К счастью, в этот момент зазвонил телефон Ди-Джея, и Рей тут же схватила его, от волнения ногтем вдавив кнопку глубоко в корпус.

— Рей! Ты в порядке? — услышав голос По, Рей почувствовала, как щиплет в глазах. Она не сразу справилась с голосом, и он сорвался:

— Да, я… Я в порядке, — Рей глубоко вздохнула. — Но мне очень нужно, чтобы ты приехал. Я хочу уехать обратно, в Аризону.

— Я уже собираюсь, — ответил По.

— Не торопись, — Рей сглотнула ком в горле и продолжила: — Я соберусь сегодня, и завтра мы уедем, хорошо? Если сможешь… В участке остались мои вещи, телефон и ноутбук. Если ты сможешь забрать их и привезти мне, будет здорово. Если нет, я съезжу сама. 

— Да, конечно! — ответил По. — Хорошо, что ты в порядке… Биби со мной! Он жил в полицейском участке, пока я не приехал.

Рей ощутила прилив стыда. Она совсем забыла про Биби! А если бы он умер? Из ее глаз снова потекли слезы и она пробубнила:

— Отлично. Я рада, что он не потерялся в лесу. Хочу увидеть и его, и тебя.

— Я тоже, — искренне ответил По. — Ты точно в порядке? Что произошло?

— Я расскажу позже, ладно? — ответила Рей. — До завтра, По. Все завтра.

По помолчал несколько секунд.

— Наверное, так и должен разговаривать человек, который бродил в лесу две недели, — сказал он, — но мне не кажется, что ты в порядке. Ты была в больнице?

— Нет, — быстро ответила Рей. — Все завтра.

Все — когда она окажется подальше отсюда.

Она ещё некоторое время прижимала телефон к уху, закрыв глаза, даже когда звонок завершился.

Телефон Ди-Джея поставили на зарядку, а Рей ушла умыться и переодеться. В ванной она обработала ссадину на голове, расчесала волосы и заплела их в привычную прическу, морщась, когда волосы стягивали кожу с той стороны, где была ссадина. Привычные действия успокаивали. Выйдя из ванной, Рей подошла к своей спальне и ненадолго застыла на пороге. Она никак не могла решиться зайти, хотя ей нужно было взять чистые вещи. Наконец, она сделала шаг вперёд, потом второй, а потом решительно подошла к кровати и стащила с нее все: простынь, одеяло, подушки, сгребла их в большой ком, подошла к стенном у шкафу и закинула этот ком туда. И, закрыв дверцы, прислонилась к ним, тяжело дыша, будто только что пробежала марафон. Отдышавшись, она застелила матрас новым вязанным покрывалом веселенькой расцветки, плотно закрыла дверь и подошла к шкафу со своими вещами. Лишь натянув на себя любимую огромную футболку, застиранную до такой степени, что тяжело было различить рисунок, и дырявые джинсы, Рей почувствовала себя немного лучше. Грязную одежду она тоже закинула в стенной шкаф, решив, что разберётся с ней потом. Может быть. А может оставить здесь, вместе с постельным бельем.

Странно было понимать, что тут прошло две недели. Для самой Рей едва ли прошли сутки, не считая того времени, что она провела в отключке. Рей потерла лоб, чувствуя странную дурноту. Она появилась, стоило ей начать думать о том, что тут произошло…нет, о том, что произошло после.

Может, и не стоило думать об этом вовсе. Тем более, что у Рей ещё оставались дела.

Вернувшись в гостиную, Рей увидела, что Бен спит на диване, неловко завалившись на бок. Ди-Джей сидел за столом, вертя в руках пачку сигарет.

— Н-не заметил, как он вырубился, — поделился он, даже не понижая голоса. — М-могу я тут подымить?

Рей покачала головой.

— Нет, лучше не улице…

Впрочем, какая ей разница? Она все равно не собирается здесь оставаться.

— А, хотя, — продолжила Рей, — если сядете у открытого окна, можете покурить.

— Сп-пасибо, — Ди-Джей улыбнулся ей, встал, подхватив стул, и прошагал к ближайшему окну.

Рей огляделась, не зная, чем себя занять. Пожалуй, стоит начать собираться, чтобы завтра с утра быть готовой. Да, этим она и займется.

Достав из-под кровати свои сумки, Рей начала укладывать в них вещи, не особо заботясь об аккуратности, спеша и стараясь не забыть ничего. Это тоже успокаивало, утверждало ее в мысли, что она точно уедет отсюда.

Рей успела забить одну сумку под завязку и освободить шкаф, когда снаружи послышался шум подъезжающей машины. Черт, должно быть шериф все-таки послал кого-то! Рей выскочила в гостиную, бросив обеспокоенный взгляд на Бена. Они, вроде как, пострадавшие, их не должны допрашивать?

В дверь постучали, и Рей, нервным жестом натянула футболку пониже и отправилась открывать.

К ее вящему удивлению за дверью ее встретил не шериф и не один из его помощников.

Рей смутно знакомо было лицо этого человека — кажется, она встречалась с ним в Джакку. Или этот старик приходил покупать что-то в магазин Саркисяна. Может быть, даже они здоровались. Но вряд ли он знал ее по имени.

— Здравствуйте, Рей, — дружелюбно сказал старик. — А я вот проезжал мимо, решил проверить, как вы. Услышал новости, что вы вернулись. Настоящее чудо!

— Да, — удивленно ответила Рей. — Самое настоящее. А вы…

— Я Кэл, — ответил старик. — Живу поближе к Джакку, вы наверняка проезжали мимо моего домишки. Мы виделись… — он улыбнулся. — Почти соседи! А соседи должны держаться друг друга!

Он сделал легкое движение, будто пытаясь заглянуть за спину Рей в дом, и Рей неосознанно сделала шаг, загораживая ему обзор.

— Все хорошо, Кэл, не стоит беспокоиться, — ответила Рей. — Спасибо, что заехал.

— Все хорошо? — спросил Кэл. — И с тобой, и…

— Да, все отлично, — отрезала Рей, не скрывая раздражения в голосе. — До свидания!

Она шагнула назад и закрыла дверь, не дожидаясь, пока старик развернется и уйдет.

Что за ерунда?

— Что за ерунда? — вслух спросила Рей.

— Гость? — спросил Ди-Джей.

— Ага, — ответила Рей. — Странный какой-то.

Но на этом странности не кончились — только начались. Буквально полчаса спустя перед домом остановилась другая машина, и Рей даже вспомнила, где видела вылезших из нее мужчину и женщину — во время своего «собеседования» в магазине стройматериалов в Джакку. Они тоже прибыли, чтобы заявить о своем добрососедском расположении, и тоже не скрывали своего интереса к происходящему. Спрашивали, как Рей себя чувствует, не нужна ли помощь. Рей и с ними распрощалась на пороге, ощущая, что ее расшатанные нервы дают слабину.

— Это нормально для Джакку, когда совершенно незнакомые люди так интересуются твоим здоровьем? — спросила Рей у Ди-Джея.

— Н-не знаю, — ответил тот. — Моим никто не интересовался. Ты определенно отхватила немного п-популярности, потерявшись в лесу и вернувшись самостоятельно.

— Возможно, — подумав, Рей решила, что Ди-Джей прав. Она наверняка была местным инфоповодом на протяжении последних двух недель, и теперь, узнав о том, что Рей жива и здорова, они хотели узнать подробности.

Ну и Бен Соло конечно, местное пугало выжило, и это не могло не стать поводом для пересудов.

Отчего-то Рей стало очень неприятно. Но она успокоила себя: завтра она уедет отсюда.

Когда в дверь постучали в третий раз, Рей почувствовала неподдельное раздражение. Она только успела присесть, отвлекшись от распихивания своих вещей по сумкам и чемоданам, как снова пришлось встать. Подойдя к двери, Рей резко дернула ее на себя и застыла, рассматривая нежданных посетителей. Она уже думала, что ничто не может ее удивить, и даже присутствие Финна на ее крыльце ее смутило лишь капельку (и оставило лёгкий неприятный осадок). Но вот кого Рей совсем не ждала, так это…

— Милая, — с неожиданным теплом в голосе обратилась ней Маз Каната. — Ты не представляешь, как мы рады, что с тобой все в порядке. Пирог! — с этими словами она с силой впихнула в руки Рей пакет с пирогом, который держала перед собой как щит, и пока Рей пыталась сообразить, как отказаться от такого неожиданного подарка, Маз легко и изящно ввинтилась в узкое пространство между Рей и дверным косяком и таким образом оказалась внутри дома.

— Все хорошо, что хорошо кончается, да, Финн? — обратилась она к Финну, чуть обернувшись назад

Финн легонько пожал плечами, виновато глядя на Рей.

— Ты как? — негромко спросил он.

— Я… Подожди минуту! — Рей резко развернулась на каблуках и последовала в дом за Маз Канатой, которая уже осматривала все цепким взглядом, несомненно отметив присутствие спящего на диване Бена.

— А вы друг Рей? — обратилась Маз к Ди-Джею.

— Знакомый, — коротко ответил тот, с любопытством разглядывая Маз прищуренными глазами.

— Ей сейчас так нужна поддержка. — Маз вздохнула и покачала головой, прижав руки к груди. — Милая, ты не представляешь, как тебе повезло!

— Вообще-то представляю! — сухо ответила Рей. — Извините, мэм, но я вас не приглашала.

— Да-да, конечно, — кивнула Маз. — Я понимаю. Может быть, тебе нужна помощь?

— Нет, спасибо, — процедила Рей.

— Пожалуйста, милая, будь осторожна, — добавила Маз. — Помни, что я тебе говорила о неподходящих знакомствах, — она бросила красноречивый взгляд на Ди-Джея, а потом на Бена. По тому, как изменилось ее выражение лица — стало суровее, брови поползли к переносице — Рей догадалась, что Бен проснулся, но не повернулась в его сторону.

— Всего хорошего. Обязательно попробуй пирог, — Маз перевела взгляд на Рей и улыбнулась ей.

Рей следовала за ней до самых дверей. Финн по-прежнему неловко топтался снаружи, и Маз, выйдя, бодро бросила ему:

— Идём, Финн!

Финн одними губами сказал Рей: «Извини», — и двинулся к машине. Рей проследила, как они уезжают, чувствуя, что у нее сейчас взорвется мозг. Нет, в этом городке все точно с ума посходили!

Когда она закрыла дверь и обернулась, то увидела, что Бен уже сидит и смотрит на нее. Выражение лица у него было мрачным и несчастным, но Рей приказала себе игнорировать его.

— Хотите пирог? — обратилась она к Ди-Джею. — Я его точно не буду.

— Нет, сп-пасибо, — ответил Ди-Джей.

— Тогда к черту его! — Рей носком ботинка откинула крышку мусорного бака и одним движением вмяла туда пакет с пирогом.

— Могла бы спросить у меня, — негромко заметил Бен.

— Поздно, — коротко ответила Рей.

Бен с тяжёлым вздохом откинулся на спинку дивана, осторожно устраиваясь, чтобы не тревожить раны на спине, и закрыл глаза. Рей застыла, глядя на него и покусывая губу. Не пора ли ему уже домой?

— Будешь кофе, чикита? — спросил Ди-Джей.

— Да, — ответила Рей. Она медленно дошла до стола и опустилась на стул. — Спасибо.

Было очень странно сидеть в доме, который она уже привыкла считать своим, и наблюдать, как совершенно чужой человек делает ей кофе, тот самый, дешевый, щедро всыпая в кружку и кофе, и сахара. Едва отпив немного, Рей вдруг поняла, что ужасно хочет есть — желудок почти в узел завязался от голода. В этот момент она даже пожалела о выкинутом пироге.

— Там еще осталось что-нибудь из еды? — спросила Рей.

— Консервы, — ответил Ди-Джей.

Рей встала из-за стола, достала одну из банок и, открыв ее, стала есть прямо из нее, зачерпывая овощную смесь ложкой.

— Сказать тебе честно, чикита? — спросил Ди-Джей.

Рей кивнула.

— Вы не п-похожи на людей, бродивших по лесу две н-недели. Вы п-похожи на людей, попавших в серьезную п-переделку совсем недавно.

— Возможно, — признала Рей.

— Д-дело ваше, но ты знаешь… в этом городе любят п-по… п-поспылетничать, — добавил Ди-Джей.

— Я все равно не собираюсь тут оставаться, — ответила Рей.

Она доскребла банку, выбросила ее и потянулась за второй. К сожалению, овощные смеси кончились, осталась только фасоль и ананасы. Вздохнув, Рей выбрала ананасы.

Ди-Джей отошел к окну, чтобы покурить еще. Рей поковыряла ананасы без особого интереса и отставила их в сторону.

— Сколько времени? — спросила она. — У меня нет часов.

— О. — Ди-Джей закатал рукав и взглянул на часы на своем запястье. — Сп-пасибо, что н-напомнила. Очень интересно у вас, н-но мне пора.

— Уже? — спросила Рей. Это прозвучало очень испуганно. — Можете остаться на ночь, если хотите.

— Скоро начнет темнеть. И, честно говоря, не люблю н-ночевать в лесу. — Ди-Джей потер шею. — Один п-приятель вписал меня к себе, п-пока я в городе.

— Я тоже не люблю ночевать в лесу, — медленно заметила Рей. — Как выяснилась.

— Ну, ты и не одна, — ДиДжей кивнул в сторону Бена. — Всего хорошего, чикита. И спасибо за еду.

Рей проводила его до двери, а когда он ушел, обернулась к Бену, собираясь потребовать, чтобы он убирался тоже, но увидела, что он снова спит, в той же позе, в которой сидел. Тогда она закрыла дверь, проверив все замки, взяла из кухонного ящика нож и ушла в свою комнату, привычно подперев дверь тумбочкой. Ей тоже нужно было выспаться.

***

Существа действительно двигались медленно. Нет, «медленно» — неподходящее слово. Они двигались _неторопливо_, будто точно знали, что им-то спешить некуда. Что рано или поздно они свое получат.

Бен буквально вытолкнул Рей вперед и вверх, вскочил сам, цепляясь за нависающие над ними корни, схватил ее за руку и потащил вперед, проскользнув буквально перед носом неповоротливой твари. Поначалу они действительно обогнали существ, но чем дальше, тем больше Бену приходилось тащить Рей на себе — ее ноги заплетались, перед глазами все плыло. Лес вокруг был затянут белесым туманом: кажется, вот он берег, вот он край лесного массива, но стоило сделать шаг, и лес будто отступал. А существа продолжали идти. Их было двое — две костлявые и длинные фигуры, бредущие в тумане по колено. На их неправильной формы головах мотались какие-то бледные клочья — то ли волосы, то ли паутина. И эти существа медленно догоняли их.

Рей цеплялась за Бена изо всех сил, но в какой-то момент просто споткнулась и рухнула на колени в грязь.

— Нет, нет, вставай, нам надо идти. — Бен попытался поднять ее на ноги, но колени у Рей разъезжались в разные стороны.

Она едва стояла.

— Давай, Рей, просто беги. Так быстро, как сможешь. Не оглядывайся. Не смотри на них.

Но Рей все равно обернулась. Она чувствовала, что существа смотрят на нее, хотя сама не могла рассмотреть их толком. Одно остановилось, выпрямившись, и тут же что-то тяжелое с плеском обрушилось в грязь совсем рядом с Рей и Беном.

Нога — огромная, как столб, уходящая куда-то вверх, в туманное, беззвездное ночное небо. Рей попятилась, не видя, куда идет, глядя лишь вверх, на эту странную, одинокую, уходящую в никуда конечность.

Хриплый негромкий вскрик заставил ее отвести взгляд.

Каким-то образом одно из существ сумело сократить расстояние между ними довольно быстро. Наклонившись вперед, оно коротко размахнулось когтистой ладонью и коротким взмахом располосовало спину Бена, толкнуло его вниз и вжало в землю.

Звуки исчезли. Давящая ватная тишина повисла над этим странным местом, когда Рей встретилась с Беном взглядом. Его лицо было перекошено от боли, в грязи, но глаза были на удивление ясными.

— Беги.

Рей казалось, что Бен произнес это в ее голове. Она видела, как шевельнулись его губы, но звука не было.

Беги.

Не оглядывайся.

Рей повернулась было, но не выдержала и оглянулась снова. Существо выпрямилось, качнувшись назад, будто пытаясь найти равновесие, и оно отпустило Бена в этот момент.

И Рей поступила так, как поступала всегда, получая хорошие правильные советы. Она бросилась назад, чувствуя, что ноги трясутся, колени подгибаются, схватила Бена за руку и изо всех сил, что были в ней, дернула его на себя.

***

Рей открыла глаза в полутьме собственной спальни и резко села, часто и мелко дыша. Это был сон. Всего лишь плохой сон, который уже стирался из памяти, и Рей уже не могла даже вспомнить, о чем он был.

«Беги так быстро, как сможешь. Не оглядывайся».

Рей полежала в кровати еще, но не смогла уснуть снова. Она нервно бродила по спальне, постоянно оглядываясь на окно — ей казалось, что кто-то наблюдает за ней снаружи. Стены давили, и, наконец, Рей решилась и вышла в гостиную.

Там было тихо. Бен дышал почти беззвучно, лёжа на спине. Его руки были скрещены на груди, почти как у покойника. В свете единственной лампы он выглядел мертвенно бледным, ненастоящим, как видение из сна, которое можно развеять неловким движением.

Рей медленно приблизилась к нему и осторожно присела на край дивана, чтобы не разбудить его. Странные мысли лезли ей в голову. Бен сейчас был полностью беззащитен. Рей видела, с какой лёгкостью он мог таскать тяжести, и наверняка бы бодрствуя смог защитить себя, вздумай она, ну, напасть на него. Но сейчас… Рей перевела взгляд на свои руки, а потом снова посмотрела на Бена.

Она действительно могла. И сказала бы потом, что это самооборона. И ей бы поверили, все в этом проклятом городке поверили бы ей.

Это было странное чувство. Будто что-то щекотало ее внутри, подначивало сделать это. Приятное чувство. Рей медленно наклонилась над Беном, наблюдая за его лицом и чуть наклонив голову на бок. Она протянула руку, положила ладонь ему на горло и осторожно сжала, постепенно усиливая захват. Хватит ли ей сил?

Глаза Бена распахнулись, и он попытался встать, но Рей второй рукой толкнула его обратно. Она сама от себя не ожидала такой силы, и того, что Бен покорно уляжется обратно.

— Не шевелись, — тихо процедила Рей.

Она чувствовала под пальцами жилы и мышцы его шеи, ощущала биение пульса. На мгновение ей действительно захотелось остановить его навсегда. Оборвать. Сделать это — по-настоящему.

Бен продолжал лежать неподвижно, глядя на Рей. Его лицо выражало не страх, скорее удивление и, кажется, надежду.

Мгновение прошло.

Рей отпустила его и медленно выпрямилась, не сводя взгляда с его лица.

— Я… — начал Бен.

— Молчи, — быстро сказала Рей, и он замолчал.

Они провели в тишине несколько минут. Рей раздумывала над своим порывом и над тем, что бы случилось, если бы она не убрала руку. Остановил бы Бен ее?

— Мне показалось, что ты — это она, когда я проснулся, — осторожно заметил Бен.

Рей закрыла глаза и покачала головой. Она не хотела это слушать. Но Бен продолжил:

— Несколько минут я был уверен, что ты — Кира. Что она вернулась… за мной.

— Это было бы очень странно, не находишь? — спросила Рей, мрачно хмыкнув.

— Мне уже ничего не кажется странным, — ответил Бен. — И если бы она пришла за мной… думаю, я бы пошел, безо всяких сомнений.

— Даже если бы «она» задушила тебя?

— Я сомневаюсь, что был бы другой путь.

Они снова замолчали.

— Кира любила прятаться в том стенном шкафу. Со мной, — заметил Бен. — Мы целовались там, когда Люк вернулся из-за того, что дорогу замело, и застукал нас.

Рей промолчала.

— Я постоянно думаю о том, когда все свернуло не туда, — заметил Бен. Голос у него был хриплым, усталым. — Что раньше я мог просто поступить по-другому, и всего этого бы не было.

Он посмотрел на нее, и Рей догадалась, что он сейчас говорит не про Киру, а про тот случай из прошлой жизни, когда она пыталась поцеловать его.

Возможно, если бы он просто ответил на ее поцелуй, ничего бы не случилось. Их жизнь свернула бы на другую дорогу.

— Не думай об этом, — сказала Рей, и это прозвучало как приказ. — Ты уже ничего не изменишь, а эти мысли делают только хуже.

Она поднялась с дивана и направилась обратно в спальню, обняв себя руками за плечи. Рей чувствовала взгляд Бена на себе, но он ничего не сказал, и это ее несказанно обрадовало.

***

После первого пробуждения Рей проспала недолго. Она вроде бы выспалась, но отдохнувшей себя не чувствовала. Словно во сне она продолжала бежать куда-то, бежать от кого-то. Странное ощущение. Должно быть, стресс виноват.

Часов у нее не было, и Рей решила, что пора вставать. Ей хотелось встретить По с сумками в руках, готовой к отъезду.

Она неслышно выскользнула из комнаты и заперлась в ванной — из гостиной не доносилось ни звука. Но когда Рей вышла, то увидела, что Бен уже сидит за столом, настолько свежий и бодрый, насколько это вообще было возможно в его состоянии. Перед ним на столе стояла чашка с кофе, на противоположной стороне стола — другая. Рей медленно подошла и села напротив него.

— Кофе? — спросил Бен.

— Не откажусь. — Рей осторожно обхватила горячую чашку ладонями, прикрыв глаза, наслаждаясь этим ощущением. А еще это освобождало ее от необходимости смотреть на Бена. Но рано или поздно тебе приходится смотреть на то, что ты не хочешь видеть. Оттягивать момент бесконечно не получится никогда.

Поэтому Рей открыла глаза и посмотрела на Бена.

— Когда ты уйдешь? — спросила она.

— Когда за тобой приедут, — ответил Бен. — Ты против?

— Да, но разве тебя это волнует? — спросила Рей в ответ.

Бен опустил глаза к своей чашке.

— Пожалуйста, — сказал он.

Рей вздохнула. Взяв чашку, она встала из-за стола и направилась к себе.

— Спасибо за кофе, — добавила она, не оборачиваясь.

Примерно через час снаружи раздался сигнал машины, и Рей пулей вылетела на крыльцо и почти сразу угодила в объятья По. Кайдел стояла у машины, и она помахала рукой, когда Рей посмотрела на нее.

— Ты как? — спросил По. — В порядке?

— Да, — ответила Рей. — Сейчас принесу вещи и едем уже отсюда! Поможешь?

— Конечно. — По кивнул.

Они вернулись в дом вдвоем, и почти сразу же столкнулись с Беном.

Рей почти физически ощутила, как напряжение в комнате выросло.

— Так ты — Бен? — спросил По с подозрением.

— Да, — ответил Бен сухо.

— Приятно познакомиться, — сказал По, но руки не протянул. — Как так вышло, что ты позволил Рей заблудиться в лесу?

— Всякое случается, — мрачно ответил Бен.

— Но вы целы и невредимы, да? — По переводил взгляд с Бена на Рей, будто пытался понять что-то. — И больше ничего не случилось?

— Нет, — ответила Рей. — Больше…

Она попыталась придумать, что можно ему ответить такого, чтобы не вызвать подозрений, но вдруг поняла, что в ее памяти словно образовалось какое-то слепое пятно, будто крутится что-то в голове, но никак не хочет сформироваться в цельную мысль. Но она же сама говорила об этом, так, тогда в мотеле? Она убежала в лес, Бен пошел за ней, и они заблудились. И больше ничего не было.

— Мы заблудились в лесу, — медленно сказала Рей. — И ты… Бен неудачно упал на ветку и оцарапал спину.

— Да, — ответил Бен, немного погодя. — Точно. Так все и было.

Разумеется, как она могла забыть об этом. И почему ей казалось, что там было что-то еще? Что-то… Рей нахмурилась.

Неважно. Теперь все это было неважно.

— Пойдем, По, — сказала Рей. — Мои вещи в спальне.

— Больше ничего не забираешь? — По обвел взглядом комнату.

— Нет, — ответила Рей. — Идем.

По вынес ее сумки, а Рей задержалась — хотела оставить ключи. Она готова была отдать этот дом даром, кому угодно, да просто бросить его… или передать Бену. Это же его наследство. Бен, видя, что она уходит, тоже подошел к двери. Он выглядел мрачным и отстраненным, почти как в их первую встречу, но теперь Рей лучше читала выражение его лица и лучше понимала, что за этой напускной мрачностью он прячется, как за маской.

Рей собиралась сказать ему на прощание, что он может делать здесь что угодно. Может сжечь чёртову хижину дотла.

Но Бен вдруг шагнул к ней и заключил в тесные объятья, прижав к себе и не давая сдвинуться с места. Рей затопил ужас. Она застыла, забыв, что По и Кайдел на улице, забыв, что может кричать. Она просто стояла, а воспоминания и ощущения накатывали на нее, подобно волнам. Он не даст ей уехать. Он утащит ее обратно в лес к тому, чего она не хотела вспоминать, и она никогда, никогда не вернётся домой…

Бен неловко прижался губами к ее нетронутому виску, а в следующее мгновение отпустил, сделав шаг назад.

Рей пошатнулась. Никто не собирался тащить ее в лес.

— Никогда больше так не делай, — сдавленно прошептала она. — Никогда. Не смей даже…

Рей осеклась, поняв, что просто зря тратит время.

— Прощай, Бен, — сказала она сухо. — Помни, что я тебе сказала. Тебе нужна помощь.

«Она нужна нам обоим».

Но у Рей был шанс почувствовать себя лучше. Она уезжала.

Бен покачал головой.

— Все что мне нужно… — начал он, но не договорил и криво и безнадежно улыбнулся.

Рей достала ключи от хижины и положила их на стол.

— Дом твой, — добавила она и вышла, не оборачиваясь на Бена, чувствуя себя одновременно и освобождённой, и опечаленной, и сердитой. Чувства мешались в ее душе, и когда она села на заднее сиденье машины По рядом с переноской, Рей низко опустила голову, чтобы он не увидел слез в уголках ее глаз.

— Едем? — спросила Кайдел.

— Едем, — ответила Рей. — Я хочу домой.

Машина тронулась с места, но Рей упрямо смотрела только на свои коленки. Она подняла голову только тогда, когда хижина совершенно скрылась из виду.

***

На автобусной станции было людно. Огромные «грейхаунды» приходили и уходили, люди ожидали отправления или прощались, стоя под широкой двускатной крышей, укрывавшей платформы от дождя. На одном из бетонных столбов, удерживающих крышу, еще висело старое, обтрепанное объявление — «Пропала девушка…».

Бен стоял, привалившись плечом к бетонному столбу, так, чтобы не видеть этого объявления. Он был по своему обыкновению мрачен и облачён в черную, закрытую одежду, несмотря на теплую погоду, а у его ног стояла потрепанная черная сумка.

— Уезжаешь?

Бен медленно повернул голову и увидел шерифа Андора.

— Да, — ответил он. — Решил сменить обстановку.

— Давно пора, — сказал Андор. Он подошёл ближе, не глядя на Бена, скользя взглядом по ровной шеренге готовящихся к отправлению автобусов. — Да… Так будет лучше.

Андор не сказал, кому будет лучше, но, похоже, что Бену было наплевать.

— В какое-то конкретное место собираешься?

— Пока не знаю, — ответил Бен.

Он тоже не смотрел на Андора. Его взгляд был устремлён куда-то сквозь толпу, на то, что мог видеть только он сам.

— Может… подамся на юг.


End file.
